Thank You (My Little Family)
by Khachoelf
Summary: Keluarga kecil Kim dengan sepasang anak kembar yang memiliki kepribadian saling bertolak belakang, dan seorang kakak yang selalu menjadi penengah diantara keduanya. Hanya cerita keseharian si kembar yang selalu di penuhi konflik kecil yang... tak pernah usai. this is a story about our twins, Kim Ki and Kim Kyu.
1. Thank You (My Little Family)

" _Ahra-ya,putri eomma yang paling cantik. Ahra-ya, eomma percayaakan mereka berdua padamu, sayangi mereka sebanyak yang kau bisa. Kau tahu? Hanya kau yang eomma percaya untuk menjaga mereka, tak ada yang lebih memahami mereka ketimbang dirimu. " tangan eomma mengelus surai lembut Ahra._

 _Dipandangnya sepasang bola mata kecoklatan milik eomma, Ahra bertahan dalam posisinya. Ia tak berkedip, ia tak berucap dan bahkan ia tak menangis ketika bertemu eomma yang sangat dirindukannya._

 _Iris kecoklatan milik eomma tampak berkaca, tak hentinya ia elus rambut hitam Ahra yang tergerai hingga punggung._

" _Ahra-ya, eomma percaya padamu sayang."_

 _Sekali lagi eomma mengucapkan kata yang sama seolah meyakinkan putrinya bahwa apa yang ia katakan memang benar._

 _Sementara Ahra, gadis itu. ia tak lepas memandang eomma, kali ini ia mengangguk walaupun awalnya ia sedikit meragukan apa yang eomma-nya katakan. Bukan ragu sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tak yakin apakah dirinya benar-benar bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga mereka._

 _Senyuman eomma merekah, diraihnya wajah Ahra dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa hangat bagi Ahra._

" _terimakasih, eomma menyayangimu" ujarnya seraya mengecup kening Ahra lembut._

Kecupan hangat dari eomma,entahlah. Apakah perasaannya saja atau memang kecupan itu nyata. Ahra tak mengerti, hanya saja yang pasti ia yakin ia tengah bermimpi.

Mimpi sama yang selalu terulang, akan tetapi tak biasanya berakhir dengan kecupan dikening. Biasanya eomma akan memeluknya bukan menciumnya seperti itu.

"Noona~"

'Noona?' Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan eomma memanggilnya noona?

"Noona ireona..."

Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Panggilan itu terasa semakin jelas, Ahra yakin ia tak salah dengar.

"Noona palli ireona!"

Ahra mengerjap setelah mendengar teriakan tepat didepan telinganya, dan bahkan sekarang telinganya terasa berdengung hebat. Ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan langsung terduduk saking kagetnya.

Napasnya berhembus kasar, siapa orang gila yang berani-beraninya membangunkan orang tidur dengan cara tak berprik kemanusiaan seperti itu?

Manik kecoklatannya berputar malas, melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya menemukan siapa pelaku yang merusak tidurnya.

Puppy eyes yang dibuat semanis mungkin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan minta dikasihani. Ya memang manis, tapi baginya itu lebih ke menjjijikan dan membuatnya ingin mencekik orang itu.

Pelakunya, pemuda berperawakan tinggi namun tubuhnya tampak seperti tengkorak yang dibalut kaus putih lengan panjang dan juga celana training kebiruan yang terlihat kebesaran.

"Kau..." ucap Ahra menggantung, tatapannya kali ini beralih pada jam yang tergantung tepat didinding samping tepat tidurnya.

Baru jam 1.30, ini masih tengah malam. Ahra mendengus, "kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, ia duduk bersila dengan tangan bertumpu diatas tempat tidur. "aku lapar" katanya menjawab pertanyaan Ahra dengan jawaban tak singkron.

Ahra menghela napas, ini jam 1.30 malam dan ia harus memasak untuk manusia berkulit pucat itu? astaga.

"suruh siapa kau makan sedikit tadi, eoh? Bukan kah sudah aku bilang, kau harus makan yang banyak. Kebiasaan setiap malam kau selalu membangunkanku dan memintaku memasak untukmu. Kau tahu? Ini tengah malam, tengah malam seperti ini adalah waktunya tidur bukan makan Kim Kyu, seharusnya kau..." akhirnya dimulailah ceramah terkenal milik Kim Ahra. Meski begitu tak urung Ahra melaksanakan keinginan adik bungsunya itu. sejak ia bangun, lalu memasak dan bahkan hingga semua makanan telah habis, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mengomel.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyangkal ataupun mencoba menghentikan omelan kakaknya. Baginya itu lebih baik dibanding melihat kakaknya menangis atau tertidur dengan dahi berkerut seperti tadi. Kyuhyun sering melihat Eomma selalu mencium Ki Bum, Ahra, ataupun dirinya –mungkin- dikening jika mereka mengkerutkan dahi ketika tidur. Karena itulah tadi ia melakukan itu pada Ahra kakaknya.

Keributan terdengar disalah satu sudut rumah pagi itu, teriakan dan suara derap langkah yang menghentak menggema dilantai dua sana.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum! Dimana PSP-ku?! Ya! Kau kemanakan, eoh?!"

Yang dipanggil berjalan cepat, menyambar tasnya dan turun kelantai pertama. "Aku tidak tahu." Katanya dingin, menyangkal pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan.

"Jangan berbohong kau! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar seseorang yang ia panggil Kim Ki Bum.

Sementara Ki Bum ia berjalan melenggang kedapur, mendekat pada Ahra yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Ya, mungkin bisa disebut bersembunyi?

Ahra hanya menggeleng pasrah, suasana seperti ini sudah biasa ia alami. Tapi ternyata tetap saja meskipun hampir setiap hari terulang, telinganya tetap tak terbiasa dengan teriakan-teriakan kedua adik kembarnya itu.

Kembar? Ya, adiknya memang kembar. Kembar tak identik, Kim Ki Bum si kakak pendiam nan dingin dan Kim Kyuhyun si bungsu kurang ajar. Oh, ayolah. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyangkal kalau adiknya yang satu itu memang kurang ajar?

Entah gen darimana tapi adik bungsunya itu sepertinya memang terlahir menyebalkan, tak kurang dari lima kali ia dipanggil kesekolah karena kelakar adik bungsunya itu. kasusnya bermacam-macam, dimulai dari membolos, berlaku tak sopan dan bahkan sampai terlibat tawuran.

Ajaib bukan? ia masih dipertahankan disekolah padahal sudah berkali-kali mendapat surat peringatan. Namun dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan ternyata tuhan memang adil.

Kim Kyuhyun, adik bungsunya. Ia dianugerahi kecerdasan yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata, beberapa bulan lalu ia mendapat penghargaan dari kementrian pendidikan karena berhasil memenangkan olimpiade matematika diajang Internasional.

Dan sebenarnya ia juga mendapat beasisiwa penuh disekolah sebelum akhirnya beasiswa itu dicabut karena ia terlibat tawuran antar sekolah. Sungguh hebat buka adik Kim Ahra ini?

Kali ini Ahra memandang adiknya yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah dingin, tapi hey ada senyuman kecil disana. Ya, adiknya yang satu ini memang dingin tapi Ahra tahu dibalik sikap dinginnya Kim KI Bum memiliki sisi hangat yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan, bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

Kim Ki Bum, sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari kembarannya, ia juga sama menyebalkan. Hanya saja bedanya ia lebih penurut dan tak pernah melanggar peraturan. Tetapi sikap dingin dan so mandirinya kadang membuat Ahra kesal.

Adiknya yang satu ini jarang tersenyum, tak pernah bersikap manis seperti Kyuhyun. Ia selalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai lelaki tertua dirumah, sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya terlihat kekanakan. Memang menyebalkan tapi bagi Ahra itu juga tak kalah menggemaskan.

Oh, dan jangan lupa. Kim Ki Bum juga sama cerdasnya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua seringkali bergantian peringkat setiap semesternya. Apakah mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian? Ah, entahlah.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum! Dimana PSP-ku?!"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Bohong!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut bahkan ketika sarapan sekalipun,

"Diam!"

Satu teriakan cempreng milik Ahra seolah menggema, Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum akhirnya berhenti berdebat. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan lalu menunduk bersamaan, menghabiskan sisa sarapan mereka tanpa pembicaraan.

Ahra, gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menyeringai. Kenapa tidak dari tadi ia lakukan ini? kalau sudah mendengar kakak tertuanya berkata 'Diam' kedua makhluk berisik itu memang selalu menurut, dan sepertinya sadar kalau kakaknya mulai marah.

Acara sarapan berakhir dengan damai, Kyuhyun pamit lebih dulu dengan wajah tertekuk. Sepertinya ia marah karena belum menemukan PSP kesayangannya, sementara Ki Bum. Pemuda berkaca mata itu tersenyum sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ki, kenapa tersenyum?"

Ki Bum mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Ahra, senyuman kecilnya semakin berkembang dan Ahra hapal betul jenis senyuman apa itu. Senyuman jahil yang sepertinya hanya ia yang tahu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau..." ucapan Ahra menggantung,

"Jangan bilang padanya Noona," sergah Ki Bum dengan kedua tangannya bersatu, "jebal," pintanya.

"Aigoo..." desah Ahra tak percaya, jadi benar Ki Bum menyembunyikan PSP milik adiknya? Astaga apa yang anak ini pikirkan.

"habisnya ia selalu bermain game ditengah pelajaran, kalau pelajaran guru lain tak masalah. Tapi hari ini ada pelajaran Yoo sonsaengnim," Ki Bum mencoba menjelaskan walaupun tak diminta, ia tahu kakaknya akan membutuhkan penjelasan darinya.

Ahra menatap Ki Bum, tanpa terasa ia tersenyum, "jadi kau takut adikmu dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi?" tanya Ahra sedikit menggoda Ki Bum.

Ki Bum tersedak air liurnya, mwo? Apa maksudnya ia peduli pada Kyuhyun? Oh, tidak.. tidak. sepertinya kakaknya salah paham. "Ani," sangkalnya cepat, "aku... aku, aku hanya malu kalau ia dikeluarkan lagi dari kelas, itu sangat sangat memalukan,"

Kembali Ahra tersenyum, "baiklah" katanya menerima alasan Ki Bum.

Ki Bum peduli, ia peduli pada adiknya. Ahra tahu itu, bahkan sangat tahu. Walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar tapi tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling melindungi, mereka saling peduli. Dan mereka saling menyayangi.

Ki Bum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia merapikan seragamnya sebentar. "Noona aku pergi dulu," katanya seraya berlalu.

"hati-hati! Jangan lupa jaga adikmu!"

"Ne!"

Ahra mengantar kepergian Ki Bum dengan senyuman, kini ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Ya, mereka memang hanya tinggal bertiga sejak... Appa meninggal empat tahun lalu karena kecelakaan dan eomma meninggal satu tahun kemudian karena sakit yang dideritanya.

Lalu darimana mereka hidup? Ahra hanya seorang mahasisiwi di jurusan bisnis yang sesekali bekerja diperusahaan peninggalan appa-nya, yang kini dipimpin oleh pamannya yang mau berbaik hati menjaga perusahaan sementara hingga Ahra siap nanti.

Ahra bersyukur walaupun kini ia dan kedua adiknya yatim piatu tetapi mereka memiliki orang-orang baik dan menyayangi mereka dengan tulus. Ya, ia bersyukur masih bisa berkumpul dengan kedua adiknya hingga saat ini.

Tiga tahun lalu, satu bulan setelah kepergian eomma. Ia hampir kehilangan salah satu adiknya, Kim Kyuhyun.

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang terlahir sedikit lebih 'istimewa' dari Kibum, setidaknya itulah yang eomma katakan. Dulu ia tak mengerti apa maksud 'istimewa' itu, tapi semakin dewasa ia semakin mengerti dan tahu apa maksudnya.

Kyuhyun, sejak kecil ia harus selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari eomma. Setiap pergantian musim seringkali ia harus mendekam di rumah sakit.

Tubuhnya sulit bersahabat dengan cuaca yang terlalu dingin ataupun terlalu panas, bahkan seingat Ahra Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun bermain di tengah hujan. Oh, tunggu dulu. Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum pernah sekali bermain ditengah hujan dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang mengalami demam tinggi dan Ki Bum yang kehilangan selera makan, apakah mereka saling merasakan sakit satu sama lain?

Oh, ya. Tiga tahun lalu, dokter bilang Kyuhyun mengalami stress. Dugaaa Ahra, itu karena kepergian eomma, ia menolak untuk makan hingga sampai batas kemampuannya. Ahra dan Ki Bum yang saat itu masih di kelas dua junior high School terpaksa harus membawanya ke rumah sakit setelah menemukannya terbaring di kasur kamar utama, kamar eomma dan juga appa dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan juga demam tinggi.

Sejak saat itu Ahra menjaganya lebih ekstra, menuruti semua keinginannya dan memanjakannya. Sebenarnya Ahra juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Ki Bum, tapi anak itu. ia tumbuh terlalu cepat, ia dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ia selalu menolak dimanjakan, Ahra ingat Ki Bum selalu bilang "Aku anak lelaki tertua dikeluarga ini," mengisyaratkan kalau dirinyalah yang harus jadi tumpuan dalam keluarga, sangat manis bukan?

Ki Bum memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun, tapi siapa sangka Ki Bum adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

Ahra menyadari sesuatu, ternyata kedua adiknya memang mempunyai satu kesukaan yang sama. Sama-sama suka berkelahi tapi tentunya berbeda, Ki Bum lebih teratur. Ia menyalurkan kesukaannya pada sesuatu yang positif tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang lebih suka 'freestyle' lalu berakhir babak belur dan demam setelahnya.

Keluarga kecilnya yang penuh teriakan setiap pagi, keluarga kecilnya yang penuh kehangatan, keluarga kecilnya bersama kedua adik kembarnya yang sama-sama keras kepala. Kim Ki dan Kim Kyu, panggilan yang manis.

TBC

Halo~ Khachoelf fanfiction here~ untuk pertama kalinya coba publish ff di sini. Mohon bantuan semuanya…


	2. Thank You (The PSP)

Bel tanda masuk berdentang nyaring, semua siswa berhamburan masuk kekelas dan bahkan tak sedikit yang berebut jalan digerbang utama sana.

Beberapa siswa berhasil masuk, dan yang lainnya tertahan diluar. Ada dari mereka yang mencoba memanjat pagar dan berakhir dengan mendapat amukan dari keamanan sekolah dan juga guru yang berjaga.

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat pemandangan diluar jendela kelas itu, bukan, ia bukan menghela karena apa yang ia lihat. Ia menghela napas karena sesuatu yang lain.

"dimana sebenarnya kau…"

Gumamannya terdengar pelan dan terasa menyayat, nada suara pemuda itu sangat lirih seperti orang yang baru saja diputuskan atau ditinggalkan pacarnya.

Wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat, beberapa kali ia mendengus dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas permukaan meja.

Mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali ia memainkan belahan jiwanya itu dan dimana ia menyimpannya.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya, ia yakin semalam ia menyimpannya diatas nakas yang terletak antara tempat tidurnya dan juga tempat tidur Ki Bum. Tapi pagi ini ketika ia akan membawa belahan jiwanya itu kesekolah ia tak menemukannya.

Bahkan belahan jiwanya tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, kemana sebenarnya dia?

Oh, PSP…

Kali ini pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada seseorang yang duduk dibangku disampingnya, pemuda berkaca mata dengan hidung dan warna bola mata kecoklatan yang sama dengannya. Kim Ki Bum.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun yakin kalau Ki Bum adalah pelakunya, pelaku dari hilangnya sang kekasih. Sekeras apapun Ki Bum berbohong kalau ia tak tahu apa-apa tapi tetap saja perasaan Kyuhyun berkata kalau Ki Bum lah pelakunya.

Mungkinkah karena mereka kembar? Sejak kecil mereka selalu bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing. Tak pernah ada kebohongan antara mereka karena sekeras apapun mereka berbohong maka dengan mudah semuanya akan ketahuan.

Kyuhyun masih terus memandang Ki Bum, yang dipandag tampak tak terganggu dan masih asyik dengan bukunya yang setia ia baca mungkin hingga guru datang.

"Ya Ki Bum-ah,"

Yang dipanggil memalingkan wajah, menjawab singkat dengan ekspresi datar yang tak pernah berubah, "Wae?"

"kau, kau yang menyembunyikan PSP-ku kan?" lagi, Kyuhyun kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia tanyakan tadi pagi,

Ki Bum menghela napas, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada buku seraya menjawab, "Tidak,"

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya dari duduk setengah bersandar pada meja dan menumpu pipinya ditangan menjadi duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi, "aku yakin kau pelakunya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Ki Bum tak merespon apapun, ia berpra-pura tak mendengar dan tenggelam pada bacaannya.

Biarlah pikirnya Kyuhyun marah jika sampai ia ketahuan nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ia tak bermain game ditengah pelajaran Yoo sonsaengnim dan tak berakhir dengan mendapat hukuman dikeluarkan dari kelas atau bisa jadi lebih parah lagi.

Kantin sangat ramai siang itu, semua siswa mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siang seperti biasanya. Menu empat sehat lima sempurna selalu tersedia, sekolah ini memang bukan sekolah elite tapi sekolah ini sangat memperhatikan setiap asupan gizi anak didiknya. Tak aneh jika sekolah ini dimasukkan kedalam golongan sekolah favorit.

Dipojok sebelah kanan kantin, beberapa siswa dengan seragam rapi tengah melahap makan siangnya diselingi obrolan-obrolan mengenai pelajaran, organisasi sekolah, atupun ekskul yang mereka ikuti. Tata bahasa dan perilaku mereka amat sangat sopan.

Sementara dipojok sebelah kiri ada segerombolan siswa dengan seragam yang… Ah, entahlah apakah itu bisa disebut seragam atau tidak. Beberapa dari mereka menggunakan hoodie didalam jas sekolahnya, kemeja yang tak dimasukkan, dasi yang sengaja dipasang longgar atau bahkan hanya menggantung begitu saja dileher. Dan jangan lupa apa yang mereka bicarakan, tawuran, rencana membolos dan masih banyak lagi.

Astaga, perbedaan yang amat besar bukan? Dua kubu yang siswa dan siswi sekolah itu sebut kubu musim dingin dan kubu musim panas. Oh, dan jangan lupakan siapa yang tergabung dalam kedua kubu yang sangat berbeda ini.

Kim Ki Bum, pria berkaca mata itu memang bukan anggota dari organisasi sekolah ataupun anggota dari salah satu ekskul yang ada disana. Ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin direpotkan oleh hal-hal semacam itu, Ia hanya siswa biasa yang mempunyai kesukaan sama dengan perkumpulan ini, sama-sama suka membaca dan mendiskusikan banyak hal. Kubu musim dingin.

Sementara si bungsu Kim Kyuhyun, sudah sangat jelas kubu mana yang cocok untuknya. Penampilan urakan yang seringkali Ahra sebut seperti bulu kusut kucing nakal yang dibuang pemiliknya. Perumpamaan yang sangat pintar.

Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun memang seperti musim dingin dan musim panas, kembar yang memiliki watak saling bertentangan. Tapi percayalah, mereka tak lahir dimusim dingin ataupun musim panas. Mereka lahir di musim gugur dan seharusnya mereka mempunyai sipat layaknya musim gugur.

Baik, sopan, bersahaja. Tapi nyatanya mereka tak seperti itu.

Dua kubu yang saling bertentangan. Kubu musim dingin mempunyai Ki Bum sebagai ujung tombak dan kubu musim panas mempunyai Kyuhyun tentunya. Seringkali dua kubu ini saling berkompetisi, mengenai apa? Terlalu banyak, dan sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti kompetisi antar dua saudara Kim. Walaupun nyatanya mereka berdua tak pernah bermaksud untuk saling mengalahkan.

Di pojok kiri, seseorang terus memandang kearah perkumpulan siswa yang tengah membicarakan mengenai pentas seni yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Bola mata kecoklatannya melihat setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan mereka. Tidak, bukan mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka.

'aku yakin kau yang menyembunyikannya,'

Batinnya bergumam dengan mata yang menatap curiga pada seseorang disebranga sana.

Sementara di kubu musim dingin tengah membicarakan topik yang menurut mereka menarik dan penting untuk dibahas. Namja berkaca mata dengan bola mata kecoklatan itu juga ikut terlibat dalam diskusi, hingga akhirnya ia merasa harus memalingkan wajah kearah perkumpulan adiknya.

Dan, Bingo! Instingnya memang tak pernah salah. Kini bola mata kecoklatannya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang mempunyai bola mata yang sama dengannya, Kim Kyuhyun.

Sepersekian detik mereka saling melempar pandang, sampai akhirnya secara bersamaan membuang muka kearah lain.

Ini bukan pertama kali terjadi, hampir setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Walaupun tak ada kasus yang mengharuskan mereka saling mencurigai, namun entah mengapa mereka selalu merasa harus memastikan kalau keadaan saudara mereka baik-baik saja.

Aneh'kah? Sepertinya tidak, seseorang yang terlahir kembar seringkali saling mencari satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka memang terlahir untuk selalu bersama dan tak dapat dipisahkan walaupun mempunyai watak yang bertolak belakang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, bel kembali berbunyi. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, mereka semua berhamburan masuk kekelas. Meninggalkan kantin yang kini sudah sangat sepi.

Dua jam pelajaran terakhir, sekarang pelajaran Yoo Sonsaengnim.

Rencana Ki Bum berjalan mulus, Kyuhyun tak dikeluarkan dari kelas dan bahkan mendapat pujian dari Yoo Sonsaengnim karena untuk pertama kalinya ia tak melihat Kyuhyun memegang atau setidaknya menaruh PSP-nya di meja.

Sepasang anak kembar itu kini pulang bersama, sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat Kyuhyun terlibat tawuran, Ki Bum mendapat tugas dari kakaknya untuk selalu mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Tentu Kyuhyun tak terima begitu saja, memangnya dia anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi?

Namun akhirnya ia menerimanya setelah melihat Ahra menangis sambil memohon padanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa Ki Bum langsung menerima permintaan Ahra begitu saja, padahal karena hal ini Ki Bum harus berhenti ikut latihan Taekwondo.

Lebih tepatnya memang bukan latihan tapi melatih, semua orang tahu Ki Bum sudah mendapat sabuk hitam dalam seni bela diri itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama setelah turun dari bus, Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu didepan sedangkan Ki Bum dibelakang .

Mereka tak saling bicara, Kyuhyun masih kesal karena PSP-nya benar-benar raib tak meninggalkan jejak. Namun sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain, memastikan kalau mereka ada disana, dia ada bersamanya, menemaninya.

Dirumah keadaan tak jauh berbeda, setelah mengganti pakaian, Kyuhyun turun kelantai satu dan bermain game disana. Ia tak berminat untuk mencari PSP-nya, biarlah walaupun ia mencurigai Ki Bum mungkin kali ini Ki Bum memang tidak berbhong, ia memang tidak tahu.

Sementara Ki Bum ia masih berada di kamarnya dan juga Kyuhyun, setelah memastikan Kyuhyun turun dan sudah mulai bermain game, ia berjalan kearah lemarinya yang terkunci dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. PSP.

Perlahan ia melangkah, menghampiri tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang terletak sebelah jendela. Diangkatnya bantal tidur Kyuhyun dan menyimpan PSP berwarna putih itu disana.

Ki Bum menghembuskan napasnya lega, ia tersenyum puas dan lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar, akan tetapi…

Di ambang pintu seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam, giginya bergemeletuk saling beradu. Ki Bum menegang setelah menyadari siapa itu, Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ki Bum, apa yang kau lakukan?" nada suara Kyuhyun yang dingin terasa menusuk ditelinga Ki Bum, Ki Bum sudah siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya tapi tetap saja melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mengkilat merah membuat nyalinya sedikit banyak berkurang.

Ki Bum, ia tahu benar bagaimana jika Kyuhyun marah, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, mereka sama-sama memiliki amarah yang besar dan sangat sulit di redam kemarahannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Ki Bum datar tanpa ekspresi.

"apa? Kau pikir aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"kau masih mau menyangkal Kim Ki Bum?"

Ki Bum masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, sejak awal ia sudah berbohong. Berarti ia harus berbohong sampai akhir, itulah prinsipnya. Ya, walaupun ia tahu ia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan PSP Ku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ki Bum melakukan ini.

"Tidak," lagi, Ki Bum menyangkal.

"kau berbohong! Kau menyembunyikan PSP ku!" kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun mulai naik,

Sementara Ki Bum, ia tampak tak gentar. Wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasa. "tidak," katanya singkat, kembali menyangkal.

"Ya! Kau berbohong!"

"Tidak,"

"Ya!" nada suara Kyuhyun mulai naik lagi,

"Tidak,"

"Ya!"

"Tidak,"

"Kau berbohong Kim Ki Bum!" kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar marah besar, disambarnya jaket varsity miliknya yang tergantung dikursi.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah merah padam, Kyuhyun marah. Ia marah karena Ki Bum, ia marah karena Ki Bum berbohong. Sesungguhnya ia tak marah saat tahu Ki Bum yang menyembunyikan PSP-nya, ia hanya marah karena hyung-nya berbohong.

Kenapa Ki Bum harus berbohong padanya? Apa susahnya mengaku kalau ia menjahili Kyuhyun dan sengaja menyembunyikan PSP-nya? Kyuhyun tahu Ki Bum bukan tipe orang kurang kerjaan yang suka menjahili orang lain tanpa maksud tertentu.

Kyuhyun tahu Ki Bum pasti punya maksud terselubung dari apa yang ia lakukan, dan jika Ki Bum mengaku walaupun ia tak menjelaskan alasannya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia tak akan memaksa Ki Bum untuk mengatakan alasannya, ia akan membiarkannya berlalu dan menganggap Ki Bum punya maksud baik dibalik tindakannya.

Tapi kenapa orang itu harus keras kepala?

Suara keras pintu ditutup tertangkap indera pendengaran Ki Bum, kakinya melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ki Bum, ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini sebelumnya. Apalagi ini hanya masalah PSP, apakah dirinya yang keterlaluan? Ataukah Kyuhyun yang berlebihan?

Entahlah, Ki Bum tak tahu. Hanya saja yang pasti ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Ahra berjalan sedikit terseok, kakinya serasa hampir putus karena seharian ini banyak sekali yang harus ia kerjakan. Sepulang dari kampus tadi ia bergegas pergi ke pabrik untuk melihat dan memeriksa keadaan pabrik. Berkeliling pabrik dengan sepasang kaki kecilnya yang terlihat seperti sumpit.

Tapi seulas senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya yang mungil, angannya melayang pada kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Saat dimana ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di restoran jjangmyeon tadi, seseorang dengan rambut sedikit kecoklatan, lesung pipitnya yang mungil dan terlihat manis. Ah, senyumannya tak bisa gadis itu lupakan.

Apakah ini terdengar seperti drama? Ahra tak peduli itu, hanya saja yang pasti wajah pria itu seolah menari-nari dalam benaknya, ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

Ahra, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Maniknya yang kecoklatan melirik bungkusan makanan yang ada ditangannya, tiga porsi jjangmyeon. Untuk dirinya, Ki Bum, dan juga Kyuhyun.

Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan orang lain, Ahra sadar itu. Ada dua adiknya yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayangnya, dan ia tak boleh membagi rasa sayangnya pada orang lain kecuali adiknya.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun pasti sudah kelaparan sekarang. Karena pulang terlambat ia jadi tak bisa memasak untuk makan malam. Ia pikir untuk malam ini sepertinya jjangmyeon cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kim Ki, aku pulang!" seru Ahra ketika melihat Ki Bum adiknya yang tengah duduk menghadap televise.

Ki Bum memalingkan wajahnya, air mukanya terlihat sangat lesu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Alis Ahra saling bertaut, tidak biasanya Ki Bum menyambutnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Biasanya selelah apapun anak itu, jika melihat Ahra pulang ia akan tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi sekarang ia tak melihat senyuman itu.

Ahra berjalan mendekat, ditaruhnya kantung jjangmyeon yang ia bawa di atas meja dan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ki Bum adiknya.

"Kim Ki, ada apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Dilihatnya Ki Bum yang menghela napas, dan sekarang Ahra yakin kalau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Ki Bum, memastikan kalau adiknya itu tak demam.

"Gwenchana, noona.." Kata Ki Bum lirih seraya menepis tangan Ahra lembut dari keningnya.

"lalu kenapa?" Tanya Ahra penasaran, tentu ia penasaran. Pulang kerumah dan disambut dengan raut muka seperti itu. Siapa yang tak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan?

Ki Bum berpaling, ia beranjak dari duduknya. "tidak ada apa-apa," katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ahra , naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Ahra semakin bingung, apalagi ia tak melihat Kyuhyun adiknya sedari tadi. Kemana anak itu?

Akhirnya gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung itu berjalan mengikuti langkah Ki Bum menuju kamar kedua adiknya.

Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Ki Bum yang tengah membaca buku, ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan Ki Bum tak menggunakan kaca mata ketika membaca? Mungkinkah ia menggunakan soft lens? Tapi tunggu dulu, Ki Bum tak pernah menggunakan soft lens jika dirumah.

Tingkah Ki Bum yang aneh membuatnya semakin yakin kalau sesuatu telah terjadi, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang tak ada di rumah.

Ahra membuka pintu kamar semakin lebar, pandangannya menyapu ke setiap penjuru kamar. Tak berantakkan dan tak ada barang yang pecah. Namun matanya melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di bawah bantal tidur adik bungsunya.

Itu PSP milik Kyuhyun, Ahra hapal betul warnanya. Dan ada stiker berbentuk tengkorak kecil yang Kyuhyun tempel di bagian samping sebelah kiri.

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini pasti karena benda itu dan tidak salah lagi kedua adik kembarnya bertengkar kembali seperti tadi pagi, ataukah mungkin lebih parah.

Astaga, kadang Ahra lelah menghadapi sipat kedua adiknya yang keras itu. Sepertinya bertengkar sudah menjadi hoby mereka yang amat sayang di tinggalkan.

"Kim Ki, dimana Kyuhyun?"

Ki Bum tak berpaling dari bukunya, ia sebisa mungkin mencoba menghindari tatapan Ahra. "tidak tahu, mungkin pergi dengan temannya," kata Ki Bum datar.

"tak pulang dulu kerumah?"

"pulang," jawabnya singkat.

Ahra mengangguk, ia pergi keluar dari kamar seraya berkata, "Jika aku panggil, turunlah.."

Di luar kamar Ahra mengeluarkan handphone-nya, mendial nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Nomor Kyuhyun.

Mereka bicara tak lama, tapi inti dari percakapan itu Ahra menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan malam ini juga atau semakin lama akan semakin rumit jadinya.

Semua anggota keluarga kecil itu berkumpul diruangan keluarga kediaman mereka. Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun yang duduk berdampingan tampak menjaga jarak, apa lagi si bungsu Kyuhyun yang duduk hingga ujung sofa, sedikit saja bergeser bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh terjerembab disana.

Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua menunduk dalam tak berani menatap Ahra.

"baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.." ujar Ahra membuka suara, gadis ini memang tak pernah mau berbasa-basi.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat perlahan, ia melirik Ki Bum yang ada disampingnya, "Ki Bum menyembunyikan PSP-ku dan dia berbohong," adu Kyuhyun,

"Tidak," jawab Ki Bum dingin,

"Apanya yang tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menantang.

"keduanya," aku Ki Bum.

"jelas-jelas aku melihatnya, kau menyembunyikan PSP-ku!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

Ahra menahan napas melihat kedua adiknya yang tengah beradu mulut. Astaga, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi kenapa sikap mereka seperti ini?

Seolah melupakan keberadaan Ahra, Kyuhyun masih terus berteriak menuduh Ki Bum, sedangkan Ki Bum masih tetap kekeh menyangkal kalau dia tidak melakukannya.

Ahra tahu mereka berdua memang keras kepala, tapi ia tak menyangka mereka akan sekeras ini. Ki bum yang punya harga diri tinggi dan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan Kyuhyun yang memang berwatak keras dan tak mau mengalah.

Mendengar pertengkaran mereka, gadis itu merasa kepalanya akan segera pecah. Haruskah ia berteriak juga?

"DIAM!"

Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun diam, mereka menurut.

Ahra noona sudah berteriak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun saling menukar pandang, mereka sudah ada diambang pintu neraka. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Ya, Tuhan.

"Kalian tidak menganggap aku sebagai yang tertua disini?! Kalian mengabaikanku?!" teriakkan Ahra menggema diruangan itu, membuat kedua adiknya bergidik ngeri mendapat bentakkan keras dari Ahra.

"Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian, jika kalian tak peduli padaku!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya.

Tak ada jawaban terlontar dari mulut Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua kembali menunduk dan lalu menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"baiklah, kalian tahu kalian berdua salah?" Tanya Ahra mulai tenang.

"Ki-"

"berani membantah Kim Kyuhyun?"

Noona memanggil namanya lengkap, itu berarti emosi kakaknya bisa pecah kapan saja. Tapi kenapa ia harus disalahkan juga? Padahal Ki Bum yang membuat masalah lebih dulu.

"malam ini, kalian di hukum tidur di kamar utama. Jangan ada yang tidur dibawah ataupun di sofa, ingat! Aku selalu tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. "

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar hukuman dari Ahra, memang bukan hukuman berat. Tapi akan menjadi lebih berat ketika kau harus tidur di kasur yang sama dengan musuhmu. Baiklah, posisi Ki Bum sekarang memang musuh Kyuhyun. Ia tak salah bukan?

"tapi sebelumnya makan dulu, jangan mengeluh jjangmyeon-nya dingin karena itu juga salah kalian. Mengerti? " kata-kata Ahra terdengar seperti ancaman bagi saudara kembar dengan watak bertolak belakang itu.

Walaupun enggan, Ki Bum menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia makan jjangmyeon-nya dalam diam. Inilah yang Ahra suka dari Ki Bum, meskipun dingin dan keras kepala tapi Ki Bum sangat penurut, ia tak pernah membantah perintah Ahra.

Sementara Kyuhyun. Ah, tangannya memang menggenggam sumpit, tapi ia tak menyentuh makanannya. Padahal Ahra tahu betul, jjangmyeon adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Ahra mulai cemas, Kyuhyun harus makan. Ia tak boleh sekalipun melewatkan waktu makan atau ia akan sakit seperti dua minggu lalu saat ia menghadiri perlombaan debat Ki bum yang berlangsung dari pagi hingga malam.

Tapi kali ini Ahra harus mendisplinkan kedua adiknya, ia tak boleh luluh walaupun sebenarnya ini terasa sulit baginya.

Malam mulai larut, dua remaja dengan bola mata kecoklatan yang tampak sama melangkah memasuki kamar utama.

Ini adalah kamar orang tua mereka, sejak eomma meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Kamar ini selalu Ahra gunakan untuk menghukum si kembar jika mereka bertengkar. Entah apa motif Ahra menggunakan kamar ini sebagai tempat hukuman. Ki bum dan Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu. Mungkinkah Ahra ingin membuat mereka selalu mengingat eomma dan appa? Mengingat kalau mereka sebenarnya selalu ada bersama mereka? Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke tempat tidur, sebenarnya badannya sudah terasa tak nyaman sejak pagi. Mungkin karena udara dingin dan karena ia berkeliaran tanpa jaket tebal tadi sore, tapi ia tak boleh mengeluh. Tidak, ia harus menjadi Kyuhyun yang kuat.

Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil merenung menatap lampu Kristal yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Ki Bum, ia duduk di meja kerja appa dulu, membuka beberapa buku dan dengan bodohnya mencoba membaca walaupun tanpa bantuan kaca mata ataupun soft lens yang biasa ia gunakan.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka diam, sama-sama tak berani membuka pembicaraan. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mencoba tidur, entahlah. Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi noona selalu tahu tiap kali mereka di hukum dan lalu memutuskan tidur terpisah. Bisa dipastikan keesokan harinya si kembar akan masuk ke gerbang neraka yang kedua. Noona yang ajaib.

Beberap menit berlalu, dan satu jam. Sudah satu jam mereka bertahan tanpa bertegur sapa. Ki Bum yang mulai mengantuk karena harus menatap buku tanpa membacanya karena ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat huruf apa yang ada disana, dan lalu Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dikeningnya.

Susah payah ia merebahkan diri, menarik selimut hingga dada dan menekuk tubuhnya sedemikian rupa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di perutnya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan ringisannya agar tak di dengar Ki Bum, ia benar-benar berhasil bertahan, tapi sepertinya Ki Bum sudah terlanjur menyadarinya.

Ki Bum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, sebenarnya sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun, melihat setiap gerak-gerik anak itu, dan akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kyuhyun tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"gwaenchana?" Tanya Ki Bum tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan matanya erat.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menemukan bola mata kecoklatan yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "eoh," jawabnya singkat, menaggapi pertanyaan Ki Bum.

Baik-baik apanya, mereka sudah hidup bersama selama enam belas tahun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal jauh lebih dalam dari siapapun, dan Ki Bum tahu kembarannya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"apa perutmu sakit?" Tanya Ki Bum memastikan, melihat posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang menekuk seperti itu Ki Bum yakin bagian perut adiknya itulah yang sakit.

Kyuhyun ingin menyangkal, sungguh ia ingin melakukan itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, ia tak pernah bisa berbohong pada Ki Bum.

Di tengah rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. Mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Ki Bum itu memang benar.

Terdengar desahan Ki Bum ditelinga Kyuhyun, ia beranjak hendak keluar dari kamar. Melihat itu, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mencegah Ki Bum, mencekal pergelangan tangan Ki Bum sekuat yang ia bisa.

"jangan keluar," katanya lirih sembari menahan ringisannya.

"diamlah, aku hanya akan mengambil obat di kamar,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng , tidak. Ki Bum tak boleh kemana-mana, kalau ia keluar dan ketahuan noona bagaimana?

"aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai ketahuan, lagipula ia tak akan membiarkanmu mati seperti ini," seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Kyuhyun, Ki Bum bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan dalam benaknya dengan sangat tepat.

"tapi aku yang akan dimarahi besok,"

"eoh, memang seharusnya kau. Suruh siapa tadi tak kau sentuh makan malammu? Diamlah, sudah aku bilang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

Ki Bum melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mengendap masuk kekamarnya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Di bukanya laci nakas yang terletak antara tempat tidurnya dan juga tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia menemukannya. Botol obat magh milik Kyuhyun dan miliknya juga sebenarnya. Ya, untuk penyakit satu ini mereka sama-sama memilikinya.

Ki Bum keluar dari kamar, ia mengendap-endap, memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Berhasil, ia berhasil mencapai lantai satu, sekarang ia harus pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Ah, ia harus cepat. Kalau tidak, nanti ketahuan oleh noona dan itu bisa menjadi masalah besar untuknya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum berhasil membawa segelas air, perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar utama yang sengaja tak ia tutup rapat untuk memudahkannya masuk lagi. Dan sekarang ia sudah ada didalam kamar, kakinya berjalan mudur, mendorong pelan pintu menggunakan punggungnya hingga tertutup.

Sementara di luar kamar, di samping lemari yang berisi koleksi porselen berukuran kecil milik eomma, seseorang berdiri menyembunyikan dirinya. Awalnya ia sempat khawatir, tapi akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kim Ki dan Kim Kyu, kedua adik kesayangannya, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tetapi tetap saja mereka adalah saudara kembar, mereka memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat.

Di dalam kamar, Ki bum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring dalam posisi yang sama seperti ketika ia tinggalkan tadi.

Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap.

"bangun dulu dan minumlah,"

Kyuhyun menurut, ia bangun dibantu Ki Bum hyung-nya. Ki Bum meminumkan obat dan juga air mineral hangat pada Kyuhyun dan lalu kembali membaringkan adiknya itu.

Ia menarik kursi kerja yang tadi ia duduki. Memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menekuk tubuhnya walaupun tidak separah tadi.

Diusapnya punggung adiknya, memang terasa sedikit aneh jika mengingat pertengkaran hebat yang sempat terjadi beberap jam lalu diantara mereka. Tapi tidak akan menjadi aneh jika itu merupakan kebiasaan yang memang selalu mereka lakukan sejak kecil.

Ki Bum ataupun Kyuhyun tak merasa canggung sama sekali, karena sejak dulu jika salah satu dari mereka sakit mereka memang selalu melakukan ini. Sangat manis.

"lebih baik?" Tanya Ki Bum pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk menanggapi, kini matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam perlahan ia buka. Menatap iris kecoklatan milik sang hyung yang tengah menemaninya.

"Bum-ah, kenapa kau menyembunyikan PSP-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih, suaranya terdengar serak karena masih menahan sakit.

Ki Bum terdiam, ia tak lekas menjawab. Seharuanya ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa ia bohongi, jadi sepertinya ia memang harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"itu.."

"eoh?"

Ki Bum menghela napasnya berat, gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kepeduliannya pada Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Yoo sonsaengnim," ujar Ki Bum akhirnya,

Alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut, tanda ketidak pahamannya mengenai alasan Ki Bum. Apa hubungannya PSP dengan Yoo sonsaengnim?

"Yoo sonsaengnim?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur,"

Ki Bum berjalan kesisi lain tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti apa hubungan antara Yoo sonsaengnim dengan PSP.

"apa hubungan Yoo sonsaengnim dengan PSP?" gumam Kyuhyun dibelakang punggung Ki Bum,

Ki Bum diam beberapa saat, begitupun Kyuhyun yang juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tentunya ia masih memikirkan hubungan mengenai Yoo sonsaengnim dan juga PSP, Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran.

"Kau ingat apa yang Yoo sonsaengnim katakan minggu lalu?" Tanya Ki Bum, ataukah ini pernyataan?

Alis Kyuhyun semakin bertaut, "minggu lalu?" gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia ingat. Ia ingat apa yang Yoo sonsaengnim katakan, dan apa hubungannya dengan PSP. Ah, jadi begitu.

"aku ingat," kata Kyuhyun seraya menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada punggung Ki Bum.

Aroma tubuh Ki Bum sama dengan aroma tubuh appa, aroma yang selalu ia rindukan. Dan rasa rindunya bisa sedikit terobati jika ia dekat dengan Ki Bum.

Kyuhyun berbaring tepat dibelakang punggung Ki Bum, tak ada jarak antara mereka. Bahkan rambut Kyuhyun sampai mengenai tengkuk Ki Bum, dan dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya membuat Ki Bum kegelian.

"Ya! Hajima!" seru Ki Bum sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kikikkannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak juga berhenti, ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ditengkuk Ki Bum.

"Ya! Hyun! Berhenti!"

"Gomawo hyung- tidak, maksudku Bum-ah"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, dan bahkan tertawa. Tak sulit sebenarnya membuat mereka berbaikan, hanya saja mereka sama-sama keras kepala, dan itulah kendala satu-satunya.

Malam semakin larut, keadaan sudah sangat sunyi sejak Ahra datang dan memarahi mereka karena membuat keributan tengah malam. Tapi tampak senyuman samar muncul di raut si sulung, siapa yang tidak senang kalau rencananya berhasil?

"Bum-ah, kau sudah tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Ki Bum memang sudah tidur.

"Bum-ah, kau mendengarku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, tentu saja karena yang ditanya memang sudah tidur.

"kau sudah tidur ya…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Bum-ah, mengenai yang tadi…" katanya menggantung,

"kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak pernah marah karena kau menyembunyikan PSP-ku. Sebenarnya… sebenarnya aku marah karena kau berbohong padaku, hanya itu. Sungguh…"

Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri seolah Ki Bum masih terbangun dan mendengarkannya. Namun baginya ini lebih baik, karena jika Ki Bum terjaga ia tak bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"sejak kecil kita sudah berjanji kalau kita tak akan pernah saling membohongi, ingat janjimu itu Kim Ki Bum," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di belakang punggung Ki Bum.

Ki Bum tersenyum ditengah tidurnya, ataukah sejak tadi ia tidak tidur?

"Hyun bodoh,"

TBC

jangan mengharapkan konflik berat di story ini ya, :) setiap chapter thank you memang bersambung, tapi setiap chapter memiliki konflik kecil yang berbeda-beda. hanya cerita ringan sebagai hiburan kecil kkkkkk


	3. Thank You (A Song For You)

Dua pasang kaki berbalut celana hitam dan juga sepatu cats yang serupa melangkah bersama, seseorang yang mempunyai tubuh lebih tinggi terus berbicara, bertanya dan mengatakan banyak hal.

Sementara seorang lagi, pria berkaca mata tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi dengan kalimat singkat, atau bahkan hanya anggukan ataupun gelengan.

Pria berkaca mata itu terus bertanya dalam batinnya, apakah orang disampingnya ini tak punya rasa lelah? Apakah tenggorokannya tak sakit? Sejak bangun tidur, sarapan, di bus. Dia tak pernah berhenti mengoceh, bahkan Ahra menegur mereka ketika sarapan tadi. Ya, karena ia terus berbicara ketika makan, ia sampai tersedak beberapa kali.

Kim Kyuhyun yang aneh.

Mereka berdua masih berjalan bersama, si kembar Kim. Sampai dikelas, tak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun masih tampak asyik berbicara walaupun tidak sebanyak ketika mereka hanya berdua. Hingga seseorang datang ke meja Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun harus menghentikan setiap ocehannya.

"KIbum-ah!" panggil seseorang yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah salah satu sunbae mereka. Namanya…

"Yesung sunbaenim," seru Ki Bum pelan. Ah, ya. Namanya Yesung, Kyuhyun ingat sekarang.

Kibum beranjak dari mejanya, ia membungkuk memberi salam. "ne, annyeonghaseo sunbaenim,"

"annyeong Kibum-ah, dan…." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, "Kyuhyun-ssi," katanya melanjutkan dengan nada bicara yang berbeda dan sepertinya sedikit tak nyaman dengan keberadaan si magnae Kim itu.

Aigoo, lihatlah bagaimana perubahan sikap Yesung. Dia terlihat sangat akrab pada Ki Bum, tapi pada Kyuhyun? namun sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa mengerti itu, ia terlihat tak terganggu dengan perubahan sikap Yesung. Walaupun ada Yesung disana, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak. Memangnya kenapa ia harus pergi? Ki Bum adalah miliknya hari ini.

"ada apa sunbaenim kekelasku pagi-pagi?" Tanya Ki Bum memecahkan suasana yang sempat kaku.

Yesung mengulas senyumnya, ia mengangsurkan gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi di genggamnya pada Ki Bum, "ini daftar acara untuk pentas seni minggu depan, tolong kau susun dan serahkan padaku besok. " katanya di selingi senyuman dengan nada bicara yang amat ramah.

Ki Bum dan Yesung bercakap-cakap, sementara Kyuhyun. Anak itu masih duduk disamping Ki Bum dengan tangan melipat di depan dada.

Pentas seni….

Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau sampai apa yang ada dalam pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Apakah Ki Bum akan setuju? tak ada salahnya mencoba, ia akan mengatakannya nanti kepada Ki Bum setelah Yesung sunbae pergi.

Menit berlalu, percakapan Yesung dan Ki Bum terhenti saat suara bel tanda masuk terdengar. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah tertekuk, kesempatannya untuk membicarakan idenya pada Ki Bum hilang sudah pagi ini.

"Ya, Hyun. Kembali ke bangkumu," perintah Ki Bum pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya dan mendorong kursinya tanpa beranjak hingga berada di tempat semula.

Sebuah meja di kantin yang terletak di bagian tengah, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan disana, Kim bersaudara.

Dua kubu di pojok kiri dan kanan tak hentinya menatap mereka, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun yang makan bersama.

"mereka semua menatap kita,"

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh,

Terdengar helaan napas Ki Bum, anak ini. Kim Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak memiliki kepekaan sama sekali. Ki Bum jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi, saat Kyuhyun masih betah duduk disampingnya padahal ada Yesung disana. Yesung dari kubu musim dingin yang memang tak pernah bisa akrab dengan anak-anak dari kubu musim panas.

"saudara kembar makan bersama, itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Ki Bum tak menanggapi, ia hanya terus makan sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang terus menyingkirkan sayuran dari menu makan siangnya. Kebiasaan.

"Bum-ah,"

Ki Bum mendongak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun,

"pentas seni…. Ayo kita ikut pentas seni!"

"Uhukk!"

Ki Bum tersedak, ia tak salah dengar bukan? Pentas seni? Kyuhyun mau ikut pentas seni?

"kau serius?" Tanya Ki Bum dengan alis bertaut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar cerah. "ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu!" serunya bersemangat.

Ki Bum masih diam, bukannya ia tak mau. Hanya saja, ia tak terlalu suka tampil di depan orang banyak. Dan juga, kenapa harus lagu itu?

"eoh, Bum-ah~" rengek Kyuhyun, ia tak sadar semua orang dikantin tengah menatapnya. Ujung tombak musim panas yang tengah merengek dengan puppy eyes-nya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

Ki Bum tampak gelisah. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus merengek? Ia benar-benar tahu letak kelemahan Ki Bum, "kenapa harus lagu itu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, ia berpikir sejenak. "kapan terakhir kali kita menyanyikan lagu itu? Empat tahun lalu?"

Ki Bum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, lagu kesukaan eomma dan appa. Terakhir kali mereka menyanyikannya sekitar empat tahun lalu, ketika keluarga mereka masih lengkap.

Dan kali ini mereka harus menyanyikannya lagi, bukan dihadapan eomma, appa, dan juga Ahra noona, tetapi dihadapan teman-teman sekolahnya. Dan dalam keadaan yang sudah jauh berbeda.

Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat, hingga seruan pelan suara Ki Bum tertangkap indra pendengaran Kyuhyun. "baiklah, kita ikut" putusnya.

Alunan suara merdu yang di iringi dengan dentingan piano seolah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Menebar kehangatan dan perasaan teduh bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Ahra, gadis bersurai hitam dengan bola mata kecoklatannya. Kepalanya tak henti bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menikmati setiap lantunan lagu indah dari kedua adiknya. Meresapi setiap melodi dan menggali ingatannya kembali, ingatan tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kedua adiknya menyanyikan lagu ini empat tahun terakhir, sejak appa pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Melody terakhir telah Ki Bum mainkan sebagai penutup lagu indah itu. Snow Flower, lagu yang akan Kyuhyun nyanyikan dan Ki Bum iringi dengan piano. Entahlah, mengapa kedua orang tua mereka begitu menyukai lagu sendu milik penyanyi Park Hyo Shin yang merupakan salah satu idola eomma dulu.

"Noona bagaimana?"

Itu suara si magnae, Ahra tersenyum sembari mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

Ki Bum tersenyum senang di balik piano melihat respon Ahra, begitupun Kyuhyun. Bibirnya merekah tak kalah cerah dari kedua kakaknya.

"hari ini cukup," kata Ki Bum sambil beranjak berdiri, suaranya memang pelan tapi terdengar tegas. Suara Khas Kim Ki Bum, anak lelaki tertua dikeluarga kecil itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut mendengar perintah Ki Bum, mereka baru dua kali mengulang dan Ki Bum bilang sudah cukup?

"ini baru yang kedua kalinya Bum-ah, ayo kita latihan lagi!" protes Kyuhyun disertai rengekkannya yang menurut Ahra sungguh ajaib. Ajaib? Memang sangat ajaib, setiap kali Kyuhyun merengek maka saat itu juga Ki Bum dan dirinya akan kalah.

Ahra nampak hanya diam dengan kedua bola matanya yang tak lepas menatap kedua adiknya, pasti selalu seperti ini. Mereka akan akur diawal dan diakhir tak dapat di hindari lagi, mereka akan terlibat perdebatan.

"aku rasa cukup, sekarang waktunya tidur." Seru Ki Bum pelan.

"sekali lagi Bum-ah, jebal…." Rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

Ah, mereka berdua memang keras kepala. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Ki Bum mengalah, ia kembali duduk di depan piano dan meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano.

"oke! Noona kau harus benar-benar menilainya kali ini!" kata Kyuhyun penuh semangat mendapati Ki Bum yang mengabulkan permohonannya.

Ahra tersenyum mengangguk dan lalu berkata singkat, "oke!"

Waktu istirahat tiba, Ki Bum melangkah meninggalkan kelas menuju ruangan panitia. Hari ini ia akan mendaftarkan namanya dan juga Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu peserta pentas seni nanti, sekalian memberikan daftar acara yang ia susun semalaman. Ya, alasan kenapa ia tak mau latihan terlalu lama semalam adalah karena ini. Karena tugasnya yang lain.

Ki Bum sengaja pergi sendiri tanpa mengajak Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sedang mendengkur di kelas, lagi pula kalaupun Kyuhyun tengah terjaga Ki Bum sama sekali tak ingin membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya. Bisa dipastikan suasananya akan jadi sangat canggung.

"Sunbaenim!" seru Ki Bum setelah melihat keberadaan Yesung di depan meja pendaftaran.

Yesung tersenyum mendapati Ki Bum yang tengah berjalan mendekat, "eoh, Ki Bum-ah," sapanya ramah.

Ki Bum balas tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "ini daftar acara kemarin, aku sudah menyusunnya"

Diterimanya gulungan beberapa lembar kertas dari tangan Ki Bum, itu adalah susunan acara yang kemarin ia berikan pada hobaenya itu.

Yesung membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan memeriksanya, beberapa kali ia mengangguk menanggapi hasil kerja si genius Kim Ki Bum. Tak salah ia menyuruh Ki Bum yang menyusunnya, semuanya diperhitungkan begitu detail dan hasil kerja Ki Bum memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Maksimal tujuh menit untuk setiap penampil, sepertinya itu memang cukup"

"ne, aku mencocokkannya dengan jumlah penampil tahun kemarin. Aku yakin jumlahnya tak akan berbeda jauh untuk tahun ini,"

"Baiklah terimakasih Ki Bum-ah," seru Yesung sembari menepuk pundak Ki Bum pelan, ia sudah mendapatkan daftar acara, tinggal menyerahkannya pada sekretaris untuk di ketik ulang.

Yesung hendak melangkah meninggalkan Ki Bum yang masih berdiri disana, ada apa dengannya? Biasanya ia akan kangsung pergi kalau tujuannya sudah selesai.

"Ada apa lagi Ki Bum-ah?"

"eoh, itu sunbaenim," tangan Ki Bum bersatu, jemarinya saling bertaut. Bisa Yesung lihat kedua ibu jari Ki Bum yang bergerak-gerak, ia cukup tahu kebiasaan Ki Bum, kebiasaannya ketika gugup ataupun ragu.

"Ada apa Ki Bum-ah?" Tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

Ki Bum menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya. Kenapa ia harus ragu? Bermain piano diatas panggung dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang bukan sesuatu yang memalukan bukan? Lagi pula…. Ia tak akan sendiri, ada Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

Sorot mata Ki Bum mulai serius, "Sunbaenim aku mau mendaftar jadi peserta,"

Mata Yesung membola, ia tak salah dengar bukan? "Kau tidak berbohong?"

Alis Ki Bum bertaut, apanya yang berbohong? Memangnya aneh kalau dia mendaftarkan diri jadi peserta pentas seni?

Melihat manik kecoklatan Ki Bum yang memandangnya lurus seperti itu, Yesung sadar kalau anak ini serius, "Ki Bum-ah, jadi kau benar-benar serius?"

Ki Bum tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas mewakili jawabannya.

Sementara di balik pintu, seseorang tengah berdiri bersandar pada tembok ruangan panitia dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Sebenarnya ia sudah berada disana sejak beberapa menit lalu, menunggu sang kakak yang dengan tega meninggalkannya di kelas tanpa memberitahunya kalau waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Dan sekarang ia ada disini, di depan ruang panitia pentas seni. Menunggu Ki Bum yang sepertinya sedang mendaftarkan keikut sertaan mereka, Kyuhyun datang kemari untuk memarahi kakaknya karena tak membangunkannya.

Tapi sepertinya ia harus sedikit bersabar, kalau tidak mau merusak keadaan disana.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu diluar ruangan, ia bisa mendengar percakapan Ki Bum dan Yesung di dalam sana, hingga sebuah perkataan yang ia yakin keluar dari mulut Ki Bum terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

"ini pasti berat untukmu,"

"jangan katakan itu, sunbaenim kau tahu ini bukan keinginanku. Anak itu yang memaksa, jadi terpaksa aku harus ikut…."

'Terpaksa….' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, jadi Ki Bum terpaksa?

Sorot mata Kyuhyun meredup, namun pandangannya begitu tajam. Ia meluruskan tubuhnya dan melangkah lebar meninggalkan ruangan yang kini baginya sangat menjijikkan bahkan orang-orang didalamnyapun tak kalah menjijikkan.

Ia tak bisa mendngarnya lebih banyak lagi, menjadi orang dungu dan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya? Tidak! Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan melakukan itu. Dan Ki Bum, jika ia tak mau kenapa ia tak menolak saja sejak awal? Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Dari pada harus melakukan sesuatu dengan 'paksaan'.

Bayangan Kyuhyun hilang di belokkan ujung lorong, ekspresinya tampak dingin namun bersamaan dengan itu, ada raut kecewa dan sedih disana. Kim Kyuhyun, sesakit itukah?

Sementara didalam ruangan, Ki Bum dan Yesung masih bercakap-cakap tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya orang itu pergi.

"Ya, kau terpaksa ikut karena kau sangat menyayanginya, bukan?" goda Yesung membuat Ki Bum salah tingkah.

Yesung memang salah satu sunbae yang paling dekat dengan Ki Bum, Yesung cukup tahu dirinya walaupun mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena Ki Bum termasuk anak rumahan.

"Mwoya," sergah Ki Bum, mencoba menepis kesimpulan Yesung yang menurutnya terlalu…. Terlalu jelas?

Yesung tersenyum, menyenangkan menggoda Ki Bum menggunakan Kyuhyun. Anak itu selalu salah tingkah, berpura-pura tak peduli tapi nyatanya sangat peduli. Dasar. "jangan menyangkal Kim Ki Bum, aku tahu kau tidak suka tampil di depan orang banyak. Tapi demi adik mu kau mencoba menekan semuanya,"

Kali ini Ki Bum tak mengatakan apapun. Yang Yesung katakana benar, ia bisa melewati batasannya hanya demi Kyuhyun, dan untuk Kyuhyun, anak kurang ajar itu.

Lelaki berkaca mata itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah dengan tergesa, sepanjang perjalanan tadi Ki Bum tak hentinya berlari, keringat bercucuran hampir di seluruh tubuhnya membuat kemejanya sedikit basah.

Ki Bum, ia membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar, bola matanya berputar entah apa yang ia cari.

Sepasang sepatu cats tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu, Ki Bum tersenyum setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, alasan kenapa ia pulang dengan tergesa dan berlari tanpa henti.

Air mukanya yang tadi penuh kekhawatiran berangsur berubah, menjadi sebuah wajah dengan kelegaan.

Sepatu cats itu milik Kyuhyun, hari ini ia tak pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meninggalkannya ketika ia pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh tangannya setelah membersihkan papan tulis karena hari ini jadwal piketnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ketika ia kembali kekelas tak ada seorangpun disana, ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tapi tidak aktif. Ia juga menghubungi ponsel beberapa teman dekat Kyuhyun yang cukup ia percayatapi mereka sama-sama tak tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Karena itulah ia sangat khawatir.

Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia tak akan sanggup menampakkan dirinya di depan Ahra, orang yang telah mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya.

Si bungsu Kim, Kim Kyuhyun. Ia tengah bersandar di kursi malas diruang keluarga, kakinya ia naikkan keatas meja dengan sekantung besar snack dan juga beberapa kaleng soda di pangkuannya.

Sekilas Ki Bum tersenyum, ia lega. Ia lega menemukan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Biarlah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, yang terpenting adiknya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun masih menonton televise tenpa memperdulikan Ki Bum yang mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan, hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat Ki Bum dan mengingat apa yang ia katakana pada Yesung ketika istirahat tadi.

Ia tak ingin bertengkar, jadi lebih baik ia menghindar. Ya, baginya ini lebih baik.

Langkah Ki Bum terdengar melewatinya hingga langkahnya terhenti, sepertinya tepat di depan tangga.

"aku tak akan menuntut alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku, hanya saja…."

Perkatan Ki Bum menggantung, mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Hanya saja apa? Apa ia mau mengatakan apa yang tadi ia katakan pada Yesung? Ia mau mengatakan kalau ia terpaksa?

"…. Jangan terlalu banyak minum soda, kau tahu itu tidak baik," lanjut ki Bum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Berpura-pura baik Kim Ki Bum? Setelah tadi ia mengatakan kalau ia terpaksa ikut pentas seni karena Kyuhyun memaksa dan sekarang ia pura-pura peduli padanya? Sungguh hebat.

Kyuhyun berdecak dibalik gerutuannya dalam hati. Kau sungguh hebat kim Ki Bum.

Senandung kecil mengiringi setiap kegiatan gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung itu, ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya. Semua masakan sudah selesai di masak dan ditata diatas meja, sekarang dia hanya tinggal memanggil kedua adiknya untuk makan bersama.

"Kim Ki! Kim Kyu! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Ahra menggema di kediaman keluarga kecil mereka.

Ahra melepas apron yang sejak tadi di gunakannya, menungkan air kedalam tiga buah gelas yang ia susun sesuai posisi duduk mereka.

Langkah kaki terdengar mulai mendekat, itu Kim Ki dan di belakangnya, si magnae Kim Kyu.

Akhirnya makan malam di mulai, mereka semua diam dan beberapa menit kemudian Ahra mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Aku akan datang kesekolah untuk melihat penampilan kalian nanti, kalian jadi ikut bukan?"

"Tidak," , "Ya,"

Alis Ahra bertaut. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa jawaban mereka tak sama?

Ki Bum memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"jadi kalian-"

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Ahra sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan juga Ki Bum yang masih terheran-heran.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Ahra memandang Ki Bum menuntut penjelasan. Sementara yang dipandang tampak jauh lebih tak mengerti, Ki Bum benar-benar tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden makan malam, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun tak saling bicara. Tidak, sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang selalu menghindar, ia selalu menghindari Ki Bum.

Pentas seni semakin dekat, dan mereka tak pernah berlatih lagi sejak makan malam waktu itu. Bahkan Ahra selalu bertanya mengapa mereka tak berlatih, dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawab malas. Sedangkan Ki Bum? Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung, sangat bingung. Tentu saja.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mau diajak bicara, ia begitu dingin pada Ki Bum. Tapi malam ini Ki Bum harus mendapat kepastian, kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

Ki Bum masuk kedalam kamarnya dan juga Kyuhyun, ia menutup pintu rapat. Menghindari kemungkinan Ahra masuk tiba-tiba. Firasatnya mengatakan ini tak baik, Kyuhyun yang tak mau bicara dengannya menandakan ada sesuatu yang anak itu sembunyikan darinya.

"Hyun-ah, kita harus bicara."

Ki Bum berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku tugasnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi terlihat tengah menulis sesuatu kini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hyun, aku tak suka berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Ki Bum langsung pada poin utama, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Ki Bum, kenapa Ki Bum bertanya? Bukankah harusnya ia senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan?sekarang Ki Bum tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai dengan paksaan bukan?

"eobseoh," jawab Kyuhyun singkat akhirnya.

Ki Bum mendekat, ia tak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang tak ada apa-apa?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suaranya yang datar.

Alis Ki Bum bertaut mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun, "Kim Kyuhyun, kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu-"

"tidak, aku tahu kau jenius. Jadi kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Potong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia pergi meninggalkan Ki Bum sendiri dikamar mereka. Malam ini, ia ingin menenangkan diri. Ia masih belum bisa menghadapi Ki Bum. Mungkin ia harus mengadu kepada eomma dan appa untuk saat ini.

Rutinitas Ahra setiap pagi, membereskan beberapa bungkusan snack yang berhamburan diruang keluarga, bekas siapa ia tak perlu mencari tahu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang suka menonton televise sambil makan makanan ringan seperti ini? Si anak kurang ajar Kim Kyu, ck.

Gadis itu masih membereskan ruangan keluarga sambil bersenandung seperti biasanya, namun sebuah suara membuatnya mendongak, melihat siapa yang menimbulkan suara pintu yang cukup ia hapal. Pintu kamar utama.

Diliriknya pintu itu dengan ujung matanya, seseorang dengan celana training hitam dan juga kaus berwarna biru gelap keluar dari sana.

Rambutnya berantakkan menandakan kalau ia baru saja terjaga, dia Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kyu?" panggil Ahra ragu,

Yang dipanggil tampak mengerjapkan matanya, setelah menydari siapa yang menyapanya ia tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Kim Kyu, kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Ahra diiringi langkahnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak lekas menjawab, ia tersenyum sekilas. "aku hanya rindu mereka," kata Kyuhyun sambil menguap dan lalu menggosok matanya.

Hati Ahra terenyuh, Kyuhyun merindukan mereka. Eomma dan appa. Kyuhyun memang seperti ini, ia tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jika senang ia akan tersenyum, jika sedih ia akan menangis dan jika kecewa ia pasti akan marah.

Berbeda dengan Ki Bum, ia hampir tak pernah menampakkan perasaannya melalui ekspresi. Ia selalu menyembunyikannya dengan rapat, dan itu sungguh membuat Ahra selalu khawatir padanya.

"arra, sekarang cepat mandi sarapan akan segera siap!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan lalu naik kelantai dua.

Ahra menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh Tanya, ada yang aneh pada kedua adiknya. Mereka tampak tak saling bicara, bahkan mereka tak pernah latihan lagi untuk pentas seni.

Untuk masalah kali ini Ahra pikir belum saatnya ia ikut campur, ini saatnya mereka mencari solusi dari masalah mereka sendiri. Mereka harus bisa menyesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Hari ini kelas sangat ramai, dua jam pelajaran terakhir di bebaskan, memberi waktu pada semua siswa baik itu peserta ataupun panitia untuk mempersiapkan acara besok.

Manik kecoklatan Ki Bum tak lepas memandang Kyuhyun, memandang setiap gerak-gerik adiknya yang nampak tak peduli keberadaannya. Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman berandalannya, begitulah Ki Bum menyebut mereka. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum lihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari bangku dan menyambar tasnya, sepertinya ia akan pulang.

Ki Bum ikut berdiri, "Kyuhyun!" seru Ki Bum, Kyuhyun berpaling dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Ayo kita bicara," kata Ki Bum dengan nada suara yang setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia berbalik memandang Ki Bum. "tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan,"

Beberapa siswa mulai melihat kearah mereka, tertarik dengan percakapan pendek deengan nada dingin si kembar Kim.

"Ada," sergah Ki Bum dan lalu melangkah lebar sambil menarik paksa lengan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun terus memberontak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ki Bum di lengannya.

Kini mereka sampai di atap, tempat teraman untuk bicara tanpa didengar orang lain.

"Jangan menarik ku seperti ini bodoh! Kau seperti menarik pacarmu saja!" umpat Kyuhyun keras.

Ki Bum tak mengatakan apapun, ia sudah kebal mendengar setiap umpatan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu memang selalu mengumpat sesuka hatinya jika marah.

"Kim Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun mendongak setelah sesaat memijat pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah, "Apa?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Ki Bum sebelum ia mulai berbicara, "katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"apa pedulimu Kim Ki Bum?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang, amarahnya terasa seperti sudah ada di pucuk kepala.

"Apa peduliku? Kau bertanya apa peduliku?" Tanya Ki Bum balik seraya melangkah mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Kalimatnya berulang, menandakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Setelah belasan tahun mereka bersama, saling menjaga, dan berbagi segalanya. Kyuhyun menyangsikan kepeduliannya?

"Ya, apa pedulimu kim Ki Bum? Ini hidupku kenapa kau harus tahu segalanya?"

Ki Bum terdiam, perkataan Kyuhyun terasa menohok didadanya. Sakit. Bahkan ini tak kalah sakit dibanding ketika ia melihat kedua orang tuanya menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka.

Napas Ki Bum berhembus kasar, seolah dengan itu semua masalah ini akan ikut terbang bersama hembusan napasnya. "kau benar, itu hidupmu. Dan tak sepantasnya aku ikut campur. Tapi, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku begitu saja. Kau tahu kita sudah terikat sejak lahir,"

Tak biasanya Ki Bum berbicara panjang lebar, sesak di dadanya mendorong dirinya untuk mencoba mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar apa yang Ki Bum katakan, baginya itu hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka, "kenapa aku tak bisa lepas darimu? Karena Noona? Noona selalu menyuruhmu menjagaku bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"kau pikir aku sedangkal itu? Kau pikir aku melepaskan segalanya hanya karena perintah noona Kim Kyuhyun?! "

Kyuhyun tersentak, Ki Bum meninggikan suaranya, rahangnya tampak mengeras dengan sorot matanya yang sangat tajam.

"Ya! Dan aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukannya!"

"Terpaksa? Tahu darimana kau aku terpaksa? Siapa yang mengatakannya?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya Kim Ki Bum! Kau mengatakannya pada orang lain! kau mengatakannya pada Yesung sunbaenim!"

Yesung sunbaenim? Alis Ki Bum bertaut, kapan ia mengatakan kalau ia terpaksa pada Yesung sunbaenim? Seingatnya…. Ya, ia pernah mengatakannya. Tapi bukan begitu maksudnya, dan lagipula darimana Kyuhyun tahu percakapan mereka?

"apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka, seringain terpatri di bibir pucatnya. "kau masih bertanya apa maksudku? Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya ketika kalian berbicara berdua di ruangan panitia beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Kembali Ki Bum terdiam, ada yang salah. Kyuhyun salah paham, ia pasti tak mendengar kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

"kau tak bisa berkata sekarang? Itu cukup bukan Kim Ki Bum," cerca Kyuhyun sinis, ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Ki Bum yang masih mematung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ya! Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap arah suara yang memanggilnya, disana tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dua orang temannya tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju kearahnya.

"aku mencarimu dari tadi Kyu, ternyata kau disini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah ke dua temannya, Lee Dong Hae dan juga Lee Hyuk Jae. Mereka berdua adalah teman terbaik bagi Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ah, tidak. Bukan Hyukjae, anak itu tak suka dipanggil Hyukjae, ia lebih suka orang-orang memanggilnya Eunhyuk.

Ya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Seperti apa yang mereka katakan, mereka benar-benar mencari Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Berlari dari ruangan satu keruangan yang lain, karena itulah napas mereka sekarang terasa berat karena terus berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Donghae setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun, ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini Donghae yakin apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan itu benar, si kembar Kim kembali bertengkar.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan mengekori Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti inilah saat ketika mereka sangat dibutuhkan, mereka tahu itu. Mereka harus menemani Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi.

Anak itu selalu seperti ini jika bersedih, Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak kesepian jika tak ada Ki Bum disisinya.

Hari ini pentas seni akan diselenggarakan, Ki Bum berdiri dibelakang panggung bersama beberapa panitia. Sebenarnya Ki Bum bukan siapa-siapa, ia hanya di minta oleh ketua pelaksana untuk membantu jalannya acara.

"Ki Bum-ah, kau tampil diurutan 27, ini nomor pesertanya,"

Itu Yesung, sang ketua pelaksana. Diangsurkannya sebuah kertas berukuran kartu identitas pada Ki Bum, sedangkan Ki Bum menerimanya dengan lemas, maniknya yang kecoklatan memandang benda itu sendu.

"Ki Bum-ah," panggil Yesung pelan.

Tampak tubuh Ki Bum sedikit tersentak, bahkan seorang Kim Ki Bum bisa melamun ditempat ramai seperti ini jika pikirannya sedang tak tentu.

"Ah, ye Sunbaenim. Terimakasih sudah mengambilkannya untukku."

Ki Bum, ia memang tersenyum tapi Yesung tahu, hatinya tak benar-benar tersenyum. Desas-desus tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin sudah sampai ditelinganya, dan ia tahu itulah alasan kenapa Ki Bum jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya hari ini.

Ponsel Ki Bum bergetar di kantung blazernya, Ki Bum meraihnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat baru disana. Itu, dari Ahra noona.

'Kim Ki, kalian urutan keberapa? Aku tak boleh datang terlambat, bukan?'

Noona akan datang kesekolah, bagaimana cara Ki Bum menyampaikannya pada noona? Menyampaikan kalau kemungkinan penampilannya akan batal hari ini. Ia tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan kebenarannya.

'urutan ke 27, sekitar jam tiga noona.' Balas Ki Bum akhirnya.

Ya, ia tak boleh mengecewakan noona. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mengatasi semuanya sendiri, ia harus bisa.

'ok! Dan katakan pada adikmu untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya, eoh! Saranghaeyo Kim Ki~'

'nado~'

Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia menyuruh Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya? Bahkan sejak datang kesekolah ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung anak itu.

Tadi ia berangkat terpisah dengan Kyuhyun, saat keluar gerbang rumah ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya bersama Donghae. Ya, Donghae menjemput Kyuhyun dengan sepeda motornya pagi ini. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit tenang jika memang Kyuhyun bersama Donghae.

Ah, Kim Kyuhyun dimana kau sekarang? Jangan membuatku cemas….

Ahra masuk kesebuah gedung olah raga yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa hingga tampak seperti tempat konser music, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana suasananya lebih tenang tetapi letak panggung dibawah sana benar-benar terlihat jelas. Strategis.

Ia menyiapkan cameranya, menurut Ki Bum mereka akan tampil sekitar pukul tiga, berarti masih tiga puluh menit lagi. Ia masih harus menunggu, tapi ini takkan membosankan sepertinya. Apalagi melihat penampilan anak-anak yang sebaya dengan kedua adiknya dibawah sana.

Mengingatkannya ketika ia masih di sekolah menengah atas dulu, di sekolah ini, disekolah yang sama dengan Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Ahra tengah bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya, di belakang panggung Ki Bum tengah berdiri sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Kyuhyun, ia tak ada….

Kyuhyun, ia tak datang….

Jemari Ki Bum kini saling bertaut, ibu jarinya ia gerak-gerakkan beraturan.

Seseorang menatapnya dari jauh, menatap Kim Ki Bum si jenius yang selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun kenyataan berkata lain sekarang, ia hanya melihat Kim Ki Bum yang tengah gugup dan bimbang.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus membantu salah satu hobae sekaligus adik kesayangannya itu.

"Siwon-ah! Kemari!"

Seseorang yang ia panggil Siwon berjalan cepat menghampirinya, pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan paras bak malaikat itu kini membungkuk hormat pada salah satu senior yang sangat dihormatinya itu. "Ye, sunbaenim. Ada apa?"

"Tolong kau handle semuanya sementara, aku harus keluar sebentar"

Siwon tak bertanya macam-macam, ia patuh pada perintah sang senior. Sementara orang yang baru saja melimpahkan wewenangnya pada Siwon melangkah pergi dengan langkah cepat sembari mengotak-ngatik ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah seharusnya kau ikut tampil dalam acara itu?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambutnya yang ia beri gel hingga berbentuk runcing dibeberapa bagiannya.

Ia memasukkan ponselnya setelah terlihat membalas pesan singkat entah dari siapa.

"aku baru ingat, Donghae benar. Bukankah kau akan tampil dengan Ki Bum?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertannyaan -atau mungkin pernyataan- dari salah satu sahabatnya yang mirip ikan teri, Eunhyuk.

Kini mereka tengah berada di depan mini market tak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

Kyuhyun, Pandangannya menerawang, menatap awan yang berarak diatas kepalanya.

Tampil bersama Ki Bum? Haruskah ia pergi?

Tidak! Ki Bum tidak mau tampil dengannya, Ki Bum terpaksa. Jadi untuk kebaikan bersama-menurutnya- sebaiknya ia tak pergi. Ia takkan pergi kesana!

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melempar pandang, Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala. Ia tak mudah di bujuk oleh sembarang orang, bahkan oleh mereka berdua yang merupakan sahabatnya. Tapi mereka harus mencoba.

"Kyu, mungkin sekarang Ki Bum sedang bingung karena kau tak datang," jelas Donghae seolah bisa melihat apa yang tengah Ki Bum lakukan sekarang.

Eunhyuk memandang kedua sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya ikut bicara, "aku juga membayangkan hal yang sama, mungkin kembaranmu itu sedang berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencarimu! Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Bukankah sepasang anak kembar mempunyai sesuatu seperti telepati yang sangat kuat?"

"Mwoya, telepati apa ikan teri? Babo!" cerca Kyuhyun sembari memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Berhenti memukulku Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Eoh, Kim Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau disini?" sapa seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat, hendak bergabung dengan perkumpulan aneh ini-mungkin-.

"Annyeonghaseo," sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan, seolah ingin membuat salah satu sunbae mereka itu malu.

Orang itu berdecak kesal, dasar anak-anak ini. "eoh, annyeong." Jawab orang itu malas.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ada disini? Setahuku sebentar lagi waktunya kau tampil bukan?" tanyanya,

"tidak" sangkal Kyuhyun singkat. "lagipula sedang apa sunbaenim disini? Bukankah kau ketua pelaksananya?"

Bola mata Yesung bergerak tak tentu, "oh itu, aku sedang mencari udara segar sebentar," katanya sembari melakukan peregangan-peregangan ringan yang tampak bodoh dimata Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tak akan tampil? Tapi tadi Ki Bum sudah mengambil nomor peserta, aku pikir kalian akan ikut, sayang sekali padahal kulihat Ki Bum sudah susah payah melupakan ketidak sukaannya tampil di depan orang banyak." Terang Yesung panjang lebar.

Matanya mendelik beberapa kali, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Donghae melihat apa yang Yesung lakukan, "benarkah? Kyuhyun-ah jadi Ki Bum tidak suka tampil di depan orang banyak?" tanyanya penuh antusias dan sebenarnya terlihat sedikit berleebihan.

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun, pikirannya mulai melayang. Ki Bum susah payah menekan ketidak sukaannya demi Kyuhyun, demi dirinya. Pantas jika Ki Bum bilang ia terpaksa, tetapi meski begitu ia tetap mengabulkan keinginannya.

Ki Bum, ia peduli padanya….

Setelah mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Ia harus cepat atau semuanya akan terlambat dan Ki Bum akan semakin terluka karenanya.

Punggung Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

Yesung sang ketua pelaksana, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk secara bersamaan tersenyum sepeninggal Kyuhyun.

"Sunbaenim, acting mu jelek sekali.." komentar Donghae pada salah satu sunbaenya dari kubu musim dingin itu.

"Aku setuju! Aku pikir kita akan ketahuan tadi," seru Eunhyuk menimpali.

"memangnya acting kalian bagus?"

"BAGUS!" jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menanggapi, anak-anak dari kubu musim panas memang menyebalkan, simpulnya.

"ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya,"

"Mwo? Terimakasih?" Tanya Eunhyuk di buat sedramatis mungkin.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku barusan," kata Yesung merasa menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"kami bercanda, heheh" sergah Eunhyuk diselingi tawanya yang terdengar garing.

"Sunbaenim, aku senang kau minta bantuan kami. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin mengirimnya kesana, tapi Kyuhyun keras kepala." Gerutu Donghae seolah mengadukan sikap Kyuhun pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, "aku mengerti, memangnya kalian pikir bagaimana Ki Bum? Ia juga sama keras kepala,"

"Ah, Bocah kembar keras kepala," keluh Enhyuk.

Nomor peserta Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun sudah di panggil beberapa kali, Ki Bum berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke stage. Sejak tadi ia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kyuhyun akan datang, Kyuhyun takkan pernah meninggalkannya seperti ini, dongsaengnya takkan pernah melakukan itu.

Akan tetapi harapannnya seolah musnah bersamaan dengan nomor pesertanya yang terdengar beberapa kali di panggil, Kyuhyun ia benar-benar tak datang. Awalnya ia berharap Kyuhyun akan datang di menit-menit terakhir, tapi ini bukan drama, ini kehidupan nyata, dan Ki Bum harus menelan pil pahit itu sekarang.

Kini Ki Bum sudah berada diatas panggung, beberapa siswa bersorak menyemangati, dan yang lainnya memandang Ki Bum bingung, termasuk Ahra. Ia bingung karena Ki Bum hanya sendiri, kemana Kyuhyun?

Dilihatnya Ki Bum yang membungkuk cukup dalam, dengan wajah lemas yang amat kentara bagi Ahra. Ahra mulai cemas, ia yakin terjadi sesuatu pada kedua adiknya.

Setelah duduk dihadapan piano yang terletak di bagian kanan panggung, tampak Ki Bum menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, ia gugup.

Ki Bum mulai menekan tuts piano, baiklah ia akan memainkan melody nya saja. Putusnya. Disela permainannya ia melirik kearah tribun penonton, ia menemukannya. Seseorang dengan bola matanya yang kecoklatan, noona. Ia memandang Ki Bum sembari tersenyum dan menyerukan kata 'Fighting' tanpa suara.

Ki Bum balas tersenyum, ini demi noona. Ia akan melakukannya.

Ki Bum memainkan melody dari lagu Snow Flower, kini sudah hampir sampai di detik ke empat belas. Dan sekarang seharusnya Kyuhyun bernyanyi, detik lima belas….

"Eoneusae gireojin geurimjareul ttaraseo.. ttanggomi jin odeum sogeulgeudaewa geutgo itneyo.."

Ki Bum mendongak, itu suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dibagian tengah panggung, diawal lagu ia sedikit terlambat tapi kini ia bisa menyesuaikannya.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Ki Bum disela nyanyiannya, sekilas ia tersenyum. Sementara Ki Bum, matanya terasa panas, tapi susah payah ia menahannya. Menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

Lirik pertama tadi seolah menggambarkan kehidupan mereka, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun. Saling mengikuti, saling menjaga, dan mereka selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun.

Mereka melanjutkan pertunjukkan hingga selesai, gemuruh tepuk tangan dan juga sorakkan memenuhi ruangan itu. Ki Bum meninggalkan piano nya dan berdiri berdampingan bersama Kyuhyun, mereka memberi hormat dan lalu berjalan menuju back stage. Senyuman merekah di bibir keduanya, tetapi ketika Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Ki Bum, secepat mungkin Ki Bum merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Jika aku berada disampingmu, tidak peduli betapapun beratnya…. Aku merasa kalau aku bisa melakukannya, aku merasakan perasaan itu… "

Ki Bum memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jijik, sementara yang di pandang hanya menyengir menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ketika angin menggerakkan jendela dan bahkan di tengah malam yang membuat terbangun…." Lanjut Kyuhyun, "Aku akan menghapus semua kenangan pahitmu dengan senyuman cemerlang,"

"Berhenti Kim Kyuhyun, itu menjijikkan!"

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar Ki Bum memprotesnya, sejak tadi Kyuhyun mengucapkan beberapa penggal lirik dari Snow Flower. Lagu indah kesukaan eomma dan appa.

"tapi liriknya benar-benar cocok dengan kita, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia mainkan di sekitar dagunya.

Ki Bum tersenyum singkat, entahlah. Walaupun itu lagu cinta yang menceritakan tentang perpisahan, tapi memang ada beberapa lirik yang seolah menceritakan hidup mereka. Namun ia tak pernah berharap hidup mereka akan berakhir seperti lirik yang lainnya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun.

"Ki Bum-ah,"

"Hn," jawab Ki Bum singkat, sebenarnya ia masih malas bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Anak itu hampir mengahancurkan semuanya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Ki Bum, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa datang kemari? Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran? Dan lalu kenapa sikapnya begini lagi? Apa ia sudah tak marah?

"…. Bum-ah…. Kim Ki Bum!" sentak Kyuhyun keras tepat di depan telinga Ki bum,

Ki Bum mengerjap, astaga ia melamun ternyata. "Apa?"

"aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau malah melamun," rajuk Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang ia majukan.

Ki Bum hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya, bagaimana tidak. Kyuhyun merajuk sambil memajukan bibirnya, sikap manjanya mulai keluar lagi.

"Bum-ah,"

"apa?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah salah faham, " aku Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, sebelum bicara ia sempat melirik ke sekitar mereka, mengantisipasi kalau ada yang mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan. "Dan lagu tadi, itu untukmu, maafkan aku…" lanjutnya.

Ki Bum yang memang pada dasarnya orang pendiam yang tak suka banyak bicara, ia tak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

Namun kini tangannya terangkat dan mendarat lembut di pucuk kepala sang adik yang tengah menunduk, ia mengusaknya lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

Kyuhyun mendongak, ia mengerti maksud tindakan Ki Bum. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, apa yang Ki Bum lakukan padanya sudah cukup mengartikan semua, Ki Bum mengerti, dan ia memaafkannya.

Jemari Ki Bum yang berada diatas kepala Kyuhyun masih memainkan helain rambut Kyuhyun lembut, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum! KENAPA KAU MENARIK RAMBUTKU!"

Ahra melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu utama gedung olah raga, bibirnya tampak tersenyum begitu cerah.

Kelegaan menyelimuti hatinya, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ia berjalan ringan sembari menebar senyumnya, akan tetapi di gerbang utama. Ia melihat seseorang yang tengah melangkah masuk ke pelataran sekolah.

Dia…. Seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan dan juga lesung pipitnya yang membuatnay terlihat manis.

Dia…. Seseorang yang Ahra temui di restoran jjangmyeon sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

"Chogiyo,"

Ahra mengerjap, wajahnya yang tadi terkagum-kagum kini bersemu merah setelah sadar siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"bukankah kau yang waktu itu di restoran? Kau masih ingat aku?"

Ahra masih membeku, ia tak bermimpi bukan? Orang itu menyapanya.

Dengan ragu Ahra mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum kaku, ia salah tingkah.

"Annyeonghaseo… Wah, kita bertemu lagi, bukankah ini sangat kebetulan?" Tanya lelaki itu antusias, senyumannya sangat manis bagi Ahra, bahkan jika Ahra es batu ia yakin ia akan meleleh saat itu juga. Astaga perumpamaan yang sungguh aneh.

"Ne, kebetulan…" timpal Ahra pelan,

"ah, kenapa aku tidak sopan sekali, namaku Park Jungsoo tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk," katanya seraya mengangsurkan tangan pada Ahra.

Ahra membalas uluran tangan Leeteuk dengan sedikit canggung, "namaku Ahra, Kim Ahra…"

mereka tampak cocok, sama-sama memiliki garis wajah yang lembut dan senyuman yang cerah.

Beberapa kali mereka saling mencuri pandang dan lalu wajah mereka akan bersemu merah, apa artinya? Entahlah hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Dalam hati Ahra terus bergumam, 'Leeteuk…. Namanya Leeteuk….'

TBC


	4. Thank You (The Choise)

"uri noona kelihatannya senang sekali.…" goda Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya Ahra berjalan kedalam rumah dengan senyuman merekah dan bahkan langkahnya terlihat seperti sebuah lompatan-lompatan kecil.

Yang disapa tersenyum cerah, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Hari ini ia benar-benar bahagia.

Bagaimana tidak? Leeteuk menjemputnya di kampus tadi siang dan bahkan pemuda itu mengantarnya ke pabrik dan menungguinya hingga pekerjaannya selesai. Benar-benar pria bertanggung jawab bukan?

Ahra berjalan mendekat menuju sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk, "Kim Kyu," serunya sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bantal kursi berbentuk persegi. "kalau tidak salah, Hyukjae itu temanmu bukan?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Ahra, "Hyukjae? Eunhyuk maksud noona?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Ahra mengangguk antusias sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tampak manis ketika tersenyum. "dia temanmu, kan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk, kenapa tiba-tiba Ahra menanyakan tentang Eunhyuk temannya?

"kalau begitu, kau tahu seseorang bernama Leeteuk?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, bola matanya bergulir kekanan dan kekiri seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Leeteuk….

Leeteuk….

Leeteuk….

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berseru cukup keras, "eoh, aku tahu! Dia paman Eunhyuk! Tapi kalau aku tak salah Eunhyuk memanggilnya hyung,"

Senyum Ahra semakin lebar, ternyata Leeteuk tak berbohong. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sama persis seperti apa yang Leeteuk katakan padanya.

"tunggu sebentar, bagaimana noona bisa mengenal pamannya Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

ia memang penasaran, karena rasanya aneh kalau noonanya ini bisa mengenal pamannya Eunhyuk. Setahu Kyuhyun pamannya Eunhyuk sudah lulus kuliah, itu berarti mereka tidak bertemu di kampus. Lalu darimana noona tahu mengenai dia?

Ahra tersenyum simpul, "sebenarnya aku…."

Dan Ahra menceritakan semuanya dari awal pada Kyuhyun. Pertama kali mereka bertemu di restoran jjangmyeon, ketika mereka bertemu disekolah, dan cerita Ahra ditutup dengan….

"…. Ia teman yang baik,"

"hanya teman? Tak lebih?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Ahra menggedikkan bahu, "kami hanya berteman, tak lebih dari itu…."

"sungguh?" goda Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Pipi Ahra bersemu merah, tapi ia memang hanya berteman dengan Leeteuk. Teman…. Hanya teman…. Mungkin untuk saat ini? Memangnya siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana?

"Berhenti Kim Kyu, sudah aku bilang, kami hanya berteman. Mengerti?" Ahra beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi ke kamar.

"pacaran juga tak apa!" teriak Kyuhyun pada sang noona yang tengah melangkah meninggalkan ruanga keluarga.

Sementara itu di lantai dua, seseorang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Wajahnya datar tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, tidak. Bukan ekspresi datar, tapi ekspresi dingin.

Terlihat ada raut tak senang diwajah putihnya, namun kadang terbersit raut ketakutan walau hanya terlihat sekilas disana.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Ki Bum beranjak dari meja belajarrnya menuju tempat tidur single miliknya yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia lepas kaca matanya dan mulai membaringkan diri.

Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, sunyi. Penerangan kamar sangat minim karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun sudah mematikan lampu dan hanya menyalakan satu lampu tidur diantara tempat tidur mereka.

Manik kecoklatan Ki Bum menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar mereka yang bercat putih, menembus kegelapan diruangan itu, bibirnya terkatup rapat namun terlihat ada sedikit getaran disana. Selain itu….

Pantulan cahaya lampu mengenai bola mata beningnya, dan terlihatlah kilauan Kristal di sudut mata pemuda itu. Semakin lama Kristal tersebut turun menuruni tulang pipinya dan berakhir di bantal biru tua miliknya.

"Bum-ah…."

Mendengar namanya di panggil Ki Bum segera mengusap kasar matanya dan membalikkan diri membelakangi seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Bum-ah…." Panggil orang itu kembali, suaranya terdengar lirih dan terasa bergema di telinga Ki Bum karena suasana yang sangat sunyi.

Ia beranjak dari pembaringannya dan mendekat pada Ki Bum, "Bum-ah, gwenchana?"

Ki Bum diam, ia tak dapat bersua. Ia takut suaranya bergetar ketika berbicara dan membuat dongsaengnya khawatir.

Ia, Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur Ki Bum. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia belum tidur, ia tahu semua yang Ki Bum lakukan, dan ia melihat apa yang terjadi barusan.

Inilah yang selalu membuatnya cemas pada hyung satu-satunya itu, Ki Bum yang tertutup dan selalu menelan semuanya sendiri. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menemukan Ki Bum menangis sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini, sejak kecil Ki Bum memang seperti itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah memaksa Ki Bum untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, ia hanya akan menghibur saudara kembarnya itu dengan segala kemampuannya. Sebisa mungkin membuat Ki Bum nyaman berada disampingnya.

Setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari Ki Bum yang masih memunggunginya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri di belakang Ki Bum. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ki Bum sampai pinggangnya hingga menutupi leher.

Si magnae berbaring dengan memandang punggung tegap Ki Bum, 'aroma appa' gumamnya dalam hati. Aroma tubuh Ki Bum memang sama dengan aroma tubuh appa, karena itu tiap kali ia merindukan appa, ia akan terus menempel pada Ki Bum seharian.

"Bum-ah…." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Bisa Ki Bum rasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya, air matanya yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan kini menerobos dengan kuat, membasahi kedua matanya, jatuh melewati hidungnya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat getaran halus di tubuh Ki Bum, Ki Bum menangis. Simpulnya.

"Bum-ah…." Seru Kyuhyun pelan, "jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ingin kau pikirkan, jangan takut dan merasa sendirian. Ingatlah, aku selalu ada di sampingmu, aku selalu bersamamu…." Gumam Kyuhyun di iringi pergerakan halus lengannya yang naik ke tubuh Ki Bum.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Ki Bum yang dapat ia jangkau. Mengusapnya pelan dan beraturan, layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan putranya.

Tangisan Ki Bum pecah, isakannya memang pelan namun getaran di tubuhnya semakin kuat. Lelehan air matanya kini berjatuhan cukup deras membasahi wajahnya.

Andai….

Andai ia bisa menceritakan ini pada Kyuhyun.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun akan mengerti ketakutannya?

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun akan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan?

Namun apa yang ia lihat tadi sore sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya, untuk kali ini. Ki Bum yakin, Kyuhyun takkan sejalan dengannya, dengan pemikirannya.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Ki Bum yang berjalan sekitar satu meter di depannya, sejak kejadian semalam hingga sore ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali belum mendengar suara Ki Bum.

Anak itu jadi sangat pendiam, bahkan Kyuhyun yakin. Pagi ini Ki Bum juga tak bertegur sapa dengan noona, dan ia juga yakin. Ki bum, ia menghindari noona.

Entah apa penyebabnya ia tak tahu, hanya saja ia yakin apa yang terjadi semalam ada hubungannya dengan noona. Tapi apa?

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu mempercepat langkahnya dan mensejajarkannya dengan Ki Bum, "Bum-ah, hari ini ayo kita ke game center!" ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Ki Bum memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, "tidak untuk hari ini," jawabnya singkat dan dingin.

Tampak si magnae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tapi aku mau hari ini…." Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Ki Bum tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia menggeleng pelan sebagai perwakilan dari jawabannya.

Masih, Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah, ia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Dan berjalan cepat mendahului Ki Bum.

Melihat itu Ki Bum mendesah, ia mengejar kyuhyun dan menarik bahu anak itu. "baik, tapi tak lebih dari satu jam. "

Senyum Kyuhyun berkembang begitu lebar mendengar apa yang Ki Bum katakan. Sesungguhnya, yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini bukan game center. Tapi suara bass hyungnya yang seharian ini tak bisa ia dengar .

"Kim Ki! Kim Kyu! Kalian dari mana saja?"

Bentakan Ahra menghentikan langkah mereka, langkah si kembar Kim yang tengah mengendap di anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Ahra berjalan sedikit berlari menghampiri keduanya, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Bola mata kecoklatannya mengkilat kejam. Itu kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sebenarnya.

"kalian dari mana? Kalian tahu ini jam berapa?" cerca Ahra pada Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam sedangkan Ki Bum menatap lurus Ahra, "kami dari game center," jawab Ki Bum tenang.

Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Ki Bum harus mengatakannya?

Dahi Ahra berkerut, mereka bilang dari game center? Apa mereka menghabiskan waktu empat jam di tempat itu? "mwo? Game center?"

"kalian ke game center sejak pulang sekolah sampai jam delapan malam?" Tanya Ahra tak percaya.

Ki Bum mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memandang kakak tertuanya Ahra.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disana sampai menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, huh?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab, Kali ini Ki Bum memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menatap Ahra, dan ia menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ahra pakai sebelumnya.

Senyuman kecil berkembang diujung bibir Kyuhyun, ia mendapat ide agar kemarahan Ahra pada dirinya dan juga Ki Bum tak berlanjut. "Noona,"

"Apa?!" jawab Ahra ketus dengan nada tinggi.

Tampak Kyuhyun meringis hingga akhirnya tangan pucatnya menunjuk pergelangan tangan Ahra, disana di pergelangan putih Kim Ahra. Ada sebuah gelang berhiaskan daun maple yang terlihat sangat manis ketika dikenakan.

"tidak biasanya noona mengenakan perhiasan seperti itu," komentar Kyuhyun.

Ahra terperangah, ia tampak gugup. "memangnya aneh jika aku menggunakan ini?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti pembelaan diri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak, tapi setahuku noona tidak punya benda-benda seperti itu,"

"Apakah itu pemberian seseorang?" goda Kyuhyun,

Ki Bum memandang mereka dalam diam.

"mwo- mwo? Memangnya siapa yang mau memberiku sesuatu seperti ini, huh?" ujar Ahra gugup.

Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan senyumannya, kini ia yakin benda itu memang pemberian seseorang setelah ia melihat respon Ahra. "entahlah, mungkin seseorang yang sedang dekat denganmu noona. Te-man ba-ik mungkin?" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengejah kalimat teman baik yang Ahra tahu mengarah pada siapa.

Ahra mulai salah tingkah, ia menurunkan tangnnya yang sejak tadi berada di pinggang. "sebaiknya kalian pergi mandi, aku tunggu di ruang makan," putusnya seraya berlalu dan turun kelantai satu.

Senyuman yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun tahan akhirnya muncul, sikap Ahra barusan benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ah, dan kali ini ia menghembuskan napas lega. Hukuman sepertinya takkan jatuh malam ini.

"Ya! Ki Bum-ah! Kenapa kau bilang pada noona kalau kita ke game center?" Tanya Kyuhyun beralih pada Ki Bum dan menuntut jawaban dari sang hyung.

Ki Bum tak menjawab, ia malah naik kelantai dua meninggalkan Kuhyun.

"aish, Ya! Bum-ah! Tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Ki Bum.

Tak dihiraukannya teriakkan Kyuhyun di belakang nya, Ki Bum masih melangkah santai menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya! Bum-ah! Kau tahu, aku rasa gelang yang noona kenakan tadi pemberian dari pacarnya," oceh Kyuhyun di belakang Ki Bum.

Raut wajah Ki Bum berubah meredup.

"aku rasa pacarnya itu Leeteuk hyung, dia pamannya Eunhyuk," jelas Kyuhyun lagi tanpa di minta.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengoceh tentang Leeteuk dan juga Ahra, hingga Ki Bum berbalik padanya dengan pandangan dingin.

"aku tak perduli, jangan bicarakan itu lagi dihadapanku," tuturnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung di tempatnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Kenapa sikap Ki Bum seperti itu? Apa yang salah dengan yang ia katakan? Kenapa ia…. Tampak marah?

Angin musim gugur meniup surai hitam sepunggung milik seorang gadis dengan paras lembutnya, kepalanya menengadah menatap langit senja berhiaskan awan dan juga sekelompok burung yang tengah terbang dengan sayapnya.

Ia meluruskan kakinya yang berselonjor ditanah berumput dipinggiran sungai Han, merapikan kemeja berwarna hijau toscanya yang terlihat sedikit kusut karena ia pakai sejak tadi pagi.

Pergi ke kampus dan lalu ke kantor untuk membantu paman, itulah ritinitasnya hari ini. Dan sore harinya, saat ia keluar dari pintu gedung kantor. Disana, ada seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada pintu sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih.

Senyuman dengan lesung pipitnya yang mungil seolah menjadi pemanis hari-harinya akhir-akhir ini, tentunya selain kedua dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya, bagi gadis itu mereka adalah obat dari segala rasa sakitnya. Mereka segalanya.

"kau melamun?"

Gadis itu mengerjap setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, ikut menyelonjorkan kedua kaki panjangnya dan lalu mengangsurkan sekaleng soda dingin padanya. Pada gadis itu, Kim Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, di sambutnya sekaleng soda dari tangan lelaki di sampingnya dan langsung meminumnya. Ya, sebelum memberikannya pada Ahra, terlebih dahulu ia membuka penutup kalengnya. Benar-benar sikap yang sopan.

Pemuda tadi menghembuskan napasnya keras, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya. "Ahra-ssi, menurutmu aku ini seperti apa?"

Ahra tampak berpikir, pertanyaan ringan tapi ia pikir ia harus memikirkan jawabannya sebaik mungkin. "Leeteuk-ssi itu…. Orang yang baik," jawab Ahra diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Pemuda itu, Leeteuk. Ia terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Ahra, "baiklah aku orang baik, tapi bagaimana kau melihatku? Tidak, maksudku…." Jeda Leeteuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "sebagai apa kau melihatku?"

Wajah Ahra tampak bingung beberapa saat hingga ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki di hadapannya ini, "Leeteuk-ssi ingin aku melihatmu sebagai apa?" pancing Ahra dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Maksud hati ingin serius, Leeteuk justru malah tertawa. Memang sulit membawa Ahra untuk berbicara serius apalagi mengenai sesuatu seperti ini, gadis ini selalu membuat segalanya menjadi sebuah candaan. Dan itulah yang Leeteuk suka dari seorang Kim ahra.

Tawa Leeteuk berangsur hilang, kali ini ia memandang Ahra serius. "aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai lelaki," katanya lembut namun tersirat maksud dalam disana.

Begitupun Ahra, ia tersenyum lembut. "aku selalu memandangmu seperti itu,"

"sungguh?" Tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan.

Ahra mengangguk pasti, ia memang selalu memandang Leeteuk sebagai seorang lelaki. Seseorang yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna menurut definisi nya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. "kalau begitu, kau mau mengikat janji denganku?"

Tubuh gadis itu membeku, janji? Kenapa cepat sekali? Bahkan belum ada satu bulan mereka saling mengenal dan dengan tegasnya Leeteuk berani mengikat janji dengannya?

Ahra bergeming menatap Leeteuk di sampingnya, sementara Leeteuk memandangnya penuh harap.

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin pilihanku tak salah. Ahra-ssi yang terbaik untukku,"

Jantung Ahra berdegup begitu keras, penuturan Leeteuk terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Tapi dapatkah ia mempercayainya? Mempercayai lelaki ini sepenuhnya?

Melihat Ahra yang masih diam, Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan. "jika kau belum siap untuk janji setia, setidaknya kita bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam dulu mulai hari ini bukan?"

Gadis itu menelan salivanya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali ia mendengar seseorang mengungkapkan perasaan pada dirinya. Namun entah mengapa, ketika Leeteuk yang mengatakannya ia merasakan getaran yang berbeda, getaran yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahra…."

"Leeteuk-ssi, kau tahu posisiku bukan?" Tanya Ahra memotong kalimat Leeteuk sambil memandang riak air di sungai Han.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Kim Ahra sebagai orang tua tunggal dari kedua adiknya," jawab Leeteuk santai dan tenang.

Sebelumnya Ahra pernah menceritakan mengenai keluarga kecilnya pada dirinya, mengenai kedua adik kembarnya, Kim Ki Bum dan Kim Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk-ssi tahu posisi seperti apa itu?" Tanya Ahra kembali.

Leeteuk tampak berpikir, ia diam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berkata pelan, "aku tahu, karena aku juga di posisi hampir sama denganmu, hanya saja bedanya keberadaan orang tua mereka, orang tuamu juga," ia menghela napas, "sejak lulus sekolah dasar Eunhyuk tinggal denganku, jadi aku tahu posisimu, aku mengerti,"

Ahra tersenyum mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku mengerti, dan itu bukan masalah," tutur Leeteuk pasti.

Mungkin ini bukan masalah untuk sekarang, tapi Ahra takut ini akan menjadi masalah di waktu yang akan datang. Selain itu, ia juga takut tak bisa membagi hatinya.

Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun, mereka masih remaja. Mereka berada di tahap dimana kau harus memberinya perhatian penuh tanpa celah, inilah yang menjadi pemikiran terbesarnya ketika ia hendak menapaki sebuah hubungan.

Oleh karena itu, sejak eomma meninggal tiga tahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya sementara, ia akan memfokuskan diri untuk menjaga kedua adiknya. Menjaga mereka hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa dan siap untuk hidup mandiri.

"apakah mereka akan mengerti? Apakah mereka mau menerima semua ini?" Tanya Ahra entah pada siapa, dan entah menanyakan apa.

Namun sepertinya Leeteuk mengerti maksud Ahra, tangannya terulur mengusap punggung Ahra. Ia menggeser duduknya higga begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"kita harus mencobanya, lagipula aku yakin. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengerti,"

Ahra mengangguk pelan. Ya, ia harus mencobanya. Siapa tahu mereka akan mengerti, kalaupun mereka tak bisa menerimanya….

Pertemanan bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Leeteuk menarik kepala Ahra hingga bersandar di bahunya, di usapnya pelan surai hitam milik gadis itu.

Hubungan mereka tampaknya takkan semudah seperti yang ia bayangkan, mendengar setiap perkataan Ahra, ia menyimpulkan. Mungkin hubungan ini akan tersembunyi hingga waktu yang tepat untuk Ahra menyampaikannya pada kedua adiknya.

Ia mengerti, dan ia akan menerimanya.

Sementara itu Ahra menutup matanya, ia hanya berdoa semoga apa yang ia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang salah dan takkan melukai hati kedua adiknya. Hanya itu yang ia harapkan.

Keduanya terdiam tak melanjutkan pembicaraan, menganggap semuanya telah menemukan titik temu. Dan inilah keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Mencoba sebuah hubungan baru.

Riak sungai Han dan mentari yang perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya seolah menatap mereka berdua, menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan manis dari dua orang manusia dengan sebuah komitmen baru.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun berpaling pada seseorang yang memanggilnya, disana Eunhyuk melangkah lebar atau harus kah kita menyebutnya setengah berlari? Ia datang mengampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada gerbang sekolah.

"kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"hanya ingin saja," jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

Dengusan terdengar dari Kyuhyun, dasar aneh. Gumamnya dalam hati menanggapi sikap salah satu sahabatnya yang terbilang unik itu.

"ah, Kyu. Kau tahu, aku rasa mereka sudah resmi pacaran!" kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba denga nada tinggi.

Mata Kyuhyun membola, 'mereka' yang Eunhyuk maksud adalah Leeteuk dan juga Ahra.

"darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu mereka memang mulai menyelidiki hubungan Ahra dan juga Leeteuk, bukannya mereka lancang. Mereka hanya ingin tahu saja, karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menurut Eunhyuk Leeteuk selalu terlihat senang, dan begitupun dengan Ahra. Oleh karena itu mereka menyelidiki tentang hubungan Leeteuk dan juga Ahra.

"dua hari yang lalu aku masuk ke kamar Leeteuk hyung dan aku menemukan sepasang cincin di meja kerjanya," kata Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu layaknya para ahjumma yang sedang bergosip.

"kenapa kau tak bilang mengenai itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"tunggu dulu, awalnya aku pikir itu bukan miliknya, tapi kemarin malam sepulang kerja, aku melihatnya sudah mengenakan cincin itu,"

"sungguh?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti, "itu berarti jika noona mu mengenakan cincin yang sama-"

"mereka sudah resmi pacaran," simpul Kyuhyun.

"bingo!" seru Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berdiri, seseorang tengah memperhatiakn mereka melalui kaca matanya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama semua yang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Ekspresinya tak menggambarkan apapun, akan tetapi kedua belah tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seolah mengatakan, kalau ia tak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim berlalu dengan tenang, ahra makan dalam diam begitupun si kembar Kim yang juga tak membicarakan apapun.

Namun tanpa Ahra sadari kedua adiknya terus menatap jemari Ahra yang kini berhiaskan sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil berwarna soft pink di bagian ujung ukiran yang berbentuk seperti sebuah tanaman merambat.

'cincinnya berwarna silver dan ada ukiran seperti tanaman merambat dan juga…. Ada permata berwarna soft pink di ujung ukirannya. Ah, pamanku memang punya selera yang sangat bagus,'

Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun ingat betul apa yang Eunhyuk katakan tadi, dan ternyata apa yang mereka lihat sekarang telah membuktikan semuanya. Ahra noona mengenakan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sedangkan Ki Bum….

Ia tak memberi respon apapun walaupun ke khawatirannya telah terbukti sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ki Bum yang pertama kali beranjak dari duduknya, "aku akan pergi ke rumah Yesung sunbaenim, " katanya pelan.

Ahra mendongak, tidak biasanya Ki Bum pergi malam-malam begini. "sekarang? Untuk apa Kim Ki?"

"ne, mengerjakan sesuatu, " kata Ki Bum singkat.

"sesuatu apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun ikut penasaran.

"kau tak perlu tahu," jawab Ki Bum ketus.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut sedemikian rupa, "Kim Ki Bum kau menyebalkan!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Ahra mencoba membuat keputusan bijak, mungkin Ki Bum takkan melakukan hal-hal buruk disana. Mengingat Yesung memang salah satu senior kedua adiknya dengan prestasi cukup baik di sekolah dan Ahra tahu Yesung adalah salah satu teman terdekat Ki Bum.

"arraseo, kau boleh pergi. Tapi sebaiknya kau menginap, akan berbahaya kalau kau pulang tengah malam dari sana,"

Ki Bum mengangguk mendengar nasihat Ahra, ia berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik mengumpat.

"Ki Bum-ah!" seru Yesung terkejut menemukan Ki Bum yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tanpa permisi, Ki Bum berjalan masuk melewati Yesung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"hyung, boleh aku menginap malam ini?" Tanya Ki Bum seraya melempar tasnya keatas sofa sewarna tulang di ruangan tengah apartemen Yesung.

Yesung ikut duduk disamping Ki Bum, "ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menginap?"

Ki Bum menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Alis Yesung saling bertaut, sejak dulu ia selalu mengajak Ki Bum menginap di apartemennya jika ada tugas. Tapi anak itu tak pernah mau, dengan banyak alasan yang ia lontarkan.

Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia datang ke apartemennya? Bahkan tanpa memberi kabar. "kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun?" Tebak Yesung hati-hati.

Sekali lagi Ki Bum menggeleng, "aku bilang tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu," katanya seraya tersenyum manis menggoda Yesung.

"aish, menjijikkan," komentar Yesung singkat.

Sudah lama Ki Bum tak kesini, dulu hampir setiap minggu ia mengunjungi apartemen seniornya ini karena Yesung bilang ia kesepian. Ya, Yesung tinggal sendiri di Seoul sedangkan orang tuanya ada di Busan. Jadi pantas jika Yesung selalu mengeluh kalau ia butuh teman.

Namun kebiasaannya itu harus berubah setelah Kyuhyun berulah, sejak anak itu terlibat tawuran hebat dan menyebabkan beasiswanya di cabut. Banyak hal yang berubah pada kebiasaan Ki Bum.

Ki Bum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu, keluarga Yesung memang termasuk keluarga berada karena itu Yesung bisa tinggal di apartemen yang bisa di kategorikan cukup mewah untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"kau punya wine?" Tanya Ki Bum setelah matanya menemukan sebuah lemari kecil yang ia tahu sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan wine.

"kau tahu aku selalu menyimpannya, tapi ingat aku bukan peminum," jawab Yesung sebagai pembelaan.

Sekilas Ki Bum tersenyum, "aku tahu, kau hanya minum jika kau tak bisa tidur,"

"Ki Bum-ah, aku mau membeli beberapa makanan ringan di mini market depan apartemen, kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

Ki Bum berbalik setelah melihat-lihat beberapa botol wine milik Yesung, "tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Yesung mengangguk, "baiklah," katanya sembari menyambar jaket yang tersampir di kursi ruang tengah apartemennya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Yesung, Ki Bum membawa keluar sebotol wine. Ia menulis sesuatu dalam sebuah note dan menempelnya di pinggir botol.

Yesung masuk ke apartemennya, ia berjalan sedikit kesulitan karena makanan ringan yang ia beli cukup banyak.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan tengah, dan apa yang ia lihat bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Kim Ki Bum….

Ki Bum tengah menunduk dengan botol wine di meja yang berisi hanya tinggal seperempatnya saja, apakah anak ini minum sebanyak itu?

Yesung menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Ki Bum, ia mengangkat kepala Ki Bum yang menunduk. Anak itu masih sadar namun terlihat jelas ia mabuk berat.

"hyung…. Aku minum wine milikmu…. Ehehe…." Racau Ki Bum setengah sadar.

Dahi Yesung berkerut, sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Ki Bum seperti ini. Lagipula umur Ki bum bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun.

Yesung menyentuh botol wine yang ada di meja setelah indera penglihatannya menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak tertempel disana, itu sebuah note. Isinya….

"aku akan mengganti wine ini nanti, dan jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau sampai aku mabuk, bahkan pada Kyuhyun sekalipun."

Yesung mendesah keras, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"hyung…. Kau tahu…."

"apa?" jawab Yesung tak bertenaga, ia masih tak menyangka junior kesayangannya bisa mabuk sampai seperti ini.

Ki Bum mengangkat tangannya susah payah, di gapainya bahu Yesung yang tengah terpekur duduk di sampingnya, "uri noona…. Dia…. Dia…. Punya pacar…."

"Itu bagus," komentar Yesung pelan.

"bagus…. Haha… memang bagus…. Tapi aku tidak suka!" bentak Ki Bum diakhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar suara keras Ki Bum, Yesung sampai terperanjat, dan sepertinya ia tahu mengapa Ki Bum tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya malam-malam begini.

"kenapa tidak suka?" Tanya Yesung memancing respon Ki Bum.

"mmm…. Entahlah…. Aku…. Aku hanya takut…."

Alis Yesung bertaut, takut? Apa yang perlu di takutkan memangnya?

"takut?"

"eoh…. Bagaimana jika noona malah lebih menyayangi lelaki itu…. Dibanding aku…. Dan juga Kyuhyun? "

Yesung menatap Ki Bum lekat, jadi ini masalahnya. Yesung menemukannya, ia tahu kenapa Ki Bum bersikap seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Memberi tahu Kyuhyun? Atau menuruti pesan Ki Bum?

Yesung, ia benar-benar bingung.

Ki Bum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan itu dengan kedua bola maniknya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Suara pertama yang menyapa pendengarannya, itu suara….

Kyuhyun….

Tunggu sebentar, Kyuhyun?

Ki Bum membuka matanya selebar mungkin, ternyata pendengarannya memang tak salah. Suara tersebut benar suara Kyuhyun saudaranya. Akan tetapi….

Kenapa bisa ada Kyuhyun di rumah Yesung? Seingatnya ia minum wine di rumah Yesung dan lalu….

"Bangunlah dan minum ini," seru Kyuhyun pelan seraya membantu Ki Bum bangun.

Diangsurkannya segelas teh hangat pada Ki Bum yang tampaknya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Ki Bum meminumnya perlahan dibantu Kyuhyun,

"lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan setelah Ki Bum menghabiskan teh nya.

Ki Bum mengangguk perlahan, "kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ki Bum terdiam, sepertinya ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"kau pasti tidak ingat," gumam Kyuhyun karena Ki Bum tak juga mengatakan apapun.

"semalam kau mabuk berat di apartemen Yesung sunbaenim, kau juga meracau tak jelas,"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ki Bum, ia pikir sekarang waktunya ia mendengar, bukan waktunya ia bicara.

"kau tahu apa yang kau katakan ketika kau mabuk?"

Ki Bum menggeleng, sejujurnya ia memang tak mengingat apapun.

"kau meracau tentang hubungan Ahra noona, bagiku itu tak masalah selama noona tak mendengarnya. Tapi sayangnya noona mendengar semuanya,"

Kyuhyun memandang Ki Bum, "apa itu yang membuatmu menangis di tengah malam beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Ki Bum bergeming, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memang tak ingat apa yang ia katakan ketika mabuk, akan tetapi ia tahu pasti apa yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya dan ia tahu itu pasti melukai Ahra noona.

"seharusnya kau menceritakan semuanya padaku sejak awal, mungkin semuanya takkan jadi seperti ini,"

Takkan jadi seperti ini? Apa maksudnya?

Ki Bum menatap Kyuhyun minta penjelasan, yang ditatap tahu betul apa maksud dari tatapan itu. "aku rasa hari ini setelah pulang dari kampus ia akan pergi menemui Leeteuk hyung, mungkin untuk mengakhiri semuanya," gumam Kyuhyun seraya beranjak membawa gelas kosong bekas teh tadi.

Ki Bum merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Ia bermaksud memendam semuanya tapi malah jadi seperti ini, seharusnya Yesung tak menghubungi Kyuhyun seperti pesannya.

Tapi tak ada gunanya menyalahkan orang lain, Ki Bum yakin apa yang Yesung lakukan adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya terbaik. Jadi Yesung tidak dalam posisi yang salah.

Ki Bum beranjak dari pembaringannya, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan langkahnya serasa melayang. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menapaki lantai keluar dari kamarnya, tujuannya sekarang adalah lantai satu. Dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya.

Ki Bum berjalan perlahan menuruni anak tangga sambil berpegangan cukup kuat.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum! Kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisikan beberapa mangkuk yang penuh dengan makanan.

"tetap disini! Aku segera kembali!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kelantai dua.

Tak lama ia sudah kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terbebas, diraihnya sebelah tangan Ki Bum dan membantunya kembali menaiki tangga. "kau mau kemana dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kau tahu kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua!"

Sekilas Ki Bum tersenyum, "aku mencarimu," aku Ki Bum,

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "kau hanya tinggal memanggilku! Lagipula aku takkan pergi kemana-mana," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Cha! Duduklah!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah sampai di kamar, namun tak urung ia juga membantu hyungnya itu mencapai tempat tidur hingga ia mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

Kyuhyun membawa sebuah meja kecil keatas tempat tidur Ki Bum dan menata beberapa makanan yang tadi di bawanya. "makanlah sarapanmu, ah. Sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang. Aku lupa,"

"jam makan siang?" Tanya Ki Bum seolah tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "sekarang sudah jam sebelas, Kim Ki Bum kau hebat bisa tidur selama itu!" puji Kyuhyun di sertai dengan cibiran.

"kalau sekarang jam sebelas, lalu…. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"kau masih bertanya kenapa aku disini? Ck. Kalau aku tak ada memangnya siapa yang akan mengurusmu? Ahra noona sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjagamu hari ini,"

"maaf karena aku kau harus absen," tutur Ki Bum sambil menunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun menatap Ki Bum. Dasar, kenapa ia harus minta maaf? Padahal bagi Kyuhyun ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai saudara, lagipula Ki Bum juga sering absen sekolah jika Kyuhyun sedang sakit.

"suruh siapa minum sebanyak itu? Kau lupa? Di keluarga kita tak ada yang kuat minum selain Ahra noona dan eomma!" seru Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Namun dalam kalimatnya terkandung sebuah perhatian yang amat dalam, sebuah perhatian yang Kyuhyun samarkan dengan sipat kerasnya. Meski begitu, Ki Bum tahu Kyuhyun tak benar-benar memarahinya.

Ki Bum melahap makanannya dalam diam, sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu. "Hyun!"

"apa?"

"bisa kau ambilkan ponselku?"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ransel Ki Bum yang tergantung dekat meja belajar, dengan mudah ia sudah menemukan ponsel Ki Bum. Kyuhyun tahu benar dimana Ki Bum selalu menyimpan ponselnya itu.

Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Ki Bum, Ki Bum menerimanya dan segera menekan speed dial nomor satu di ponselnya.

"sama-sama!" seru Kyuhyun membuat Ki Bum mendongakkan kepalanya.

"terimakasih," jawab Ki Bum setelah menyadari kesalahannya karena tak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum mencoba menghubungi Ahra tetapi tak bisa, panggilannya selalu dialihkan pada kotak suara. Astaga noona, jangan mambuatku khawatir.

Ditatapnya setiap yang Ki Bum lakukan, "kau mencoba menghubungi noona?" tabak Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, kembali ia menekan nomor satu. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"ponsel noona tidak aktif, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya sejak ia berangkat tadi pagi," jelas Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Ki Bum menyerah, ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan lemas.

Ahra pulang setelah lewat jam makan malam, sebelumnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun agar memesan makanan saja. Karena ia tak bisa pulang cepat.

Ia pergi ke kampus tadi pagi dan menemui Leeteuk saat jam makan siang.

'Leeteuk-ssi, apa yang aku takutkan terjadi…. Karena itu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti atas pilihanku ini,'

'kita masih bisa mencobanya, kita sama-sama jelaskan,'

'maafkan aku, aku tak ingin melukai siapapun, jika semakin lama bukan hanya Ki Bum yang tersakiti, tapi kau juga. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi….'

'Ahra….'

'mianhaeyo Leeteuk-ssi….'

Percakapan mereka tadi siang masih terngiang di telinga gadis itu, meskipun ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor, ia tetap tak bisa melupakan apa yang ia katakan siang tadi.

Kalimat itu serasa mengiris hatinya, namun apa yang ia dengar di malam sebelumnya dari mulut Ki Bum, baginya terasa jauh menyakitkan.

Ki Bum-nya yang selalu tampil sebagai seseorang yang sangat dewasa ternyata memiliki sebuah pemikiran yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Ahra kalau pemuda itu akan memikirkannya.

Kim Ki, dia takut kasih sayang Ahra berkurang padanya dan juga Kyuhyun. Ahra tak bisa menyalahkan Ki Bum karena pemikirannya yang sesungguhnya terdengar kekanakan, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal itu karena sejak awal ia telah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Tapi bukan Ki Bum, melainkan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata penilaiannya meleset.

Dalam masalah ini, justru Kyuhyun berpikir jauh lebih rasional dan dewasa. Sedangkan Ki Bum….

Inilah sifat yang selama ini selalu Ki Bum sembunyikan darinya, sifatnya yang sesungguhnya.

Ahra memasuki rumah, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton televise sendirian di sofa. "Kim Kyu," panggil Ahra pelan.

Kyuhyun berpaling, senyumnya merekah setelah tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "noona!" seru Kyuhyun seceria munkin.

Senyuman Ahra berkembang tak kalah cerah, akan tetapi bisa Kyuhyun lihat mata sang noona yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Ia habis menangis simpul Kyuhyun.

"Bgaimana keadaan Kim Ki?"

"sepertinya lebih baik, walaupun saat bangun ia terlihat sulit untuk melangkah sekalipun, tapi ia baik-baik saja,"

Ahra menghembuskan napas lega, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain mendengar kalau adiknya baik-baik saja. "kalian sudah makan malam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebgai jawaban.

"arraseo, ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur. Noona juga mau istirahat," tuturnya seraya mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Ahra yang semakin menjauh, seberapa keraspun Ahra mencoba untuk selalu ceria. Kyuhyun tahu perasaan Ahra tak seperti itu, noona-nya pasti tengah kesakitan.

'pikirkan bagaimana perasaan noona, percayalah padanya. Yakinkan dirimu kalau ia tak akan membuatmu kecewa, sampai kapanpun, kau tahu kasih sayang noona takkan berkurang pada kita. Rasa sayang bukan seperti coklat yang kau bagi dan hanya akan tersisa sedikit atau bahkan habis, rasa sayang tidak seperti itu, rasa sayang takkan habis meski kau membaginya pada semua orang di seluruh dunia…. '

Ki Bum berguling diatas tempat tidurnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi belum tertidur terus memandang Ki Bum yang tertidur dengan gusar.

"Bum-ah…."

"Ne,"

"kau mau meminta maaf pada noona?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menebak, namun tampaknya tebakannya kembali benar. "kau mau aku membantumu?"

Ki Bum berguling kearah Kyuhyun berbaring, "kau bisa membantuku?"

Tampak senyuman terpatri di bibir pucat Kyuhyun, ia bangun dari tidurnya. "memangnya apa yang tidak bisa Kim Kyuhyun lakukan?" ujarnya di iringi dengan seringaiannya yang amat terkenal.

Ki Bum membuka pintu kamar utama yang tak tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun memberi tahunya kalau malam ini Ahra tidur di kamar orang tua mereka. "Noona," panggil Ki Bum lirih.

Ahra terperanjat mendengar suara berat Ki Bum, ia bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap wajahnya yang sejak tadi basah oleh air mata dengan kasar.

"eoh, Kim Ki," jawab Ahra setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan air matanya.

Ki Bum melangkah semakin dekat, bisa ia lihat mata Ahra yang sembab dan juga wajahnya yang tampak lembab.

Ditariknya kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur, Ki Bum mendudukkan dirinya disana hingga posisinya dan juga Ahra noona menjadi berhadapan.

Ditatapnya bola mata Ahra yang kecoklatan, tampak berkilau dan berkaca. Perlahan tangan Ki Bum tarangkat, di usapnya wajah sang noona yang basah oleh air mata.

Ki Bum sadar, tindakannya sangat kekanakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap egois dengan mencoba menyelamatkan perasaannya namun diwaktu bersamaan ia justru menghancurkan perasaan noona yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Noona mianhae," lirih Ki Bum sambil terus mengusap wajah Ahra.

Gadis itu tak kunjung berucap, ia tersenyum lalu mencoba membuka suaranya. "kenapa kau minta maaf, kau tak bersalah Kim Ki,"

Terdengar amat jelas getaran dalam suara Ahra, Ki Bum tahu Ahra sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh di hadapannya. Dan itu justru membuatnya merasa semakin sakit.

Kini tangan Ki Bum turun kepunggung Ahra, ia merengkuh punggung kecil itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukkannya. "noona mianhae, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, tapi mulai hari ini aku akan belajar memahami semuanya, aku berjanji…."

Mendengar penuturan Ki Bum, air mata yang sejak tadi Ahra tahan akhirnya jatuh begitu saja. Ia membalas pelukkan Ki Bum, dan menangis dalam rengkuhan hangat adiknya.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan seperti itu hingga pintu kamar terbuka cukup lebar, seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah luar. "bisakah kalian mem-pause adegan ini sebentar? Ada seseorang yang menunggu sejak tadi," gerutu orang itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum lembut lalu membantu Ahra bediri.

"siapa yang menunggu?" Tanya Ahra kebingungan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Ki Bum, ia hanya menarik lengan Ahra dengan senyuman yang tak luntur ia berikan.

Kyuhyun menyambut Ki Bum dan Ahra di ruang tengah rumah mereka, ada seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa?

Seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan….

Rambut kecoklatan? Bukankah….

Lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun akhirnya membalik tubuhnya menghadap Ahra, Kyuhyun bergeser membuat pandangan lelaki tersebut tak terhalang olehnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi," seru Ahra tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang dilihatnya? Dia Leeteuk?

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekat.

Sementara itu Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua, mereka melihat Ahra dan Leeteuk dari jarak beberapa meter di belakang Ahra.

"Leeteuk-ssi, bagaimana-"

"Kyuhyun yang menghubungiku, ia bilang aku harus datang kemari," jelas Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang terpatri manis di bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, "dan juga Ki Bum," balas Leeteuk.

Ki Bum? Benarkah yang ia dengar?

"Ahra-ya…."

"kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"karena aku lebih tua,"

"tapi bukan berarti aku harus memanggilmu oppa kan?"

Leeteuk menggedikkan bahunya, "oppa terdengar bagus, tapi mendapat undangan dari kedua adikmu untuk datang kerumah…. Itu benar-benar istimewa"

Senyuman Ahra berkembang mendengar kalimat Leeteuk, "apa yang mereka lakukan memang selalu istimewa, karena adikku istimewa. Dan kau juga istimewa, oppa…."

Leeteuk melangkah semakin dekat, senyumannya semakin lebar mendengar Ahra memanggilnya oppa. Itu sungguh terdengar manis di telinganya, sangat manis.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Ahra," gumam Leeteuk seraya merengkuh Ahra lembut dalam pelukkannya.

"nado oppa…"

Beberapa meter di belakang Ahra, Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun memandang semua yang noona nya lakukan. Dan bisa mereka lihat Leeteuk mengangkat ibu jarinya di belakang punggung Ahra sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Itu adalah kode yang sejak tadi Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun tunggu, rencana mereka berhasil. Dan semua yang terjadi hari itu di tutup dengan High five si kembar Kim.

'…. Rasa sayang bukan seperti coklat yang kau bagi dan hanya akan tersisa sedikit atau bahkan habis, rasa sayang tidak seperti itu, rasa sayang takkan habis meski kau membaginya pada semua orang di seluruh dunia …. '

Kalimat terbaik yang pernah Ki Bum dengar dari Kyuhyun, sebuah kalimat perumpamaan yang manis. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya sadar kalau apa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah, Kim Kyuhyun yang mulai bijaksana.

"Terimakasih Hyun…."

TBC


	5. Thank You (Dream)

Decit pintu terdengar pelan melingkupi ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, kini suara langkah juga ikut mewarnai suasana sunyi itu. Ia, seseorang dengan perawakan yang tak terlalu tinggi namun memiliki postur yang tegap. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada sebuah pembaringan dengan seseorang yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

'terimakasih….' Batinnya bergumam seraya tersenyum hangat.

Menit berlalu, ia masih betah berdiri disana memandang seorang pria yang nampak tak bergerak sedikitpun dibawah gelungan selimutnya. 'kau tidur atau mati?' monolognya dalam hati seraya terkikik geli.

"Hyun, ireona…." Gumamnya dengan tangan yang mengguncang tubuh terbaring itu pelan.

Tujuan awalnya memang untuk membangunkan dia, adik semata wayangnya. Tetapi rasanya sayang jika harus melewatkan momen dimana ia bisa memandang Hyun-nya sampai puas dan mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

Kembali di guncangnya tubuh berbalut selimut hingga menutupi lehernya itu, "bangunlah, kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" ujarnya sambil menarik selimut sewarna langit yang membungkus tubuh adiknya.

"Hyun! Ireona!" masih bergeming dalam tidurnya, kembali ia goncang dan tarik selimut itu sedikit lebih kuat.

Yang dibangunkah belum juga membuka matanya. Ki Bum, pria yang sejak tadi membangunkan 'Hyun' mulai mendengus kesal. "Kyuhyun, Bangun!" teriaknya sedikit keras.

Kali ini, Hyun- oh tidak, maksudku Kyuhyun-hanya Ki Bum yang boleh memanggil Hyun, itu mutlak- memberi sedikit respon, walaupun hanya gumaman tak jelas.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Bangun!"

Teriakan Ki Bum terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu, kesabarannya mulai menipis. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memang sulit dibangunkan tapi biasanya tidak sesulit ini.

Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tetap diam dan tak kunjung membuka matanya walaupun tadi ki Bum bisa mendengar gumaman kecil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun!" sekali lagi Ki Bum berteriak, tapi hasilnya?

Tetap sama, Kyuhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kim Ki! Ada apa?!"

Itu teriakan Ahra. Astaga, sepertinya suara Ki Bum memang terlalu keras. Bahkan Ahra yang ada di lantai satupun bisa mendengarnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa, noona!" seru Ki Bum menenangkan.

Jika Ahra yang ada dilantai satu bisa mendengarnya? Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak?

Tampak Ki Bum mengernyit, alisnya saling bertaut. Ada yang tidak beres menurutnya.

Kembali Ki Bum guncang tubuh Kyuhyun, kali ini ia tak berteriak, bahkan sentuhannya di tubuh Kyuhyun terkesan hati-hati.

Tangannya perlahan menyingkap selimut yang membelit tubuh Kyuhyun, tangannya yang lain terulur menyentuh dahi sang adik. 'tidak demam,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kim Kyuhyun…." Diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun pelan, menyentuh dahi dan rambut Kyuhyun yang- sedikit basah? Apakah Kyuhyun berkeringat?

Aneh, padahal semalam udara cukup dingin, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun berkeringat?

Ki Bum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun, berbisik halus mencoba kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun yang Ki Bum yakin tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, Ki Bum menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap pria itu dalam.

"Kim Kyuhyun…."

Bola mata kecoklatannya kini terbuka, menatap Ki Bum yang tepat ada dihadapannya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap tanpa bersua, "Bum-ah…." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hn?" gumam Ki Bum.

Entahlah mulut Ki Bum rasanya seperti terkunci, sesungguhnya. Hal ini mengingatkan Ki Bum pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

Tiga tahun lalu…. Ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan cara yang sama, ketika Kyuhyun terbangun setelah tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tiga hari, baginya bagaikan menunggu selama tiga tahun untuk melihat bola mata adiknya kembali bersinar.

"ada apa?" Tanya Ki Bum perhatian,

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, haruskah ia mengatakannya? Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Ki Bum?

"aku…." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan, bibirnya bergetar. Dan bisa Ki Bum lihat dari sana, dari ujung bola mata adiknya. Setetes air mata turun perlahan membuat dada Ki Bum tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat.

"aku…. Eomma dan appa…. Aku mimpi mereka …. Aku bermimpi mereka mengajakku pergi bersama,"

Terkejut, tentu saja Ki Bum terkejut. Pergi bersama? Kemana? Pergi kemana?

Dengan gerakan cepat Ki Bum rengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi?

Dalam pelukkan Ki Bum, Kyuhyun berujar pelan, "tapi kau memanggilku…. Karena itu…. Karena itu aku kembali,"

Ki Bum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun sembari mengelus punggung sang adik, "eoh, kau harus kembali…. Memang seharusnya kau kembali Hyun,"

.

.

Mimpi itu mimpi yang sama, Ki Bum ingat benar ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan mimpinya sambil terisak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ketika dirinya dan Ahra noona menemukan Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar utama, di kamar orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun sakit. Itulah yang dokter katakan.

Bukan hanya fisik nya namun psikisnya juga, waktu itu Kyuhyun belum siap untuk kehilangan orang yang amat ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itulah keadaan Kyuhyun turun sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, bahkan ia tertidur selama tiga hari, dan ketika bangun ia menceritakan mimpinya.

Mimpinya yang sama seperti mimpi yang Kyuhyun ceritakan tadi pagi.

'eomma…. Appa…. Apa kalian sangat ingin membawa Kyuhyun pergi? Lalu bagaimana denganku dan noona?'

"Kim Ki Bum!" Ki Bum terperangah, sontak ia membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah suara.

"Ya! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi Kim Ki Bum!"

Ki Bum menghela napasnya, astaga. Anak ini, tak bisakah ia tenang barang sebentar saja?

"bisakah kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu, Kim Kyuhyun?"

"bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, berkali-kali aku memanggilmu tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengar!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"oh, ya?"

Tampak raut Ki Bum tak yakin, sepertinya ia memang terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam lamunannya, bahkan ia sampai tak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang-mungkin- memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"iya! Lagipula apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh? Bahkan kau hanya mengaduk makananmu sejak tadi," dagu Kyuhyun menunjuk pada makan siang Ki Bum yang masih utuh.

Mata Ki Bum melihat kearah dagu Kyuhyun menunjuk. Ah, iya. Dia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya, apa yang ia lamunkan terlalu menyita pikirannya.

"bukan apa-apa," sanggah Ki Bum dan mulai menyendok makan siangnya.

"sungguh? Bukan kejadian semalam kan?"

Ki Bum mendongak, alisnya bertaut, "kejadian semalam?" tanyanya seolah tak mengerti.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "eoh, kau tidak menyesal karena sudah merestui noona dan Leeteuk hyung bukan?"

Ki Bum melengos, ternyata itu maksud Kyuhyun. Dasar anak ini, memangnya ia pikir Ki Bum orang seperti apa? Mana mungkin ia menarik kata-katanya dan membuat noona nya sedih.

"aku takkan pernah menarik kata-kataku, apalagi aku telah menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting,"

"apa itu?" terdengar nada bicara Kyuhyun bersemangat, sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Seulas senyuman terpatri kecil di bibir ki Bum, lalu berujar " Rasa sayang bukan seperti coklat yang kau bagi dan hanya akan tersisa sedikit atau bahkan habis, rasa sayang tidak seperti itu, rasa sayang takkan habis meski kau membaginya pada semua orang di seluruh dunia"

Mendengar penuturan Ki Bum, wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah, ia tersenyum menyadari apa yang Ki Bum katakan adalah kutipan dari kata-katanya kemarin.

Ki Bum mengingat apa yang ia katakan, Ki Bum hyungnya mengingat itu. Bukankah itu berarti Ki Bum selalu memperhatikannya? Bahkan apa yang ia ucapkanpun Ki Bum bisa meningatnya dengan baik.

'Kim Ki Bum, daebak!'

.

.

Lagi, mimpi itu lagi. Pria berperawakan tinggi namun memiliki kulit yang pucat itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Meski penglihatannya terasa sedikit berputar ia sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk mengurungkan niatnya, mungkin air bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ia harus membasuh wajahnya, ia harus menyegarkan diri. Tangannya terulur menampung air di wastafel, membasuh wajahnya yang nampak pucat dan berkeringat.

Mimpi itu, ini ketiga kalinya ia bermimpi yang sama. Tiga tahun lalu, kemarin dan hari ini. Ia bermimpi eomma dan appa hendak membawanya pergi, entah apa artinya, ia pun tak tahu. Hanya saja yang pasti, setiap kali ia bermimpi maka suara Ki Bum akan terdengar dalam mimpinya, suara Ki Bum yang menyuruhnya untuk tak pergi.

Kini tubuh itu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan dengan daun pintunya yang berwarna putih, ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, mendekat pada ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Ia hanya diam sembari menatap lurus, menatap ia yang selalu menjaganya bersama Ki Bum, ia yang kini menjadi ayah dan ibu baginya dan sang hyung.

Sepersekian detik, wajahnya menampakan ringisan. Kepalanya menunduk dan hampir terantuk pada tubuh seseorang yang tertidur itu. Namun sesegera mungkin tangannya bertumpu pada tempat tidur, menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba limbung.

'noona, aku takut….'

Air matanya meleleh begitu saja, sungguh ia takut, ia takut sesuatu yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi.

Sebenarnya ingin ia mengatakan ketakutannya, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada noona dan hyungnya. Tapi….

Untuk kali ini tidak, ia tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim gugur terasa menusuk, dedaunan kering dari pohon yang berderet sepanjang jalan, satu persatu mulai melepaskan dirinya dari ranting. Berguguran menghujani setiap pejalan kaki yang melalui jalan itu.

"magnae Kim, sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur…."

'Magnae Kim?' sejak kapan orang itu memanggilnya magnae? Panggilan baru, eoh?

"Magnae Kim? Itu terdengar aneh, aku tidak suka!" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ia berbalik setelah mendengar protes itu, diliriknya sang adik yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Oh, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mirip bebek itu.

Sang kakak tersenyum kecil, ia Ki Bum. Dan kini ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

"Baiklah, Hyun,"

Hyun, maksudku Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum mendengar Ki Bum memanggilnya 'Hyun'. 'Hyun' nama yang paling Kyuhyun suka jika Ki Bum yang memanggilnya.

Ketika mereka saling memanggil dengan nama 'Hyun' dan 'Bum' itu berarti mereka tengah akur, tetapi jika mereka saling memanggil nama lengkap mereka masing-masing, sudah bisa di pastikan mereka dalam situasi menegangkan.

Kyuhyun mengekori langkah Ki Bum, tadi Ki Bum bilang sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur. Musim gugur…. musim dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat dunia, dan akhir pecan minggu ini adalah hari itu, hari kelahiran mereka.

Setiap tahun mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap tanggal itu tiba, ia, Ki Bum dan noona. Hanya mereka bertiga, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi, makan apapun yang ingin mereka makan dan melakukan apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Tahun lalu, mereka pergi ke Busan. Kenapa mereka pergi kesana? Hanya untuk melepaskan hasrat makan seafood si kembar yang entah mengapa selalu memiliki keinginan yang sama.

Dan tahun ini….

Tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya, biasanya mereka akan merencanakan semuanya sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi untuk tahun ini berbeda. Kyuhyun, tahun ini ia merasa takut, entah kenapa iapun tak tahu.

Rasanya ia takut tak bisa melewati pertambahan usianya tahun ini.

Ia takut….

'tes,'

Langkah pemuda itu kembali terhenti, diamatinya ujung sepatu cats putihnya yang nampak memerah, perlahan jemarinya terangkat menuju wajah. Meraba hidungnya dan….

Ia, Kim Kyuhyun. Terpaku di tempatnya, benarkah apa yang ada ditangannya ini? Bukan, kah, ini…. Darah?

Bersamaan dengan tetesan cairan berwarna merah itu, perlahan pandangannya mulai meredup, ia mendongak, menatap Ki Bum yang masih melangkah mendahuluinya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, pada Kyuhyun.

Tampak dari pandangannya, tubuh sang hyung membayang dan bergoyang-goyang, fokusnya kini tak tentu. Eomma…. Appa…. Tolong aku….

"Bum…." Lirih pemuda itu, entah mengapa, tenaganya tiba-tiba terasa menghilang dan bahkan untuk berbicara saja terasa sulit baginya.

"Bum-ah…." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Ki Bum tak menanggapi apapun, ia tak mendengar, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Kakinya masih terus melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Bum…." Bersamaan dengan itu, suara benda jatuh sampai pada pendengaran Ki Bum.

Beberapa teriakan juga terdengar dan membuat langkah pemuda berkaca mata itu terhenti seketika.

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup sangat keras, suara apa itu? Mungkinkah…. Tidak, Ki Bum harap dugaannya salah, ia harap perasaannya yang peka ini salah. Ia berharap seperti itu.

Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di belakangnya. Membuktikan bahwa dugaannya salah.

Ki Bum, ia mematung dengan sepasang mata kecoklatannya yang membola. Kakinya melemas setelah mengamati seseorang yang kini terbaring di jalur pejalan kaki yang tadi ia lewati, dia…. Kyuhyun…. Kim Kyuhyun….

"KIM KYUHYUN!"

.

.

Gadis dengan surai hitamnya yang tergerai hingga punggung itu terduduk di depan sebuah pintu, dilantai dingin, di lorong sepi sebuah bangunan yang terkenal dengan aroma khasnya yang banyak orang tak suka.

Tangan kanannya meremas sebuah map berwarna coklat hingga tampak kusut tak beraturan, wajahnya yang biasanya ceria, kini tampak sendu dengan jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di kedua belah pipinya.

"eotteokhae…." Lirihnya pelan,

Tak ada penekanan dalam ucapannya, tenaganya terasa terkuras sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan menyesakkan. Ya, dadanya terasa di himpit batu besar hingga membuatnya sesak, sangat sesak setelah mendengar penjelasan seseorang di dalam sana.

"eomma…. Appa…. Eotteokhae…."

Jemari gadis itu kini berada di depan dadanya, meremas kemeja putih berbalut cardigan sewarna tulang yang membalut tubuhnya. Air matanya kembali meluncur, membasahi jejak yang tadi mulai mengering.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ki Bum? Pada Kyuhyun?

Tuhan…. Gadis itu tetap dalam posisinya, terpekur dan meratapi semua yang terjadi.

Untuk kali ini, biarkan ia seperti ini, biarkan ia menampakkan sosok rapuhnya. Hanya ketika ia sendiri…. Hanya ketika….

"noona…"

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap siapa yang baru saja menggumamkan namanya, ia terpaku menatapnya, menatap Kim Ki Bum yang berdiri dengan sorot mata menuntut penjelasan.

Tentu remaja itu menuntut penjelasan, penjelasan mengapa noona-nya terpekur didepan ruangan ini, di depan ruangan dokter yang beberapa jam lalu memeriksa adiknya.

"Noona…" kembali pria berkaca mata itu bergumam lalu mendekat pada Ahra yang tampak tak memiliki tenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun.

Ki Bum berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang noona, ditatapnya sebuah map ditangan Ahra, ia hendak mengambilnya sebelum Ahra menepis tangannya lembut, "Andwaeyo, Kim Ki-ya…" ujar gadis itu lemah.

Kembali Ki Bum menatap Ahra, "kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya?"

Tak ada jawaban yang gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu berikan, ia hanya menggeleng seraya meremas map yang ada di tangannya semakin kuat.

"kemarilah," lirih gadis itu setelah beberapa saat. Di tariknya bahu Ki Bum mendekat, ia memeluk Ki Bum erat dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu lembut.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tentu Ki Bum semakin ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemikiran negative satu persatu mulai bermunculan di benaknya, seolah membisikan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin sebentar lagi harus ia dengar.

"Kim Ki-ya… kau yakin, kan, kita akan selalu bersama?"

"eoh,"

"kau yakin, kan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"eo- eoh," kini Ki Bum ragu dengan jawabannya, benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Dengan noona nya yang terpekur di lantai dan tampak kebingungan, dan juga… Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidur?

Ia ragu, sesungguhnya ia ragu….

'maaf… maafkan aku karena kini aku merasa ragu, noona…'

"Kim Ki, dengarkan aku baik-baik! Mungkin sekarang…." Kalimat Ahra menggantung, penjelasan seperti apa yang harus ia katakan? Bisakah Ki Bum menerimanya?

Tidak bisa, gadis itu tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sesungguhnya ini terlalu berat untuknya, ini terlalu berat.

Perlahan Ki Bum melepaskan pelukan Ahra, diamatinya wajah sang noona yang kini mulai memerah karena tangisannya. Ahra noona nya yang kuat kini menangis.

"noona, ada apa? Katakan pada ku," pintanya seraya menangkup wajah Ahra. Dingin, wajah noonanya terasa dingin dan lembab.

Tak ada jawaban, namun bisa Ki Bum dengar isakan sang noona yang kini semakin keras dan terasa menyayat baginya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"noona, lihat aku! Kau percaya padaku? Katakan, katakan sebenarnya-"

"Brain cancer" potong Ahra cepat dan lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, air matanya kini jatuh semakin deras di selingi isakannya yang tak dapat lagi ia tahan.

Brain cancer…

Brain cancer…

Ki Bum mencoba mengingat apa yang noona nya katakan beberapa detik yang lalu, ia yakin ia tak salah dengar, tapi benarkah…

Tubuh itu tersungkur tiba-tiba, ia yakin ia salah dengar! Ia ingnin meyakini itu…

"noona, jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kau bilang brain cancer?"

Masih dalam posisi menunduk, meski berat Ahra menganggukan kepalanya, perwakilan dari apa yang Ki Bum tanyakan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah ingin mendengar suara Ki Bum yang bertanya dengan lirih di iringi senyuman miris seperti itu, ia tak penah menginginkannya.

Sejenak pria itu menunduk, dab lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang noona yang masih setia dengan isakannya.

'aku anak lelaki tertua dikeluargaku,'

Pemikiran itu merasuk kedalam benaknya, memberinya dorongan tak terlihat namun terasa begitu kuat. Dengan kekuatan itu ia merengkuh Ahra, noona yang harus dilindunginya, karena ia anak lelaki paling tua, maka ia harus kuat, akan tetapi…

Manik kecoklatan di balik kaca mata berbingkai hitam perlahan tampak mulai berair, apa yang ia dengar barusan sesungguhnya ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya, ia ingin bangun sekarang juga! Ia tak ingin melanjutkan mimpi menyebalkan ini!

Tapi semuanya benar, ini nyata, dan ini bukan mimipi, kini saatnya mereka melewati fase terburuk setelah kehilangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka harus bisa melewatinya.

.

Ki Bum membantu Ahra berdiri, mereka beranjak pergi menyusuri lorong sunyi itu, langkah mereka tampak terseok berlalu hingga menuju sebuah tikungan, namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti, tubuh keduanya membeku di tempat, tidak! Kenapa ia ada disini? Ia mendengarnya?

"Hyun!"

"Kim Kyu!"

Seru mereka bersamaan, dihadapan mereka, kini berdiri seseorang dengan seragam pasien dan juga tiang infus yang di pegangnya dengan kuat.

Ia menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar, buku jarinya kian lama kian memutih karena genggamannya pada tiang infus yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Sebenarnya ingin ia pergi dari sana, namun nyatanya ia tak bisa. Sepasang kakinya tiba-tiba kaku dan tak bisa di gerakkan.

Sulit, jangankan untuk melangkah, untuk mengangkat wajahnya saja ia tak bisa. Ia tak berani, ia tak berani menatap wajah mereka berdua, orang yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya tanpa celah.

Dan sekarang mereka dalam posisi yang sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan, posisi dimana perpisahan seakan menghantui kapan saja.

Perpisahan…

Kata paling menakutkan bagi mereka, luka ketika harus berpisah dengan sang ayah dan ibu dalam waktu yang relative berdekatan dan terjadi begitu cepat, seolah menjadi trauma yang sulit mereka sembuhkan.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kedua wajah sayu dengan jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi mereka.

Tentu, jika mereka menjadi selemah ini, maka ialah yang harus menjadi kuat. Mungkin tak mudah, tapi ia harus berusaha.

Dengan keyakinan itu, bibir pucatnya mulai mengukirkan sebuah senyuman, menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan hangat, "kenapa kalian menangis?" tanyanya sembari tak lepas memberikan senyum.

"aku… baik-baik saja,"

Baik-baik saja…

Baik-baik saja…

Ia bilang baik-baik saja…

Aku juga baik-baik saja…

Aku juga baik-baik saja…

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… harap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Sepasang manik kecoklatan itu mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya, pemandangan? Oh, sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu seperti hamparan padang rumput atau riakan ombak. Ia hanya sedang mengamati seseorang.

Ia dengan manik kecoklatan yang sama dengannya, bentuk hidung yang juga sama, alis hitam tebal yang lagi-lagi juga sama. Hanya saja bedanya dia punya wajah lebih kecil di banding dirinya, tinggi badan yang lebih pendek darinya, dan juga warna kulit yang lebih hitam darinya. Dua bagian terakhir adalah sesuatu yang selalu pria itu banggakan.

"aku tahu aku tampan," jemarinya tak berhenti mengupas apel yang ada di tangannya, melirik ia yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Diangsurkannya sepotong apel yang telah selesai ia kupas dan potong pada mulut orang yang terduduk dengan kakinya yang ia selonjorkan diatas tempat tidur.

"kau percaya diri sekali!" gerutunya namun tak luput ia terima suapan sepotong apel darinya, dari sang hyung, Kim Ki Bum.

Tak ada sahutan dari Ki Bum, ia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali mengupas apel yang sebenarnya sudah tak perlu lagi ia lakukan.

Entah ia sadar atau tidak, piring buah yang ada di pangkuannya sudah terisi penuh. Seolah ia melakukannya diluar kendali, menyuapi Kyuhyun, adiknya, hanya ketika ia mulai bicara, hanya itu. Dan setelahnya ia kembali diam lalu melanjutkan mengupas apel-lagi-.

"Bum,"

Ki Bum menoleh, "ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

'tentu saja bodoh! Kau mengganggu pikiranku! Kau membuatku lumpuh! Kau membuat pikiranku lumpuh! Kau membuatku khawatir…'

Sesaat ia terdiam, namun akhirnya menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada apel yang baru setengahnya ia kupas.

"lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"hanya ingin,"gumam Ki Bum pelan,

Kyuhyun mendengus, jawaban macam apa itu? Kenapa Ki Bum jadi mengabaikannya seperti ini? Padahal kemarin ia melihatnya menangis bersama noona, tapi hari ini ia seperti tak peduli padanya.

"aku sakit," adu Kyuhyun dengan nada manja, bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak kecil, sedangkan jari telunjuknya yang sebelah kanan menusuk-nusuk lengan Ki Bum yang tengah memotong apel, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ki Bum yang sejak tadi hanya focus pada buah berwarna merah tersebut.

Akhirnya Ki Bum balik menatap Kyuhyun, melihat tingkah adiknya yang tampak seperti anak usia tujuh tahun, "aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ki Bum tanpa tersenyum.

"kau menyebalkan!"

"kau juga sama,"

"kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"kau juga sama,"

"kau menjengkelkan!"

"kau juga sama,"

Pertengkaran Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun masih berlanjut, Kyuhyun yang terus mengumpat, dan Ki Bum yang terus membalasnya dengan jawaban singkat namun tak kalah tajam. Mereka berdua memang mempunyai kemampuan bicara yang luar biasa.

"dasar pendek!"

"kau juga tak terlalu tinggi,"

"aku membencimu Kim Ki Bum!"

"… aku… menyayangimu, Kim Kyuhyun…"

Pria pucat itu terperangah, pandangannya yang tadi menatap kearah lain mulai berpaling kembali pada sang hyung, menatap ia yang tengah tertunduk dengan tangannya yang bergetar, meremas apel dan pisau yang masih berada ditangannya.

"Bum-ah…" lirih Kyuhyun pelan seraya menarik tubuhnya hingga mnedekat pada Ki Bum.

Tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Ki Bum, melepas genggaman jemari itu pada apel dan juga pisau lalu menaruhnya diatas piring yang entah sejak kapan ttelah berpindah keatas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bum-ah…"

Diamatinya Ki Bum yang masih betah menunduk, bahunya makin lama bergetar semakin hebat, "Bum-ah…"

Tes…

Jatuh, air mata bening milik pemuda itu jatuh begitu saja. Kejadian yang tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun, kejadian yang membuatnya merasa nyeri tiba-tiba dibagian dadanya. Ki Bum hyung-nya menangis…

"Bum-ah, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Haruskah ia bertanya demikian? Haruskah ia berpura-pura tak sadar kalau ini karenanya? Atau ia memang benar-benar tak tahu kalau semua ini memang tentangnya? Tentang dirinya?

"Kim Ki Bum,"

"jangan membenciku…"

"apa?"

"jangan membenciku…"

"Ki Bum-ah…"

"maafkan aku…"

Maaf? Kenapa Ki Bum harus minta maaf? Tak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, situasi ini bukan situasi yang salah satu dari mereka buat. Mungkin, kita bisa menyebut semua ini takdir?

Bukankah takdir tak bisa dirubah? Setidaknya itulah kepercayaan Kyuhyun, ia yakin takdir itu ada, namun tak ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaimana takdirnya. Hanya satu yang harus kita lakukan, selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala hal.

"kenapa kau minta maaf, apa salahmu padaku?"

"…"

Apa salahnya, pertanyaan yang Ki Bum sendiri tak yakin apa jawabannya. Hanya saja dia merasa kalau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, pada keluarganya itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Bum-ah, lihat aku!"

Ki Bum patuh, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang berair. Sebenarnya ini memalukan, menangis dihadapan Kim Kyuhyun? Oh, ayolah. Ini sama sekali bukan gayamu Kim Ki Bum.

"kenapa kau jadi cengeng? Kau menangis hanya karena aku bilang aku membencimu? Hanya karena itu, eoh?" Kyuhyun menggoda Ki Bum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap ekspresi sang hyung lebih jelas, ekspresi yang jika di situasi lain bisa membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, akan tetapi situasi kali ini berbeda.

"Bum-ah, kita hidup bersama selama enam belas tahun, berbagi segalanya, melakukan banyak hal bersama, saling melindungi, saling menjaga," Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, "kita saling percaya bukan? Kau percaya padaku, dan aku mempercayaimu, karena itu, percayalah, apapun yang terjadi nanti kita pasti akan selalu bersama. Percayalah padaku!"

Ditatapnya manik kecoklatan yang memandangnya penuh harap, haruskah aku mempercayaimu Kim Kyuhyun?

Bisakah aku memegang kata-katamu itu?

Bolehkah aku berharap dan mengabaikan semuanya?

Mengabaikan penyakit sialan itu! Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi sekarang, dalam situasi seperti ini, rasanya sangat berat untuk mempercayai kata-katamu. Percaya bahwa kita akan selalu bersama?

Entah mengapa, itu terdengar seperti angin lalu bagiku, seperti omong kosong belaka.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan putus asa? Aku harap bukan, aku harus tetap menjadi tumpuanmu dan noona.

Meski berat ki Bum menganggukan kepalanya, melukis sebuah senyuman kecil yang ia persembahkan untuk Hyun-nya.

Cukup percaya padaku, maka aku akan lebih bersemngat, dan aku yakin semuanya kan menjadi lebih baik.

Denganmu Bum-ah, dan juga noona disampingku.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali menatap kalender, memastikan ia tak salah lihat, benarkah ini? Besok hari ulang tahunnya?

Astaga, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hari penting itu, tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang lupa, noona dan Ki Bum juga tak pernah menyinggung ulang tahunnya dan Ki Bum sejak dirinya masuk rumah sakit.

Ah, apakah semua perhatian mereka teralihkan hanya karena ia sakit?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, mungkin akan lebih aneh lagi jika mereka mengingat hari itu disaat seperti ini. Ia sadar masalah yang mereka hadapi bukan masalah kecil, ini tentang dirinya, tentang kelanjutan hidupnya?

Oh, entahlah. Baginya ini seperti mimpi, bagaimana bisa ia mengidap penyakit mematikan itu?

Kyuhyun tahu dirinya memang 'istimewa', tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Mungkin jika ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah nakal seumur hidupnya, ia tak akan pernah menyusahkan noona dan Ki Bum. Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesal?

Semuanya terlanjur seperti ini sekarang, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Selalu bahagia? Sulit. Tapi demi Ki Bum dan noona ia akan melakukannya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap kalender, mengamati tanggal kelahirannya yang jatuh pada esok hari. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, mungkin sebuah perayaan kecil untuk dirinya dan Bum hyung-nya yang nampak lebih tertekan dibanding noona beberapa hari terakhir.

Kyuhyun memnadang kearah langit-langit kamar rawatnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Membuat sebuah kenangan manis yang akan selalu Ki Bum ingat. Itu tema perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun ini. Putus pemuda itu setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

.

.

Sepatu cats putih itu melangkah tergesa melewati lorong panjang dengan cat berwarna putih dan juga garis hijau muda di bagian tengahnya, kembali ia mengingat perkataan noona-nya melalui pesan singkat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kim Ki, terjadi masalah di pabrik di Busan, noona harus segera kesana, maaf karena noona harus melewatkan hari ulang tahun kalian hari ini, jaga Kim Kyu. Aku menyangimu,"

Noona pergi ke Busan dan bahkan sampai harus melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya dan juga Kyuhyun, melihat reaksi noona yang memutuskan langsung pergi kesana berarti masalah yang terjadi bukan masalah kecil, ia harus mengerti itu.

Ki Bum memutar knop pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun, anak itu pasti marah-marah lagi seperti kemarin karena di tinggalkan sendiri. Kemarin saja ia uring-uringan sepanjang hari karena di tinggal sendiri satu jam di kamarnya, apalagi hari ini, ia ditinggalkan hampir seharian oleh Ki Bum dan juga noona.

Dia sendiri yang menyuruh ke dua kakaknya untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa, tapi dia sendiri juga yang marah-marah jika di tinggalkan, dasar bocah.

Ki Bum masuk keruangan itu dengan menenteng sebuah paper bag, isinya kotak berwarna biru tua. Hadiah ulang tahun untuk adiknya Kim Kyuhyun.

"Hyun!" panggil Ki Bum ketika ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar rawatnya.

Pemuda itu menaruh paper bag yang ia bawa keatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu toilet yang berada di lorong dekat pintu masuk kamar rawat tersebut, mengira kalau Kyuhyun mungkin berada disana.

"Hyun!" di ketuknya pintu toilet itu pelan, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ki Bum menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mencoba menguping suara dari dalam sana, namun hasilnya tetap sama, Ia tak mendengar suara apapun.

Rasa cemas mulai menghinggapi dadanya, perlahan di sentuhnya kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya, mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna.

Dan yang ia temukan… tidak ada, Kyuhyun tak ada disana.

"Kim Kyuhyun kau dimana?" gumam pria itu cemas.

Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di kantung blazernya, menekan speed dial nomor satu. Speed dial untuk Kyuhyun.

Tersambung!

Ki Bum tersenyum mendengar nada monoton yang biasanya terdengar membosankan, untuk kali ini nada itu terdengar seperti nyanyian indah di telinganya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, nada itu tetap bertahan sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan suara operator yang terdengar seperti wanita penggoda di telinga Ki Bum.

"Kim Kyuhyun angkat!"

Sekali lagi di tekannya speed dial nomor satu, ia menekan-nekan ponselnya tak sabaran, seolah dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan sekegera mengangkat panggilan darinya, namun nyatanya itu tak berguna sama sekali.

"Kim Kyuhyun ayolah!"

Sepasang kakinya melangkah kesana kemari, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun tak menerima panggilannya lagi? Haruskah ia memberi tahu noona? Tidak! Itu keputusan bodoh. Lalu apa?

Ia bingung, tentu saja. Apalagi setelah panggilan kedua yang juga tak mendapat respon, Kim Ki Bum mulai kalap. Ia berlari meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun, ia tak boleh diam saja, ia harus mencari adiknya!

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya, ia tersenyum melihat dua panggilan Ki Bum yang beruntun, diikuti dengan pesan singkat yang masuk hampir setiap lima belas detik sekali. Sepertinya saat Ki Bum datang nanti Kyuhyun harus memujinya, ia tak tahu Ki Bum mempunyai kecepatan jari sehebat itu.

Iris kecoklatannya beralih pada dua buah kotak disampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ki Bum nanti saat ia datang. Tak ayal ia pasti mendapat amukan dari Ki Bum, tapi tak apa, Ki Bum tak pernah marah padanya dalam waktu yang lama, Ki Bum hyung-nya terlalu menyayangi dirinya.

Dihembuskannya napasnya keras-keras, asap mengepul dari hidungnya, bergumul bersama udara. Baru jam tujuh malam, tapi suhunya terasa seperti tengah malam, mungkin karena sekarang sudah musim gugur.

'saatnya memberitahu tempat ini,'

Ia tersenyum lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, "Send!" gumamnya bersemangat sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam hoodie tebalnya.

"Cepatlah datang Kim Ki Bum, disini mulai dingin…"

.

.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu berlari cepat menaiki jalan menanjak dengan tembok pagar tinggi di sampingnya, tak ia hiraukan penampilannya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Kemeja yang keluar, dasi yang longgar, rambut yang basah karena keringat, penampilannya benar-benar bukan gayanya.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia harus segera menemukan adiknya, Kim Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun mengirim sebuah pesan dan memberitahukan keberadaannya, Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menulis alamatnya. Ketika Ki Bum membalas pesan itu Kyuhyun tak juga memberikan respon hingga ia sampai di tempat ini.

Tapi dimana dia? Dimana Kim Kyuhyun? Kenapa Ki Bum belum juga menemukannya?

"Kim Kyuhyun!"

Seperti orang gila, Ki Bum berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun berulangkali. Perasaannya sudah tak karuan, ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun, ia tak boleh mengecewakan noona-nya. Rasa cemasnya mulai menguasai diri Ki Bum seluruhnya, ia benar-benar bisa jadi gila.

"Kim Kyuhyun!"

"berisik!"

Ki Bum berbalik, mencari arah suara yang ia dengar.

Dan ia menemukannya, ia menemukan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari. "Kim Kyuhyun!" teriaknya sembari berlari mendekat.

"Annyeong~" sapa Kyuhyun diiringi dengan senyumannya, ia beranjak dari posisinya yang sejak tadi duduk diatas pagar tembok sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di udara. Berdiri diatas pagar dengan pemandangan kota Seoul dibagian lainnya.

"Kim Kyuhyun hati-hati!" teriak Ki Bum panic melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Posisi Kyuhyun memang sangat riskan, tinggi pagar memang berbeda di kedua sisinya. Sisi yang satu menghadap jalanan yang Ki Bum tapaki, tingginya sekitar satu setengah meter, sedangkan sisi yang lain tingginya Ki Bum perkirakan sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Kim Kyuhyun cepat turun!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, menolak permintaan sang hyung yang memintanya untuk turun.

"cepat turun! Itu berbahaya!" lagi, teriak Ki Bum, namun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Bum-ah, diatas sini udaranya segar sekali, pemandangannya juga sangat bagus…"matanya terpejam merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya yang tampak sedikit lebih tirus dari biasanya.

"aku tahu, tapi disana berbahaya, cepatlah turun!"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menoleh dan melemper senyum manis kearah Ki Bum. "Bum-ah, kalau aku melompat dari sini apakah aku bisa terbang?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Ki Bum terperangah, apakah Kyuhyun berencana untuk melompat dari sana? "Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Bum-ah, apakah aku harus mencobanya?"

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau berani melompat dari sana!"

"tapi aku ingin mencobanya!"

"diam disana!" Ki Bum memanjat pagar tempat Kyuhyun, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"akhirnya kau naik juga,"

"eoh?"

Wajah panic Ki Bum kini berganti menjadi bingung, meski langit telah gelap sempurna, tapi lampu jalan cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun.

Ia… tersenyum dengan seringaiannya.

Ki Bum tahu betul senyuman macam apa itu, benarkah dugaannya? Kyuhyun… ia menjahilinya?

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas pagar, kakinya bergantung bebas diudara, menghadap pemandangan lepas kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu berbagai warna.

Ditepuknya tempat disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Ki Bum untuk ikut duduk disana.

Dalam diam, Ki Bum menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih menampakkan kebingungan, sebenarnya apa yang mau adiknya itu lakukan?

Kyuhyun membuka salah satu kotak disampingnya. Oh, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan ada kotak disana? Kenapa tadi Ki Bum tak melihatnya? Ataukah ia yang sama sekali tak bisa focus pada hal lain karena itu ia tak melihat ada benda itu disana? Entahlah.

Kini ditangan pemuda pucat itu ada sebuah cake kecil dan satu buah lilin diatasnya, "tolong pegang ini,"

Ki Bum mengambil alih cake tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun, ia mengamati setiap yang Kyuhyun lakukan tanpa bertanya.

Dan sekarang lilin diatas cake tersebut telah menyala, api kecil berpendar menyinari daerah kecil sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap lilin seukuran lidi tersebut, "indah bukan?" lirihnya pelan, dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bum-nya.

Tak ada kata keluar dari mulut Ki Bum, ia hanya terpaku namun menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"seperti persaudaraan kita, semua yang kita lewati adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku, kau dan noona, tak ada hiasan paling indah di dunia ini selain senyuman kalian dan kenangan kebersamaan kita,"

Kalimat itu terasa mengalun begitu merdu di telinga Ki Bum, menghangatkan hatinya yang beberapa hari terakhir terasa membeku karena sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang menimpa keluarganya. Menimpa Hyun-nya.

Bola matanya nampak mulai berkaca, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis! Seorang Kim Ki Bum tak boleh menangis lagi!

"selamat ulang tahun Kim Ki Bum,"

"… selamat ulang tahun… Kim Kyuhyun…"

Dan setelah itu mereka meniup lilin bersama, saling mengucapkan harapan-harapan mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Kota Seoul dan langit malam itu, menjadi saksi betapa kuatnya persaudaraan mereka. Persaudaraan Kim Ki dan juga Kim Kyu.

"selamat ulang tahun Kim Ki… Kim Kyu…" lirih seseorang sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu ditemani seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. "aku sudah bilang, mereka telah dewasa, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka istimewa,"

"memang tidak seharusnya aku meragukan mereka, Kim Ki dan Kim Kyu-ku memang telah tumbuh dewasa,"

"kajja, akan ku antar kau ke Busan,"

"terimakasih,"

.

.

"selamat pagi,"

"selamat pagi ganhosa-nim,"

Seorang ganhosa masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum cerah sembari menenteng beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"annyeonghaseo ganhosa-nim," sapa Ahra ramah, ia baru sampai pagi buta di Seoul. Ia benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan kedua adiknya dalam waktu yang lama. Apalagi jika mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan tak baik.

Ki Bum keluar dari toilet dan ikut menunduk menyapa ganhosa yang nampak mencata sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini," puji ganhosa.

Tampak pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah, benarkah terlihat seperti itu? Apakah psp keluaran terbaru dan sebuah tas yang sangat dinginkannya bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini? Kurasa jawabannya YA.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, siang ini kau sudah bisa pulang. Keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi sudah membaik,"

Ahra, Ki Bum, dan Kyuhyun mentap ganhosa tak percaya. Apakah secepat itu bisa membaik?

Seharusnya mereka senang, tapi mengapa ini terasa aneh.

"ganhosa-nim, adikku sudah bisa pulang?" Tanya Ahra memastikan.

Ganhosa tersebut membenarkan.

"ganhosa-nim bilang sudah membaik? Apakah Brain Cancer…"

"Brain Cancer?" Tanya ganhosa tersebut tak kalah bingung, ia bingung kenapa gadis dihadapannya tiba-tiba menyebut brain cancer?

"ne, bukankah adikku mengidap kanker otak?"

"apa?!"

.

.

Ahra memandang Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, wajah mereka terlihat begitu damai tidak seperti kemarin.

Tanpa terasa gadis itu tersenyum, ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi dirumah sakit.

Tentang sakit Kyuhyun, yang mereka kira merupakan Brain Cancer seperti yang euisa-nim katakan sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata itu salah.

Kim Kyu-nya ternyata tak mengidap penyakit mematikan itu, ia hanya anemia dan demam biasa. Lalu kenapa euisa-nim bisa mendiagnosa seperti itu diawal?

Ganhosa salah memanggil pasien, seharusnya ia memanggil wali pasien dari Geum Kyuhyun bukan Kim Kyuhyun. Ahra lega mendapati Kim Kyu-nya baik-baik saja.

Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaiman hidupnya jika tanpa salah satu dari kedua malaikatnya, Kim Ki dan Kim Kyu.

Baginya Kim Ki dan Kim Kyu adalah segalanya. Mereka penyemangat hidupnya, mereka yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dan melalui semua ini.

'Kim Ki… Kim Kyu… tetaplah sehat, tetaplah jadi penyemangat noona, tetaplah berdiri disamping noona apapun yang terjadi. Meski semuanya menjadi sulit, ayo kita lalui semuanya bersama… aku menyayangimu Kim Ki, Kim Kyu… terimakasih sudah terlahir menjadi adikku,'

'mimpi hanyalah mimpi, tak ada hubungannya dengan perpisahan. Itulah kenyataannya… meski dalam mimpi kau seolah akan pergi, namun nyatanya kau tetap ada disini, bersama kami…'

TBC


	6. Thank You (Taekwondo Kid?)

"aish, ini memalukan!"

Sepanjang lorong gerutuan terus terdengar, ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan sebelah tangan yang menutup wajahnya. "awas kalau kalian kutemukan Lee Donghae! Lee Hyukjae!"

"berhenti marah-marah, Hyun!"

"tapi ini memalukan!"

"mereka sama dengan kita, mereka juga tak tahu kalau itu salah,"

"tapi tetap saja, kenapa mereka harus menyebarkannya keseluruh sekolah? Menyebalkan!"

Tak ada tanggapan lagi, Ki Bum yang sejak tadi mendenar gerutuan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang berjalan sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Ya, Ki Bum rasa jika itu menimpanya ia juga akan malu. Tapi mungkin ia akan mencoba mengabaikannya, tidak seperti bocah itu. Kim Kyuhyun, ia terus marah-marah sejak masuk area sekolah.

Semua ini karena berita sakitnya sudah tersebar keseluruh antero sekolah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang memalukan, tapi bagian lainnya.

Dua sahabatnya mngatakan pada semua orang kalau Kyuhyun sakit, dan tentu saja semua orang mengungkapkan simpatinya pada pria berperawakan tinggi itu hari ini, dan bagi Kyuhyun itu memalukan. Apalagi ia tak benar-benar sakit parah seperti yang dua sahabatnya sebarkan.

Astaga, dalam hal ini Ki Bum bersyukur tak memiliki sahabat seperti dua sahabat adiknya, mereka punya mulut yang besar.

"Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Kim Kyuhyun!"

Mereka ada disana, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Melihat Kyuhyun datang, mereka berdua melompat kegirangan, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tanpa mereka sadari memasang ekspresi siap menerkam.

"Kyu, kenapa kau sekolah? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"apakah kepalamu sakit? Haruskah aku menggendongmu?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berebut meraba wajah Kyuhyun, bertanya banyak hal yang sungguh terasa mengganggu bagi Kyuhyun yang memang tengah marah.

Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tetap diam, entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin membiarkan dua sahabatnya puas dulu bicara, baru ia akan beraksi? Ah, entahlah.

Ki Bum melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan dua sahabatnya yang ribut kedalam kelas, melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tentu ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Jadi daripada terkena imbasnya, lebih baik ia pergi sebelum terlambat.

"kalian sudah puas bicara?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar dingin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih terus meraba Kyuhyun, mengungkapkan simpati dan kepedulian mereka yang terasa berlebihan di mata Kyuhyun.

"kalian tahu? aku tidak sakit kanker,"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun bingung. "maksudmu? Kau kan sakit,"

"benar, kau sendiri yang bilang saat kami datang menjengukmu," bela Eunhyuk, mereka berdua mengangguk-nganggukan kepala, membenarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

"baiklah, lupakan mengenai bagian itu, tapi…"

Kalimat Kyuhyun menggantung, maniknya menatap tajam Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memasang wajah polos tanda ketidak mngertian mereka mengenai apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"apakah kalian yang menyebarkan kalau aku sakit keseluruh sekolah?"

Secara bersamaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan, mereka semakin bingung. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?

"tentu kami yang-"

"KENAPA KALIAN MENYEBARKANNYA?!" teriak Kyuhyun keras, semua orang di lorong dan di kelas memalingkan wajah kearah suara Kyuhyun berasal.

Sedangkan Ki Bum, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik buku yang menutup wajahnya. Lihat? Inilah yang Ki Bum maksud tadi. Kim Kyuhyun sangat menakutkan ketika ia marah.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengerut takut, "jadi kau tak sakit kanker?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan,

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae lekat. Tatapannya tajam seolah dengan tatapannya itu ia bisa merobek semua yanga ada di depannya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling melempar pandangan, sekarang mereka tahu dimana letak kesalahan mereka dan mengapa Kyuhyu marah.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk merutuk, mengapa Leeteuk tak mengatakan mengenai ini padanya? Ia yakin pamannya itu sudah tahu.

"Hae," panggil Eunhyuk pelan,

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menatap Eunhyuk, wajah mereka menampakkan ekspresi yang sama, sepertinya mereka benar-benar ketakutan.

Seolah sedang berbicara melalui tatapan mereka, secara bersamaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk, dan beberapa detik kemudian tanpa kyuhyun sadari. Mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kaget.

Bingo! mereka kabur.

"YA!LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE! BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya seraya berteriak memanggil mereka berdua, "YA! IKAN BAU! IKAN TERI! KALIAN HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Semua orang menggelengkan kepala mereka, ini bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka. Memang begitulah anak-anak musim panas, selalu membuat ribut di sekolah, dan justru itulah yang membuat mereka istimewa.

"Ki Bum-ah, adikmu membuat keributan lagi,"

Ki Bum mendongak menatap orang yang baru saja menaruh sebuah surat diatas mejanya.

Ditaruhnya buku yang sejak tadi ia baca, "apa ini?"

"Bukalah!" seru orang tersebut sembari duduk dikursi di depan meja Ki Bum.

Ki Bum membacanya, bibirnya terkatup rapat seraya menghembuskan napasnya keras. "kenapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku, Siwon-ah?"

"sabeum-nim(kepala instruktur) ingin kau aktif kembali," jelas Siwon penuh harap. Ya, ia berharap sahabatnya ini aktif kembali dan melanjutkan berlatih dan melatih bersamanya.

Ki Bum meletakkan surat yang tadi dibacanya keatas telapak tangan Siwon, "kau ingat? Aku sudah berhenti Siwon-ah." Tolaknya halus.

"tapi kau masih menginginkannya, kan?" desak Siwon, ia tahu benar Ki Bum sangat menyukai beladiri ini.

Ki Bum tak mengatakan apapun, ia berlalu meninggalkan Siwon. Hatinya kini berkecamuk tak menentu, ia sepertii berada di persimpangan, siapa yang harus ia utamakan? Egonya? Ataukah adiknya? Tanpa banyak berpikir tentu pilihan Ki Bum akan jatuh pada pilihan kedua.

Baginya Kyuhyun harga mati, tak ada sebuah pertimbangan yang akan Ki Bum lakukan jika ini menyangkut adiknya, meski pilihan itu harus membuat ia melupakan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

"Bum-ah, aku akan makan siang dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk!"

Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Ki Bum, Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas menuju kelas kedua sahabatnya. Hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjanji akan membelikannya pitzza, karena itu ia akan makan siang dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara Ki Bum masih tetap betah di tempat duduknya, ia menghela napasnya beberapa kali dan lalu memandang surat yang kini ada ditangannnya.

Surat yang tadi pagi Siwon bawa, dan ternyata ia menyelipkannya di dalam buku milik Ki Bum.

Berkali-kali Ki Bum membacanya, ia mulai meragu. Layaknya anak remaja seusianya, pikirannya yang tengah labil membuatnya sulit untuk menetapkan pilihan.

Disisi lain ia punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, meski tak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berlatih taekwondo, akan tetapi ia tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun sepenuhnya jika ia juga masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Namun disisi lainnya lagi, egonya terus mendorong agar ia memenuhi keinginannya. Ia ingin melakukan segala kesibukkannya seperti dulu, aktif di organisasi sekolah, ekstrakurikuler dan berlatih taekwondo bersama Siwon dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Jemari Ki Bum mulai bergerak-gerak, kebiasaannya ketika ragu dan gugup.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

"aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kalian harus membelikanku CD game baru!"

"kami sudah membelikanmu pizza Kyu, kami juga sudah membelikanmu CD game baru untuk hadiah ulang tahun!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Donghae benar! Bahkan tadi kau makan paling banyak."

Sebelah bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, ia mencibir, "kalian pikir itu cukup? Kalian sudah membuatku malu oleh semua orang di sekolah!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk merunduk, aigoo, kalimat itu benar-benar sukses membuat mereka patuh. Kyuhyun menjadikan kesalahan mereka sebagai alasan untuk memerintahkan kedua sahabatnya, sebenarnya ia tak tega juga membuat Donghae dan Eunghyuk terus merasa bersalah seperti ini, tapi menikmatinya sebentar saja, tak apa, kan?

"bisakah kau tak usah mengungkitnya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya Eunhyuk sangat menyesal. Kini ia yakin, ia tak pernah salah memilih teman, Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"baiklah, tapi kalian te-"

"bukankah itu Ki Bum?"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong, ia melihat kearah Donghae menunjuk. Disana, tak jauh dari tempatnya, orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri terdiam di depan sebuah gedung…

Gedung untuk latihan bela diri. Kyuhyun mencoba melihat apa yang Ki Bum lihat di dalam sana, ia melihatnya. Ada beberapa orang yang tengah berlatih taekwondo, seni beladiri yang amat Ki Bum kagumi.

"sedang apa Ki Bum disana?" Tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa, sama dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, ia juga ikut menatap Ki Bum, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang kembaran temannya itu lakukan.

"Kyu, bukannya Ki Bum suka bela diri taekwondo? Dia aktif ikut di tempat pelatihan dekat sekolah, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, sesuatu yang selama ini ia kira bukan masalah, justru kini terlihat seperti sebuah masalah yang ditumpuk hingga menggunung dan menyakiti seseorang.

Menyakiti Ki Bum hyungnya.

"Donghae-ya, Eunhyuk-ah, kalian kekelas saja lebih dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan,"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, "baiklah," patuh mereka.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tahu benar maksud Kyuhyun, kadang ada waktu dimana mereka tak boleh masuk terlalu dalam kedalam kehidupan orang lain. seperti sekarang, mereka tahu Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang menyangkut sang kakak.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ki Bum. Ki Bum masih belum beranjak, ia tak tahu jika di belakangnya telah berdiri Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Bum,"

Reflek Ki Bum berbalik, di belakangnya Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak tahu, padahal sejak tadi ia sudah berda disana memperhatikan Ki Bum hyungnya menatap penuh minat pada beberapa orang yang tengah berlatih didalam sana.

"tidak ada," kata Ki Bum pelan,

"tunggu sebentar, bukankah mereka sedang berlatih taekwondo?"

Ki Bum ikut melirik kearah tatapan Kyuhyun, "entahlah,"

"Bum-ah, kau tak ingin ikut berlatih? Kau tahu, kau sangat keren ketika mengenakan dobok(seragam taekwondo)," seru Kyuhyun bersemangat dengan ibu jarinya yang ia angkat tinggi.

Sekali lagi Ki Bum melirik kearah dalam gedung, memperhatikannya sejenak, dan lalu menggeleng, "tidak, aku sudah tak tertarik" ujarnya bohong seraya berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"sungguh?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Ki Bum, ia menghindar dari Kyuhyun, mencoba lepas dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang ia tahu takkan pernah bisa ia bohongi.

"kenapa kau berhenti jika menginginkannya?"

Kyuhyun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ki Bum, "mulailah lagi, aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Bum-ah,"

Ditariknya lengan Ki Bum hingga langkah pemuda itu terhenti, Kyuhyun menatap lekat bola mata Ki Bum. Jelas terlihat disana, tatapan sendu milik seorang Kim Ki Bum yang sangat Kyuhyun hapal.

"berhenti mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang tak penting, Kim Kyuhyun," Ki Bum menghentakkan genggaman Kyuhyun dilengannya.

"jangan menyangkal, aku tahu kau menginginkannya,"

"siapa bilang? Aku sudah bosan,"

Ki Bum melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bergeming di tempatnya, "siapa bilang? Sikapmu yang menunjukkannya hyung," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Ki Bum.

.

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, beberapa siswa focus pada apa yang mereka pelajari, sisanya ada yang tertidur, melamun, dan bahkan menggambar di buku pelajaran mereka, kegiatan yang normal bukan?

Ki Bum tampak melamun dengan lipatan kertas ditangannya, ia tak sadar, selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun terus menatapnya.

Sesekali pandangannya beralih pada lipatan kertas ditangan Ki Bum hyung-nya, ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Ki Bum terus menggenggam kertas tersebut? Apa itu sesuatu yang penting.

Ia menghela napas, bagaimana caranya agar Ki Bum mau berlatih lagi taekwondo? Ki Bum sangat keras kepala dan tak mudah untuk diyakinkan.

Suara langkah terdengar di lorong depan Kelas, perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan, seseorang berlalu melewati kelasnya. Orang itu, Kyuhyun yakin dia bisa membantunya.

"sonsaengnim, aku ijin ke toilet," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak.

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun Ki Bum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik.

"jangan bermain game di toilet!"

"Ki Bum sudah menyita psp ku," bela Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang tepat menunjuk Ki Bum.

Yoo sonsaengnim memandang Ki Bum, meminta kepastian, "benarkah Ki Bum-ah?"

Tanpa ragu Ki Bum mengangguk, memang di hari-hari tertentu psp Kyuhyun ia sita, ini terjadi sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat mreka bertengkar karena Ki Bum menyembunyikan psp Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama,"

"ye, sonsaengnim,"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kelas seolah ia benar-benar ingin pergi ke toilet, tapi bukan itu tujuannya, ia mencari seseorang, seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Kyuhun masuk ke toilet pria, ia menggedor semua bilik memastikan orang yang ia cari memang ada diantara pintu itu.

"tunggu," terdengar seruan dari dalam, itu suara orang yang Kyuhyun cari, ternyata dugaannya tak salah.

Pintu toilet terbuka, ia merapihkan seragamnya dan hendak pergi. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya, mencegahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"ada apa Kyuhyun?"

"Siwon, kau masih aktif di tempat pelatihan, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point, ia memang tak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Kalau lebih lama sedikit saja Yoo sonsaengnim mungkin takkan mengijinkannya masuk kelas.

Siwon mengangguk pelan, "memangnya kenapa?"

Senyuman terukir dibibir Kyuhyun, ia rasa jalannya mulai terbuka, "kau bisa membantuku?" pintanya dengan senyumannya yang kian merekah.

.

"Bum-ah, aku pergi dengan Donghae! Jangan cemas!"

Kyuhyun melambai di balik punggung Donghae yang tengah mengendarai sepeda motornya, Donghae menjemputnya tepat saat bus datang, karena itu Ki Bum sama sekali tak bisa melarang adiknya.

"padahal udara dingin sekali hari ini," gumam Ki Bum di dalam bus, tak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang naik sepeda motor di cuaca seperti ini.

Tiga hari yang lalu Kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia seolah melakukan sesuatu yang disengaja. Ingin sakit lagi? Dasar bocah itu.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, Ki Bum menatap bangku Kyuhyun yang masih kosong dengan gusar. Beberapa kali ia menekan layar di ponselnya, mengirim pesan dan menghubungi adiknya.

Tapi tak satupun panggilannya diangkat, bahkan pesannya tak ada yang Kyuhyun balas.

Ki Bum cemas, tentu saja. Dari awal ia sudah curiga, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah bersama Donghae. Ini hanya terjadi jika mereka berdua tengah berselisih, dan seingat Ki Bum ia tak sedang punya masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kyuhyun, sebenarnya kau kemana?" gumam Ki Bum berulang kali.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan beranjak, Ki Bum keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Donghae dan Eunghyuk yang berada disebelah kelasnya.

Perhatian Ki Bum tertuju pada dua bangku yang terletak paling belakang, bangku Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Ia mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Ki Bum dan Donghae tak berada di kelas.

Sebuah kesimpulan Ki Bum ambil, mereka, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bolos bersama-sama.

.

"Kyu, haruskah kita bolos dari pelajaran pertama?" Tanya Eunhyuk, tak tenang.

"harus! Kalau tidak seperti ini tak akan meyakinkan," seru Kyuhyun, diteguknya sekotak susu ditangannya.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah café internet yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

"tapi Kyu, kalau ayahku tahu aku membolos lagi, bisa-bisa aku di bunuh!" Donghae merajuk di bilik sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

Ia mungkin memang nakal, tapi sejak kejadian tawuran yang membuatnya, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan beberapa temannya digiring kekantor polisi. Ia mulai kembali menata dirinya, apalagi ayahnya marah besar kala itu.

"aku juga, kalian tak pernah tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Leeteuk hyung ketika marah, bahkan aku hampir di pulangkan ke Amerika," cerita Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

Leeteuk memang sangat baik, tentu saja ketika ia baik, tapi ketika ia marah… . Eunhyuk tak pernah ingin membayangkannya.

"ya, kalian, kan sudah meminta ijin pada wali kelas kalian, kalaupun kita ketahuan bolos. Tenanglah, aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum bersamaan, meski Kyuhyun terlihat urakan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun magnae Kim itu mengingkari janjinya, mereka yakin Kyuhyun tak akan lepas tangan dari perbuatannya.

.

Ki Bum berlari keluar kelas, Kyuhyun benar-benar membolos seharian. Hari ini ia kecolongan, seharusnya ia tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas dari pengawasannya.

Pria berkaca mata itu sungguh cemas, meski ia yakin Kyuhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya, tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu diluar sana?

Apalagi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga tak bisa di hubungi. Menurut teman-teman sekelas mereka Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah membuat ijin, tapi mengapa bisa bersamaan? Bukan, kah, ini aneh?

Sebenarnya Ki Bum bisa saja menanyakan mengenai Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk hyung, akan tetapi bagaimana dengan noonanya? Ahra noona juga pasti kan tahu mengenai ini, dan ia tak mau membuat noonanya khawatir.

"Ki Bum-ah!"

Ki Bum menghentikan langkahnya, seseorang datang menghampiri sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"ne, hyung,"

"kau mau kemana? Kau terlihat terburu-buru," komentar Yesung melihat tingkah Ki Bum yang nampak tergesa.

"Kyuhyun hilang," ujar Ki Bum,

Manik Yesung membola, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa hilang? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Ketika Yesung akan melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba Ki Bum meraba ponselnya.

Ki Bum meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku blazer, sebuah nama terpampang begitu indah dilayanrnya, itu dari Kyuhyun!

"yoboseo? Kyu-"

'Ki Bum-ah cepat kemari! Yaa! Donghae awas!'

"Yoboseo? Kyuhyun? Kau dimana?"

'aku- ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ya! Aku sedang di- Ya! Young Joon breng***! Jangan lari kau!'

"Kim Kyuhyun kau dimana?!" teriak Ki Bum panic, Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya hingga terperanjat mendengar teriakan hobae terdekatnya itu.

'aku di belakang bangunan tempatmu berlatih taekwondo! KI Bum-ah, aku mohon cepat datang! Mereka semakin banyak!'

"aku a-"

'tut.. tut.. tut..'

Panggilan terputus, tanpa memperdulikan Yesung, Ki Bum berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ia yakin anak itu terlibat tawuran lagi. Di sebrang sana terdengar begitu riuh dan ribut. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

.

Ki Bum semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia harus segera sampai, ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh.

Kini Ki Bum sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan basket yang berada tepat di belakang gedung tempatnya berlatih taekwondo, tapi apa yang ia temukan?

Disini…

"selamat datang Ki Bum-ah," sambut seseorang ramah, di tepuknya punggung Ki Bum pelan seraya tersenyum.

Ki Bum terpaku, ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ada mereka disini? Lalu Kyuhyun?

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja menyambutnya, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat.

"sabeum-nim, annyeonghaseo," sapa Ki bum, nada bicaranya terdengar kaku, sepertinya ia masih terkejut.

"apa kabar Ki bum-ah, sudah lama kita tak bertemu,"

Ki Bum tersenyum kaku, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, belum lagi ia tak mengerti mengapa instruktur taekwondonya ada disini? Siwon? Bahkan teman-temannya di tempat pelatihan taekwondo juga ada.

"sebenarnya… sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bukankah, disini ada…"

"annyeong Bum-ah!"

Ki Bum berbalik kearah suara, sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal. Kyuhyun…

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau…"

"apa? Aku baik-baik saja," cengiran muncul di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada Ki Bum, "Bum-ah, kau merindukan mereka bukan?" tanyanya membuat Ki Bum menatap semua orang yang berada disana.

Ya, ia rindu semua orang disini, ia rindu untuk berlatih lagi taekwondo, bahkan ia rindu ketika ia berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Siwon saat berlatih bersama.

Ia merindukannya.

Ki Bum tetap bergeming, sementara Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sebuah seragam kehadapan sang kakak.

"Ya!" ditepaknya bahu Ki Bum, hingga ia tersadar.

Ki Bum menatap sesuatu ditangan Kyuhyun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, tanpa perintah Kyuhyun mengutarakan maksudnya. "ini seragam baru untukmu, kau sudah enam belas tahun, itu berarti kerah dobok dan sabukmu sudah hitam semua,"

Mata Ki Bum berkaca, ia terharu. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun ternyata memperhatikannya, ternyata dibalik sikap tak peduli Kyuhyun, anak itu selalu memperhatikannya.

Ki Bum menyambut uluran dari Kyuhyun, seragam itu kini berpindah tangan.

Seragam yang selalu Ki Bum tunggu-tunggu, seragam dengan kerah dan sabuk hitam sepenuhnya.

"aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan dobok-mu lagi, dan aku berjanji takkan membuatmu cemas selama kau berlatih," tutur Kyuhyun tulus, tentu ia tulus mengatakannya. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk hyungnya.

Selama ini Ki Bum terlalu banyak mengorbankan dirinya untuk Kyuhyun, ia bahkan rela melepaskan segala rutinitas yang sangat disukainya demi focus menjaga Kyuhyun.

Dan kali ini, setidaknya Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Ki Bum hyungnya.

"terimakasih Hyun," gumam Ki Bum pelan, air matanya hampir jatuh namun sekuat mungkin ia tahan.

Sementara itu duo ribut yang berada di belakang punggung Kyuhyun tampak tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Eunhyuk melangkah pelan, berpindah kebelakang punggung Ki Bum.

Terlihat jelas mereka mulai menghitung tanpa suara dengan jarinya, dan ketika sampai di hitungan ketiga, secara bersamaan mereka mendorong Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum hingga berpelukkan.

Keduanya menahan Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun agar tetap dalam posisi tersebut, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum terus melawan ingin segera di lepaskan.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah! Donghae-ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ki Bum juga tak kalah kesal.

"kau harus memeluk saudaramu kalau mau berterimakasih!" seru Eunhyuk dibelakang punggung ki Bum.

Semua orang tertawa melihat posisi aneh mereka berempat.

Ki Bum tersenyum menyadari apa maksud Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dasar duo aneh, gumamnya dalam hati.

Namun perlahan, tangannya terangkat dan naik ke punggung Kyuhyun. Memeluk punggung yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, padahal Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya.

Ki Bum mengelusnya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Kim Ki Bum? Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"diamlah!" perintah Ki Bum, ia terus mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, "Hyun, terimakasih untuk semuanya,"

Kyuhyun tersadar, tanpa terasa ia juga ikut tersenyum dan lalu balas memeluk Ki Bum. Menumpukan dagunya dibahu Ki Bum.

'aroma appa,' gumamnya dalam hati, jika dalam posisi seperti ini, rasanya ia seperti sedang memeluk appa, bukan Ki Bum.

"seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu hyung," tutur Kyuhyun begitu saja, senyum Ki Bum kian merekah mendengar panggilan itu.

Meski ia adalah hyung dari Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja, karena usia mereka sama. Kyuhyun tak pernah memanggilnya hyung. Kyuhyun bilang itu terdengar aneh.

Beberapa saat mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, pemandangan manis yang sangat langka.

Yesung yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Ki Bum bahkan sampai menitikan air matanya, tadi ia memang ikut berllari mengejar Ki Bum hingga sampai ditempat ini.

Pria itu meraih ponselnya, berlalu dari tempat itu seraya menekan speed dial nomor satu dari sana.

"Yeoboseo, eomma aku merindukanmu," ujarnya seraya berlalu.

Melihat itu ia jadi merindukan keluarganya yang tinggal di kota berbeda.

Sementara dibelakang sana, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebelah tangan Ki Bum yang terbebas naik semakin tinggi, meraih…

"appo!" ringis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, lalu dilepaskannya pelukan Ki Bum.

"ini hukuman karena kau membolos." sergah Ki Bum tenang dengan tangannya yang berada di telinga Kyuhyun.

"A..a… tapi aku melakukan ini untukmu!" bela magnae Kim itu diiringi ringisan, Ia mencoba meraih tangan Ki Bum agar melepaskannya namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Ki Bum masih tetap menjewer telinganya.

"tak ada alasan," kata Ki Bum tanpa melepaskan jewerannya.

Semua orang disana menatap ngeri kearah Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun.

Baru kali ini mereka melihat pemimpin musim panas diperlakukan seperti ini. Ternyata pemimpin musim dingin jauh lebih mengerikan dari dugaan mereka.

Astaga…

TBC


	7. Thank You (Pinocchio)

Semuanya menjadi lebih baik ketika kau mau terbuka dan mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan. Memendamnya? Ide itu tak terdengar bagus, semakin semuanya menumpuk justru itu akan semakin sulit jadinya.

Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengatakan semua, disini kau di tuntut untuk berpikir dan memilah. Jangan lakukan kebohongan dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak benar hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Jadilah dewasa. Dengan begitu meski tak mudah, kau akan mulai memahami apa yang harus kau katakan dan apa yang harus kau lakukan.

"Jadilah dewasa KIM KYUHYUN!"

.

.

"nanti sepulang sekolah aku harus berkumpul dengan anggota taekwondo terlebih dahulu,"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Ki Bum dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan. "lalu?"

"kau mau pulang atau menunggu? Kalau kau menunggu mungkin agak sedikit lama," jelas Ki Bum seraya menyuap makan siangnya.

Tampak alis Kyuhyun terangkat, sepertinya ia tengah berpikir. Menunggu atau pulang? Jika menunggu itu pasti membosankan, bukan? Jika pulang… sepasang bola mata Kyuhyun beralih memandang kedua sahabatnya yang duduk bersama anak-anak dari musim panas lainnya.

Bibirnya tersungging membuat sebuah senyuman, ia telah memutuskan. "aku mau pulang saja,"

Ki Bum menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia memandang Kyuhyun lekat. "kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Tanpa berpikir Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kuat, "aku akan pulang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk!" serunya dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kedua sahabatnya lurus.

Ki Bum menatap keduanya yang berada di meja paling pojok bersama beberapa orang ribut lainnya-anak-anak musim panas- lalu mengalihkan tatapannya memandang sang adik dengan tatapan tak yakin.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang Ki Bum pikirkan. Ia merespon cepat. "aku akan langsung pulang, jangan khawatir!" Ujarnya dan lalu kembali melahap makan siangnya.

Meski sedikit ragu, Ki Bum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai adiknya.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong Ki Bum-ah, jam berapa kau pulang nanti?"

"entahlah, pertemuannya baru dimulai setengah jam setelah bel pulang. Mungkin sekitar pukul enam."

.

.

"kau sungguh tak bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian ada jam pelajaran tambahan? Aish, baiklah aku mengerti. Gwenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kakinya menghentak lantai keras, ia mendengus. Tak lupa bibir pucatnya mengerucut sedemikian rupa dan sesekali melontarkan sumpah serapah ciri khas dirinya.

"aish, mana bisa aku makan es krim sendiri, ini memalukan!" gerutunya seraya terus menghentakkan kaki.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu, diliriknya arloji dengan model sporty dilengannya. Sekarang baru pukul tiga, "masih ada tiga puluh menit," gumamnya seraya menyeringai dan memainkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau memang cerdas Kim Kyuhyun," pujinya pada diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponselnya yang tadi tergeletak diatas meja kedai es krim dekat sekolahnya tersebut.

.

.

"senang melihatmu disini Ki Bum-ah," ujar pemuda tersebut sembari menepuk bahu seseorang yang ia panggil Ki Bum disampingnya.

Ki Bum tersenyum kecil, "aku juga senang bisa berada disini," tuturnya.

Ia memandang beberapa temannya yang mulai memasuki ruangan, ruangan yang dulu sering mereka gunakan untuk membicarakan mengenai perlombaan dan kegiatan club kedepannya.

Seseorang disamping Ki Bum melempar pandangannya kesetiap penjuru ruangan, ia tengah mencari pengikut Ki Bum. Pengikut Ki Bum sejak mereka dalam kandungan. "oh, ya. Ki Bum-ah, dimana Kyuhyun? Apa ia tak ikut bersamamu?" tanyanya sembari menatap Ki bum.

Ki Bum menggeleng singkat dan menjawab, "tidak, ia sudah pulang bersama Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk," ia balik menatap seseorang disampingnya, "memangnya kenapa Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggedikan bahunya, namun alisnya bertaut perlahan. Ada yang salah menurutnya, "kau bilang Kyuhyun pulang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

Ki Bum mengangguk singkat, "ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"bukannya kelas Donghae dan Eunhyuk ada pelajaran tambahan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan, melihat reaksi Ki Bum, tampaknya anak itu tak tahu menahu mengenai ini. "aku dengar dari Hankyung tadi, karena itu ia juga tidak ikut berkumpul sekarang,"

Remaja dengan bola matanya yang nampak kecoklatan ketika terkena cahaya, ia tampak berpikir. Jika sekarang Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berada di kelas, lalu dengan siapa Kyuhyun pulang? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Siapa yang akan membantunya jika ia pulang sendiri? Bagaimana jika-

Angan Ki Bum lenyap seketika, ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam kantung blazernya. Ya, benda itu yang mengganggu lamunannya.

Dilihatnya sebuah nama tertera disana, secepat mungkin Ki Bum mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Yeobo-"

"Ki Bum-ah cepat kemari!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana?"

"cepat- ya! Pergi kau! Itu kesalahanmu bodoh!"

"Kyu! Kau di-"

"kau yang pengecut!"

"Kim-"

"aku di depan kedai es krim dekat sekolah, Ki-Bum-ah, aku-"

Dan sambunganpun terputus, Ki Bum beranjak cepat dari duduknya. Ia meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan Siwon dan juga teman-temannya yang lain yang melihatnya tiba-tiba berlari kesetanan.

Kyuhyun, anak itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir, ia bisa mendengar keributan-keributan diujung sambungan sana. Ia mengira Kyuhyun pasti terlibat tawuran kembali. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, tapi yang terpenting ia harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum terus berlari, kakinya ia paksa melangkah lebih cepat dari kemampuannya. Ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang sampailah ia didepan kedai es krim dekat sekolah, tak seperti perkiraannya, tempat ini…

Tak ada apapun ditempat ini, semuanya aman dan normal. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun…

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Ki Bum, seseorang menggedor-gedor jendela kaca kedai membuat Ki Bum menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Dilihatnya seseorang dibalik jendela yang tengah tersenyum cerah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tampak manis namun disaat yang bersamaan terasa begitu menyebalkan. Ia tersenyum amat cerah seraya melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Ki Bum agar datang menghampirinya.

Masih terengah-engah, Ki Bum masuk kedalam kedai dengan kebingungannya.

"duduklah," perintah seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya riang.

Ki Bum menurut, ia duduk perlahan dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Pikirannya yang berkecamuk masih belum dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, ia masih belum mengerti.

"Ki Bum-ah, kau ingin es krim rasa apa? Coklat?"

"tunggu sebentar, disini tak terjadi apapun?" Tanya Ki Bum balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tak penting.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan, ia tetap tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua cup es krim untuk dirinya dan juga Ki Bum, membiarkan Ki Bum terdiam memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"bukankah disini, ada tawuran?" Ki Bum bertanya tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menyeringai untuk menanggapi, "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau datang dan menemaniku makan es krim," ucapnya memberi alasan sembari menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ki Bum diam, tapi kali ini ia mengerti. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun, dia…

"KIM KYUHYUN!" teriak Ki Bum tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Kyuhyun mengkerut takut, ia mengernyit setelah menyadari semua orang memperhatikannya. Bahkan pelayan yang tadi membawa es krim pesanannya sampai menjatuhkan nampan kosong yang ia bawa karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Ki Bum.

"jadi kau berpura-pura terkepung dalam tawuran hanya untuk memintaku menemanimu makan es krim?"

Meski takut, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"Astaga Kim Kyuhyun, kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku tadi? Bahkan aku pergi tanpa berpamitan pada yang lainnya!" Ki Bum menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi, ia mendesah keras dan lalu melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya.

Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya? Ia berlari dari sekolah kemari seperti orang gila, dan ternyata Kyuhyun membohonginya?

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus ikut jam pelajaran tambahan," jelas pemuda itu tanpa berani memandang Ki Bum.

Ki Bum menghela nafas panjang, "lalu?" desaknya pada Kyuhyun.

"tadinya aku ingin mengajak mereka makan es krim disini, tapi karena mereka tak bisa, jadi…"

"kau menghubungiku dan membohongiku," lanjut Ki Bum seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyangkal, "tapi pertemuan clubmu masih tiga puluh menit lagi, waktu yang cukup untuk menghabiskan satu cup es krim bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Ki Bum menghela nafasnya, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa adiknya bisa sepolos ini?

Ia alihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang bulat, seolah dengan tatapannya itu ia memohon agar dikasihani. Seperti anak anjing kecil yang minta di susui.

Ki Bum tak bisa menahan dirinya, kemarahannya sedikir demi sedikit mulai terkikis melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil, ia menyerah. Ia tak bisa marah lebih lama lagi.

"lain kali jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi!"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat mendengar peringatan dari Ki Bum. Ia tahu pasti ini yang akan terjadi, Ki Bum akan mengomel awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia pasti menyerah.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahan melawan puppy eyes Kim Kyuhyun?

"boleh aku ikut kembali kesekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melahap es krim coklat yang ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa berkata Ki Bum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ki Bum pikir itu lebih baik di banding membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendirian.

Ya, itu lebih baik. Karena sejujurnya Ki Bum tahu, Kyuhyun punya musuh yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak diluar sana jika melihat perilakunya dulu.

"gomawo, Bum-ah,"

.

.

"hari ini kau ada latihan taekwondo lagi?"

Ki Bum menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memasukkan seragamnya kedalam tas. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya menghela napas dan menampakkan wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun menyambar tas punggungnya yang ada diatas tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidurnya bersama Ki Bum.

Ki Bum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, Ki Bum yang mulai kembali pada rutinitasnya yang dulu, kini mulai nampak sibuk dengan segala kegiatannya.

Sementara di lain pihak, ia selalu mencoba tersenyum walaupun akhir-akhir ini terkadang ia merasa di abaikan. Kim Kyuhyun, entah perasaannya atukah memang sang kakak ke dua mulai tak memperhatikannya seperti dulu lagi, dan bahkan ia merasa seperti tak dianggap. Ya, terkadang.

"Bum-ah!"

Yang di panggil berbalik, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lurus Kim Kyuhyun sang adik melalui bingkai kaca matanya. "ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tak lekas menjawab, ditariknya kursi yang tepat berada di depan barisan Ki Bum. Mendudukan dirinya dan menangkup dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia tersenyumm manis seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Ki Bum, Ki Bum hapal betul mengenai setiap gelagat Kyuhyun, dan kali ini ia tahu, Kim Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu.

Ki Bum berdecak, ia alihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sejak tadi ia baca. "kau mau apa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap sang adik yang masih terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Si Bungsu Kim menarik bibirnya keatas, ia tersenyum sumringah karena Ki Bum mengerti dirinya.

"Ki Bum-ah,"

"apa?"

"pulang sekolah, antar aku membeli CD game baru, eoh?"

"jangan hari ini," tolak Ki Bum acuh.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya, ia tak mengerti kenapa Ki Bum menolak ajakannya.

Alisnya bertaut dengan bibir yang ia majukan, Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes. Akan tetapi, suara Ki Bum membuat niatnya terhenti.

"Yesung hyung memintaku untuk membantunya mengurus beberapa hal,"

"mengurus apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sesemangat sebelumnya.

"beberapa masalah di organisasi sekolah,"

"tapi kau bukan anggota,"

"ya, tapi dia memintaku membantunya, aku sudah berjanji untuk itu,"

Terdengar helaan nafas Kyuhyun di telinga Ki Bum, jadi ia harus mengalah lagi? Sudah berkali-kali ia mengalah dan mengesampingkan kepentingannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, sekali saja ia ingin Ki Bum mengutamakannya lagi.

"tapi itu limited edition, kemungkinan hari ini akan habis," Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Ki Bum masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca, "minta Donghae dan Eunhyuk menemanimu membelinya hari ini, mereka juga sama maniak game seperti mu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, ia beranjak dari duduknya, "mereka berdua sudah beli," gumamnya pelan, Ki Bum menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, "apa?" Tanyanya memastikan, karena ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan wajah lesu, "tidak apa-apa," lirihnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Ki Bum.

Dahi Ki Bum berkerut, lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan anak itu?

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kepala yang terus ia tundukan, terdengar gerutuan mengiringi langkah gontainya. Kakinya terus menendang setiap benda kecil yang ia temui, entah itu kerikil atau kaleng bekas minuman. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan kekesalannya.

Ia terus menunduk tanpa memperhatikan jalanan, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti setelah ia lihat beberapa pasang kaki menghadang langkahnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia angkat kepalanya malas. Sepersekian detik matanya membulat setelah mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang menghadangnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba menetralkan kembali ekspresinya.

Mereka…

"Annyeong Kim Kyuhyun~" sapa salah satu dari mereka dengan suara manis yang terdengar di buat-buat.

Kyuhyun tak lekas menjawab, ia hanya menyeringai dan lalu memutar matanya malas.

Perlahan, tangannya yang sejak tadi terjuntai bebas merangkak menuju saku seragam sekolahnya. Meraih sebuah benda dengan layarnya yang cukup lebar.

Dua orang diantara mereka mulai berjalan kearah samping Kyuhyun, melihat-lihat situasi, memastikan kalau tak ada siapapun selain mereka disana.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau masih mengingatku?"

Seringaian Kyuhyun bertambah lebar, "mengingatmu? Memangnya siapa kau? Tak ada alasan untuk aku mengingat orang tak penting seperti kalian," ujarnya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas.

Orang tersebut membulatkan matanya, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua. "ow, kau sadar, kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Kyuhyun tak gentar, ia masih tetap menyeringai, "eoh, tentu saja, kau!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung siswa tersebut. "anak SMU sebelah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis, "aku hapal betul seragammu,"

Siswa tersebut tampak geram setelah sadar Kyuhyun mempermainkannya, giginya bergemeletuk saling beradu. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah, "ternyata kau cukup berani walaupun hanya sendirian Kim Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum mengejek, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyeringai. Meski ia tampak santai, sebenarnya ia mulai waspada, ia mulai menghitung ada berapa orang mereka.

'sialan! Delapan lawan satu? Ini namanya pengeroyokan!'

Tangannya yang berada dalam saku seragamnya mulai menekan layar ponsel yang tampak menyala. Sesungguhnya ia tahu benar, ia butuh bantuan karena ia berada dalam masalah.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah tawuran kita terakhir kali? Karena kau! Aku kehilangan satu gigi depanku dan hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh cukup keras, "oh, kasian, jadi gigimu itu gigi palsu? Bolehkah aku mencabutnya?"

Amarah siswa tersebut semakin naik, ia benar-benar harus 'menyelesaikan' Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

"Ya! Kalian semua! Serang dia!"

.

.

Ki Bum menatap layar ponselnya yang bergetar, "Kyuhyun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, dan dapat ia dengar beberapa percakapan disana.

" _Kim Kyuhyun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah tawuran kita terakhir kali? Karena kau! Aku kehilangan satu gigi depanku dan hampir dikelurkah dari sekolah!"_

" _oh, kasian, jadi gigimu itu gigi palsu? Bolehkah aku mencabutnya?"_

" _Ya! Kalian semua! Serang dia!"_

Dan setelah itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan umpatan-umpatan, suara benda jatuh dan juga benturan beberapa benda membuat suaranya terdengar bising dan tak jelas.

Alis Ki Bum bertaut, ia menjauhkan ponselnya, menatapnya bingung dan lalu mendengarkannya kembali.

"ada apa Ki Bum-ah?"

Ki Bum mendongak, ia menggelng menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur apartememennya.

"Kyuhyun menghubungiku, tapi sepertinya ia membohongiku lagi," katanya lalu memutus sambungan dan menyimpan ponselnya begitu saja diatas meja.

Yesung tampak bingung, "membohongimu?"

Ki Bum mengangguk, "eoh, sudah beberapa kali ia membohongiku dengan berpura-pura terkepung dalam tawuran. Karena itu, sekarang aku tak boleh tertipu lagi,"

Sang president school sekaligus senior dari Ki Bum tersebut tampak tak setuju dengan tanggapan Ki Bum, "tapi bagaimana jika kali ini sungguhan?"

 _Deg…_

Jantung Ki Bum tiba-tiba terasa sakit, benar. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sungguhan di kepung oleh musuh-musuhnya yang dulu?

Namun, cepat-cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia yakin kali ini Kyuhyun pasti membohonginya lagi.

"aku yakin dia membohongiku lagi, hyung,"

Akhirnya Yesung menggedikkan bahunya, "baiklah, terserah kau saja,"

.

.

Ki Bum kembali ke rumah setelah menemani sunbae terdekatnya makan malam bersama Siwon yang juga datang membantu ke rumah Yesung. Sebelumnya, tentu saja ia meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada noona nya, karena itu Ahra noona tak mencarinya.

Ki Bum sampai di pintu masuk kediamannya, "aku pulang!" serunya seraya melangkah menuju ruang utama.

Ahra noona menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman hangat, ia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Ki Bum lembut. "naiklah, dan bersihkan dirimu," ujar Ahra seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Ki Bum, ia tampak mencari seseorang, "Kim Ki, dimana dia?" tanyanya sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ki Bum tampak tak mengerti, "dia?"

Ahra mengangguk, "Kim Kyu?"

Lagi-lagi Ki Bum tampak tak mengerti, "Kim Kyu? Dia langsung pulang setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, apa dia belum sampai?"

Raut wajah Ahra menampakkan kekhawatiran, ia menggeleng cepat. "tidak, aku pikir dia bersamamu Kim Ki, karena itu aku tak menghubunginya,"

Ki Bum membeku di tempatnya, angannya melayang pada panggilan Kyuhyun beberapa jam lalu. Mungkinkah…

Ki Bum menjatuhkan ransel nya begitu saja, "aku akan mencarinya, noona," setelah itu ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Ahra dengan segala kecemasannya.

' _Kim Kyuhyun, kau dimana?'_

.

.

Ahra yang berada di rumah menghubungi Leeteuk dan menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun, ia berharap semoga saja Kyuhyun sedang bersama Eunhyuk sekarang. Akan tetapi, harapannya harus pupus begitu saja. Leeteuk bilang, Eunhyuk bahkan tak pergi ke sekolah hari ini karena flu berat.

Jadi sudah pasti Kyuhyun tak bersama Eunhyuk kali ini.

Lalu dimana dia? Dimana Kyuhyun?

"Ahra-ya, tenanglah. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang, tetaplah di rumah! Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan menelepon ke rumah,"

Ahra tak menjawab, ia mengangguk seraya terisak.

"Ahra-ya?" panggil Leeteuk disebrang sambungan telepon sana.

Kali ini meski sulit, gadis itu mencoba membuka mulutnya. Ia menjawab pelan dengan suaranya yang parau. "ne, oppa…"

"percayalah, Kyuhyun pasti kembali,"

Tangis Ahra semakin keras, ya ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti kembali. Akan tetapi kekhawatirannya tetap tak bisa ia abaikan. Ia sangat khawatir.

.

.

Langit hitam menaungi langkah pemuda berkaca mata dengan dahinya yang mulai berkeringat, sejak satu jam yang lalu ia tak hentinya berjalan dan mengunjungi setiap tempat yang ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun kunjungi.

Menghubungi semua teman Kyuhyun, meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk membantunya mencari Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin menemukan Kyuhyun secepatnya dengan cara apappun.

Ki Bum masih terus melangkah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut tempat yang ia lewati, tak ada, ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?

' _Drtttt'_

Dapat Ki Bum rasakan getaran di ponselnya, nama Ahra Noona tertera disana. Secepat mungkin ia tekan tombol hijau dan menerima panggilan dari sang noona.

Belum sempat Ki Bum mengucapkan sesuatu, suara Ahra langsung meninterupsi pendengarannya.

"Kyuhyun ada di rumah sakit Seoul Ki Bum-ah! Kau dimana sekarang? Noona akan menjemputmu!"

Ki Bum tertegun, _rumah sakit? Kenapa bisa di rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kim Ki Bum jawab aku!"

Ki Bum terperanjat, ia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teriakan Ahra yang terdengar tak sabar. "aku… aku, aku ada di dekat taman kota noona,"

"tunggu disana! Aku akan datang menjemputmu!"

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus. Ki Bum berdiri terdiam ditempatnya, tangannya jatuh lemas kesamping tubuhnya.

Angannya mulai kembali melayang, mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun hari ini. Ia sudah tak mempercayai Kyuhyun, mempercayai adiknya. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling percaya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan?

Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

.

.

Sunyi, tak ada suara yang terdengar di ruangan dengan cat putih yang mendominasi itu. Mereka berdua, seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang tergerai dan juga seorang pemuda dengan seragamnya yang tampak masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, menatap lurus seseorang yang tengah tertidur diatas pembaringan dihadapan keduanya. Seseorang dengan kulit pucatnya dan juga beberapa luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, ia masih memejamkan mata sejak dua jam yang lalu, sejak mereka datang ke tempat ini.

"Kim Ki, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah karena tak sempat istirahat tadi,"

Yang di panggil hanya menggeleng untuk menanggapi, mana bisa ia istirahat disaat seperti ini? Tidak, ia tak boleh istirahat sebelum Kyuhyun bangun, tidak boleh.

"Kim Ki," panggil Ahra sekali lagi, kali ini Ki Bum mendongak. Wajahnya tampak kuyu dan ada jejak air mata yang telah mengering di kedua belah pipinya. "istirahatlah,"

Ki Bum menggeleng lemah, bibirnya yang kering sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "tidak bisa, nooa… Kyuhyun seperti ini karena salahku, jadi aku tak boleh istirahat,"

Terdengar helaan nafas Ahra, ia menatap Ki Bum dengan tatapan sedih. Ya, ia sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang Kyuhyun yang menghubungi Ki Bum dan Ki Bum mengabaikannya, ia tahu Ki Bum pasti merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

Apa lagi, sejak ia memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun pada Ki Bum. Sejak saat itu, Ki Bum terus diam dan tak mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada Ahra.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, guru di sekolah Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun menghubunginya. Memberitahukan kalau Kyuhyun ada di rumah sakit. Beliau mengetahui Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit karena pihak rumah sakit menghubungi sekolah setelah melihat seragam yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Entah siapa orang yang melakukan ini pada adiknya, mereka memukuli Kyuhyun hingga pingsan dan terluka. Dan bahkan mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja dengan membawa tas dan juga handphone Kyuhyun.

Ahra tak habis pikir, apakah adiknya korban perampokan, ataukah ia punya musuh di luar sana?

Oh, ya. Kyuhyun pasti punya musuh dari sekolah lain jika mengingat "track record"- nya di sekolah selama ini. Kim Kyuhyun, Ahra tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Ia mersa ini akibat ulah adiknya sendiri di masa lalu, entahlah, tapi ia meyakini itu.

Intinya, Ahra tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun untuk saat ini. Biarkan Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menurutnya itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Sekali lagi Ahra menatap Ki Bum, kali ini ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat pada sang adik.

Jemarinya perlahan meraih dagu Ki Bum, mengangkat wajah sang adik yang sejak tadi terus menunduk. Kini wajah sayu itu mendongak, lurus menatap Ahra. "Ki Bum-ii," panggil gadis itu lembut.

Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, menatap bola mata kecoklatan milik Ki Bum. "lihat aku, dan dengarkan aku," ujarnya pelan, Ki Bum mengerjap mendengar nada bicara Ahra yang serius.

"ini bukan salahmu, ini kecelakaan,"

"tapi-"

"aku tak menyuruhmu bicara, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk melihatku dan mendengarkanku,"

Ki Bum terdiam, setelah Ahra menyela dengan kalimatnya yang tegas. Ki Bum merasa jika ini memang saatnya untuk dia diam dan mendengarkan, bukan untuk bicara.

"ini bukan salahmu, ingat itu! Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena aku tahu Kyuhyunpun tak ingin melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ia tak menginginkan itu,"

Jemari lembut Ahra naik, meraba wajah Ki Bum dan mengusap air mata adiknya yang turun begitu saja, "kau percaya pada noona, bukan?"

Ki Bum mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ahra, meski tak mengatakan apapun. Namun ia yakin sang noona tahu bahwa ia tak pernah meragukan Ahra noona.

Senyuman terukir kecil di bibir gadis itu, "bagus! Uri dongsaengdeul memang istimewa," pujinya seraya merangkul kepala Ki Bum dan mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya.

' _Kim Ki… Kim Kyu, kalian adalah hidupku, bagian hidupku yang paling istimewa,'_

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk menelusup melalui celah jendela, menerangi seisi ruangan, menghangatkan mereka berdua. Dua orang pemuda yang tidur saling berhadapan.

Salah satu diantara mereka tampak menguap dan sedikip mengusap wajahnya, ia meringis ketika merasakan lebam di wajahnya yang tak sengaja tersentuh oleh jemarinya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang sekitar.

' _putih, dimana ini?'_

Raut wajahnya menampakan kebingungan, ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia berada disini. Ia menggali ingatannya yang terakhir dan…

Terdengarlah helaan napasnya setelah ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

Kali ini ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menceritakan kenapa ia bisa sampai disini, dan siapa yang membawanya kemari. Ke rumah sakit, ya, ia yakin tempat ini adalah rumah sakit.

Pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan, namun tiba-tiba bola matanya membulat setelah menemukan seseorang yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan juga kepala yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya.

Wajah orang itu tepat menghadapnya, seseorang dengan hidung dan juga bulu matanya yang lentik persis seperti miliknya.

Perlahan ia miringkan tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut, ia tersenyum kecil setelah menemukan beberapa bagian wajah mereka yang nampak sama.

"Wow, sepertinya kita memang benar-benar kembar Kim Ki Bum," bisiknya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Namun setelah itu seseorang yang sejak tadi ia tatap perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka mata, mencoba menetralkan cahaya di luar sana dengan matanya.

"selamat pagi hyung~" sapanya sembari tersenyum manis.

Yang disapa sekali lagi mengerjap, ia tampak masih diambang kesadarannya.

"Ya Kim Ki Bum! Kau pemalas," kali ini pemuda tersebut mencoba mengejek Ki Bum yang masih tetap belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. "ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap ekspresi Ki Bum yang kaku.

"kau…"

"apa?"

Ki Bum tak mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes begitu deras di kedua belah pipinya. Membuat Kyuhyun melongo dan tak mengerti. "Ya! Ya! Kim Ki Bum! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, huh?"

Tangisan Ki Bum tak kunjung berhenti, ia masih terus menangis dengan sedihnya membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Meski sulit, sedikit demi sedikit bibir Ki Bum yang bergetar karena menangis mulai terbuka"maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau seperti ini… tidak, andai saja, aku… aku, waktu itu…"

Alis si magnae Kim bertaut, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Ki Bum bicarakan sambil menangis dan terisak seperti itu, ia hanya bisa mendengar kata, 'kau seperti ini', 'andai saja', dan 'waktu itu'. Jadi apa maksudnya?

Pemuda tersebut mencoba memikirkannya, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

Oh, ia mengingatnya. Jadi panggilan yang ia coba lakukan waktu itu berhasil? Inikah yang Ki Bum maksud?

"Ki Bum-ah, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan kalau dugaannya itu benar.

Ki Bum mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk bicara meski isakan masih terdengar darinya. "kemarin, andai saja… andai saja aku tidak mengabaikan panggilanmu… andai saja aku mempercayaimu, aku… ini, ini pasti-"

"tidak! Jangan menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi Bum-ah, jangan merasa bersalah karena ini bukan salahmu. Ini…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, "ini salahku, aku seperti ini karena salahku, andai saja aku tak pernah menjadikan sesutu seperti itu sebagai alasan untuk membohongimu, aku yakin kau pasti mempercayaiku, kau tahu, aku seperti Pinokio yang melakukan kebohongan dan mendapat balasan atas kebohonganku, maafkan aku Bum-ah,"

Ki Bum menggeleng, menolak penuturan Kyuhyun, "tidak, ini salahku, andai saja aku tak sibuk dengan kegiatanku, kau pasti takkan pernah berbohong seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sungguh sulit sekali mengubah pendirian Kim Ki Bum, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Ki Bum harus percaya kalau ini bukanlah salahnya.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum! Ini bukan salahmu mengerti? Ini…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, ia mencoba memikirkan kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar perhatian Ki Bum bisa teralihkan pada hal lain, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. "ini karena tawuran yang aku lakukan terakhir kali, kau ingat?"

Ki Bum mengangguk pelan.

"kau tahu? Park Young Joon?"

Sekali lagi Ki Bum mengangguk, "eoh, dia pemimpin sekolah sebelah, musuhmu,"

"kau benar! Dan sebenarnya dialah yang melakukan ini padaku," bisik Kyuhyun pada kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mendengar itu Ki Bum terbelalak.

"jadi Park Young Joon?!" Tanya Ki Bum mulai emosi, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dengan cepat Ki Bum berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya jemari Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"kau mau kemana, Ki Bum-ah?"

"mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja membalasnya!"

"apa?" pekik Kyuhyun panic, secepat mungkin ia tarik lengan Ki Bum hingga sang hyung kembali terduduk.

Alis Ki Bum bertaut tak mengerti, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"ya! Kalau kau membalasnya nanti kau bisa di skors!"

"aku tak peduli!"

"Ya! Jangan lakukan itu! Justru aku menganggap kalau sekarang kami impas,"

"impas?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "eoh, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah tawuran terakhir kali?"

Awalnya Ki Bum nampak enggan menanggapi, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "apa?"

"dia, hampir di keluarkan dari sekolah!" cerita Kyuhyun bersemangat di selingi dengan tawa dan juga smirk nya yang terkenal.

Namun Ki Bum tak banyak merespon, "kau juga seperti itu," ujarnya ringan.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, oh ya, ia juga hampir di keluarkan waktu itu. Jadi apa bedanya?

"o, eoh kau benar, hehe… tapi-" Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Ki Bum melupakan balas dendamnya pada Young Joon. "kau tahu?"

"apa lagi?" Tanya Ki Bum setngah berteriak, ia benar-benar ingin segera menemui Park Young Joon dan membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada adiknya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menatap Ki Bum antusias, smirk-nya kembali mengembang indah, "dia, Park Young Joon, kau tahu? Dia kehilangan gigi depannya karena pukulanku!"

"Mwo? Kau serius?" Tanya Ki Bum tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja! Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya!"

"wah, kau hebat bisa merontokkan gigi seseorang!"

"kau sendiri yang mengajariku cara memukul yang benar! Dan saat itu aku mempraktekkannya,"

"mwo? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh menggunakan pukulanmu begitu saja!"

"tapi aku sudah terjepit waktu itu! Kalau tidak begitu mungkin yang hilang bukan giginya, tapi gigiku Ki Bum-ah!"

"kau benar juga,"

Perbincangan antara keduanya terus berlanjut dengan seru, sementara tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berdiri di balik pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"kalian berdua, memang istimewa, Kim Ki, Kim Kyu," gumamnya pelan.

End atau Lanjut?


	8. Thank You (Tooth and hair)

Bel sekolah berdentang nyaring, bersamaan dengan itu pintu di setiap kelas mulai terbuka diikuti dengan para siswa yag berlarian berburu menuju gerbang kebebasan. Oh, memang beginilah realitanya. Mayoritas dari pelajar menganggap bahwa sekolah adalah sebuah penjara, karena itu hal yang membuat mereka bersemangat ketika menuntut ilmu di sekolah adalah bel tanda pulang.

Suara nyaring yang seperti nyanyian dari surga, sungguh menyedihkan, bukan? Sementara sebagian besar siswa berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah, ada segelintir orang yang justru berjalan menuju kearah sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang ada di gedung sekolah tersebut, tertulis di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, 'Ruang Guru'.

"hei Ki Bum-ah!" sapa seseorang seraya menepuk bahu Ki Bum yang berjalan di depannya.

Ki Bum menolehkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecil dan melambatkan langkahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga seseorang bergabung di ambang pintu ruang guru, senyumnya mengembang cerah, menghiasai wajahnya yang rupawan serta perawakannya yang tampak sempurna.

"Oh, Siwon-ah!"

Yang di panggil tersenyum dan lalu membungkuk dalam, "ne, Yesung hyung, annyeonghaseo." Sapanya ramah, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Kim Ki Bum, are you ready?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Ki Bum balas tersenyum, ia mengangguk pasti dan menyeringai. "tentu saja, I'm ready!"

Setelah bercakap-cakap singkat, ketiganya masuk ke ruang guru. Dimana seseorang tengah menunggu mereka bertiga.

"eoh, kalian sudah datang?"

Ketiganya membalas bersamaan, "ye, anyeonghaseo sonsaengnim,"

"Cha! Sekarang katakan padaku apa rencana kalian," Ketiganya saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan.

.

.

"Ki Bum-ah!" pekik seseorang yang tengah duduk setengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur pasien di ruang rawatnya. Oh, ini untuk yang kesekian kalinyadi tahun ini ia mendekam di ruangan seperti ini, tidakkah kau merasa bosan Kim Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun meluruskan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum cerah dengan bola matanya yang membulat penuh semangat.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir mati bosan karena menunggumu~" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Ki Bum berdecih menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yang dirasanya sangat berlebihan, memangnya ada orang yang mati karena bosan? Ada-ada saja.

Ki Bum memutar pandangannya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang ia yakini seharusnya ada disana.

"Ki Bum-ah, kau mencari noona?" tebak Kyuhyun. Ki Bum terkesiap sejenak, sepertinya tebakkan Kyuhyun benar.

"eoh," akunya sambil menyimpan tasnya di kursi, "kemana noona? Dia belum datang?" lanjutnya menanyakan keberadaan noona.

"saat jam makan siang noona datang kemari, ia bilang ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor jadi kemungkinan ia lembur hari ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum mengangguk mengerti, "tapi kenapa noona tidak memberitahuku,"

"noona bilang agar aku yang memberitahumu," Alis Ki Bum bertaut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, "lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, "aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku memberitahumu setelah kau datang, kalau tidak seperti itu kau akan sangat ribut,"

"ribut?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "kau pasti akan pulang terburu-buru, dan itu berbahaya,"

Tanpa terasa senyuman merekah di bibir Ki Bum. Ah, kalimat Kyuhyun terasa menyejukkan baginya. Ternyata ia sangat khawatir pada kakaknya. "eoh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi malam?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, bola matanya bergulir kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mengingat isi percakapan mereka semalam. "tentang pertandingan itu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu setelah mengingat beberapa hal yang mereka bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu.

"benar, tentang pertandingan itu," ucap Ki Bum membenarkan. Kyuhyun tampak mulai tertarik, ia memandang Ki Bum yang beranjak duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidurnya.

"lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"sonsaengnim sudah menghubungi Pembina taekwondo di salah satu sekolah, mereka sudah menyetujuinya. Tapi kami tetap harus datang kesana untuk memutuskan beberapa hal nanti,"

"kira-kira kapan pertandingannya?"

"entahlah, mungkin hari jumat,"

"jumat? Hari jumat aku baru di izinkan pulang," gumam Kyuhyun lemas, ini pertanda bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa menyaksikan pertandingan Ki Bum nanti. Ah, sayang sekali.

Tangan Ki Bum meraih puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah tertunduk sedih, ia mengusapnya lembut, "lagipula, kalaupun kau sudah pulang, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melihatku bertanding,"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Ki Bum, "wae?"

"karena aku tidak ingin kau melihatku berkelahi,"

"wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak puas dengan jawaban Ki Bum.

"aku… aku tak ingin kau terlalu sering melihat sisi diriku yang seperti itu, cukup. Lihatlah aku yang seperti ini, mengerti?!"

Meski enggan, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi keinginan Ki Bum. Ia yakin, Ki Bum hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Ia percaya itu. . .

.

.

Empat pasang kaki melangkah melewati pelataran sebuah sekolah, seseorang yang memimpin jalan tampak berwibawa dengan setelannya yang rapi khas seorang pengajar.

Sementara tiga orang yang lainnya berjalan mengekor mengikuti. Ketiganya berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, membuat beberapa pasang mata tertarik untuk memperhatikan mereka. Menilai cara berjalan, berpakain, astaga sebagian dari mereka terlihat menawan.

Ya, begitulah setidaknya isi pikiran beberapa siswi di lorong sekolah. Mereka adalah Pembina taekwondo di sekolah, Siwon, Yesung, dan juga Ki Bum. Mereka tengah berada di 'SMU sebelah' sekarang.

Ke empatnya sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa kursi dan juga meja, seorang pria dengan perawakannya yang tegap juga beberapa siswa menyambut keempatnya.

Sejak memasuki pelataran sekolah, Ki Bum terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia hanya sesekali menengadah dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak penyendiri dan penakut.

"annyeonghaseo," sapa beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menunggu keempatnya di ruangan tersebut.

Ki Bum mendongak sebelum akhirnya membungkukan tubuh memberi salam, ia menatap mereka satu persatu, memastikan bahwa 'anak SMU sebelah' ada di antara mereka. Dan, Bingo! Ia menemukannya. Anak itu berdiri angkuh dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Kini mereka semua duduk di kursi di ruangan tersebut, membicangkan beberapa hal hingga akhirnya topik sampai pada pengenalan siapa yang akan melakukan pertandingan yang waktunya sudah di tentukan jumat nanti.

'anak SMU sebelah' menatap Siwon, Yesung, dan Ki Bum satu persatu. Ia menatap Ki Bum pertama kali, tatapannya terlihat merendahkan, begitupun pada Yesung walaupun pada Siwon ia tampak sedikit segan. Mungkin karena melihat perawakan Siwon yang tinggi dan tegap, berbeda dengan perawakan Ki Bum dan Yesung yang kecil dan terkesan ringkih.

"jadi, yang akan menjadi lawan Young Joon nanti adalah Ki Bum-ssi? " Tanya sonsaengnim dari sekolah yang Ki Bum datangi.

Guru tersebut menyebut nama Ki Bum sembari menatap Siwon, Siwon yang di tatap tersenyum kaku karena menurutnya guru tersebut salah mengenali orang.

"seonsaengnim, aku bukan Ki Bum, Ki Bum adalah dia," ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk Ki Bum sopan dengan kedua lengannya.

Mereka, guru dan juga beberapa siswa menatap Ki Bum tak percaya. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mungkinkah mereka meragukan Ki Bum? Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Young Joon mendecih pelan mendapati calon lawannya merupakan seorang anak berkaca mata dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi, ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan bertanding melawan seorang anak macam Ki Bum. Seseorang yang terlihat culun dan ringkih.

Percakapan sempat menjadi canggung karena kesalahan mengenali orang yang sempat terjadi tadi, akan tetapi semuanya selesai hingga kini keempatnya tengah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah melewati lorong kelas yang memanjang.

Yesung berjalan bersama sonsaengnim di depan, sedangkan Siwon dan Ki Bum berjalan mengekor di belakang.

"Ki Bum-ah," panggil Siwon membuka percakapan.

Ki Bum menolehkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat alisnya, "ada apa?"

"Ki Bum-ah, aku rasa mereka meremehkanmu," ujar Siwon sedikit berbisik.

Mendengar penuturan Siwon, Ki Bum tersenyum kecil, "benarkah seperti itu?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Siwon mengangguk pasti menanggapi, "eoh, tidakkah kau juga melihatnya? Bagaimana cara mereka memandangmu tadi, itu terlihat sangat jelas, "

Ki Bum tak lekas mengatakan apapun, ia menatap lurus kearah depan dan tersenyum mencurigakan. "bukankah itu bagus? Ahh, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan,"

.

.

Hari pertandingan antara Ki Bum dan 'anak SMU sebelah' – sebut saja dia Park Young Joon- akhirnya tiba.

Ki Bum, Yesung, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan beberapa siswa beserta guru datang ke sekolah Young Joon.

Pertandingan ini di adakan dalam rangka menjalin persahabatan antar klub taekwondo disekolah masing-masing, walaupun sebenarnya sang pencetus ide punya tujuan lain di balik ini semua.

Ki Bum datang dengan seragamnya seperti biasa, tak lupa kaca matanya yang juga masih ia kenakan dan juga tatapan matanya yang nampak lugu.

Beberapa siswa dari sekolah Young Joon nampak mulai memandangnya remeh, menganggapnya lemah dan itu justru membuat semangat Ki Bum semakin membumbung tinggi. Ya, disaat seperti ini. Ia yakin, Young Joon akan menurunkan kewaspadaannya ketika bertarung dan itu justru merupakan sebuah keuntungan untuk Ki Bum.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ki Bum juga tak ingin dianggap lemah. Tapi ternyata penampilan luarnya memang membuat orang lain berkesan seperti itu padanya, walaupun sebenarnya memang ada sedikit unsur kesengajaan disana.

Semua orang tahu Ki Bum tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sama. Sedikit angkuh? Ya, itu benar. Tapi tidak dalam hal negative, angkuh disini mengacu pada sikap mereka yang memang sedikit dingin kepada orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Selain itu mereka juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah 'diinjak-injak', mereka memiliki karakter yang sangat kuat.

Ki Bum keluar dari sebuah ruangan tempatnya mengganti pakaian, ia tanggalkan kaca matanya dan sedikit menarik rambutnya keatas, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. Seolah baru keluar dari ruangan ajaib, Ki Bum bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Tak ada kaca mata, tak ada cara berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Kini Ki Bum mengangkat dagunya tinggi, maniknya yang tadi terkesan lugu kini justru berubah menjadi tajam dan sedikit mengerikan bagi beberapa orang, di tambah dengan bibirnya yang menyeringai hampir menyerupai seringaian Kyuhyun sang adik.

Penampilannya nampak semakin sempurna ketika dipadukan dengan _dobok_ dan juga sabuknya yang berwarna hitam. Kim Ki Bum, ia terlihat berbahaya.

Bola mata Young Joon membulat melihat perubahan Ki Bum, ia yakin orang ini bukanlah Kim Ki Bum yang tadi ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa seseorang akan berubah secepat itu?

Akhirnya pertandingan di mulai, seperti perkiraan Ki Bum, Young Joon akan kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

Di serangan pertama yang Ki Bum lancarkan, Ki Bum sempat berbisik pelan sebelum ia melayangkan pukulannya, "ini untuk tas dan ponselnya yang kau ambil,"

Setelah mendapatkan pukulan, Young Joon berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan Ki Bum. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, Ki Bum sempat mendapat pukulan, akan tetapi lagi-lagi ia bisa menguasai pertandingan. Kali ini Ki Bum kembali mendapat kesempatan untuk memberikan pukulan pada Young Joon, lagi-lagi ia berbisik pelan disela pukulannya, "ini, untuk seseorang yang kau lukai beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Ketika keduanya menjauh, tampak dahi Young Joon berkerut. Seseorang yang ia lukai? Siapa? Mungkinkah…

Pandangan Young Joon beralih kearah penonton, ia menemukan dua orang yang cukup di kenalnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka…

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, Young Joon mulai kewalahan. Begitupun Ki Bum, walaupun ia terlihat jauh lebih siap di banding Young Joon. Beberapa saat berlalu, keduanya masih bertarung sampai akhirnya Ki Bum melayangkan tendangannya kuat dan berhasil menjatuhkan Young Joon. Membuat Young Joon kalah telak.

Pertandingan berakhir, juri memutuskan Ki Bum lah yang memenangkan pertandingan. Ki Bum tersenyum bangga kearah teman-temannya, kemenangan adalah yang terbaik, akan tetapi, sesuatu yang lain selain kemenangan yang justru membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia sekarang.

Young Joon menatap Ki Bum tajam, ia tak pernah memeperkirakan ini. Bagaimana bisa ia dikalahkan oleh seseorang macam Ki Bum? Ini mustahil.

Ki Bum dan Young Joon saling berhadapan dan bersalaman, akan tetapi Ki Bum menarik Young Joon dan memeluknya sembari menepuk punggung Young Joon membuat Young Joon terkesiap.

"yang terakhir tadi itu untuk Kim Kyuhyun, adikku,"

Young joon terhenyak, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Ki Bum. Namun Ki Bum tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya.

Tangan Ki Bum justru naik kearah ujung rambut Young Joon, ia menyeringai sembari kembali berbisik pelan tepat di depan telinga seseorang yang kini tengah ia peluk kuat, "jangan berteriak karena semua orang akan menganggapmu lemah, mengerti?"

Tidak, Park Young Joon tak mengerti. Ia tak bisa mengerti, akan tetapi entah mengapa kini ia mengatupkan bibirnya kuat menuruti permintaan Ki Bum. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa begitu saja 'takluk' oleh Kim Ki Bum?

Seringaian Ki Bum semakin lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Young Joon yang justru semakin mengatupkan bibirnya dan juga menutup matanya. Ya, ia siap untuk…

.

.

Langkah Ki Bum tampak ringan menyusuri lantai marmer di rumahnya, "noona, aku pulang!"

Ahra berlari kecil menghampiri Ki Bum, ia tersenyum menyambut adiknya. "kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya seraya merangkul punggung Ki Bum lembut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu cerah malam ini, "kau tampaknya senang sekali? Selamat atas kemenangannya, mianhaeyo noona tidak bisa menyaksikan pertandinganmu," ujarnya menyesal.

Ki Bum menggeleng, "tidak, lagipula aku tak bisa konsentrasi jika noona ada disana. Oh, ya dimana Kyuhyun?"

Ahra menunjuk arah lantai dua dengan dagunya, "ia ada di atas," ucapnya sembari menepuk pipi Ki bum gemas.

Namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna baby blue yang ada di tangan Ki Bum, "apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ki Bum ikut memandang kearah sang noona memandang, ia tersenyum kecil setelah menyadari apa yang noonanya tanyakan pada dirinya. Tentang kotak itu, sebuah kotak kecil yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"sonmul," jawabnya singkat.

Sebelah alis gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu terangkat, "hadiah? Untuk siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Ki Bum tersenyum, "untuk seseorang dilantai dua," ujar Ki Bum pelan membuat Ahra memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"ini sungguh hadiah!" yakin Ki Bum, ia tahu benar maksud tatapan noona-nya.

Terlihat jelas ada kecurigaan di rona wajah Ahra. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Ahra tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Ki Bum, "baiklah aku percaya, sekarang naik dan temui adikmu!"

Ki Bum memeluk Ahra sekilas dan lalu berlari menapaki tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar sang adik, Kim Kyuhyun.

Dikamar, Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sembari memainkan PSP nya.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang di balim pintu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada PSP dan menyambut seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya, ia hapal betul suara siapa itu. Dia adalah…

"Ki Bum-ah!" pekik Kyuhyun melihat kedatangan Ki Bum.

Bagi Kyuhyun, melihat wajah dingin Ki Bum adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa ia gambarkan. Bisa melihat Ki Bum membuatnya merasa hidupnya telah lengkap.

"hai, kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Ki Bum, ia menjatuhkan ranselnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"minum obat?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengagguk. "bagaimana dengan pertandinganmu tadi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ki Bum mengedikkan bahunya singkat, ia tersenyum kecil dan lalu memberikan kotak kecil berwarna baby blue di tangannya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya ragu-ragu seraya memutar kotak tersebut.

"apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak tersebut.

Ki Bum tak menjawab, ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun, menanti reaksi sang adik ketika melihat isi dari hadiah yang ia bawa.

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah plastik dari dalam kotak, mulutnya mengerucut dengan kepala yang ia miringkan kesebelah kanan. Matanya yang bulat menatap Ki Bum minta penjelasan.

Ki Bum tersenyum kecil, "kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"ini, rambut? Kenapa kau memberiku hadiah aneh seperti ini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ki Bum menganggukkan kepalanya ringan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya, "jika kau bisa merontokkan giginya, maka setidaknya aku harus bisa merontokan rambutnya,"

Alis pemuda itu saling bertaut, apa maksud Ki Bum? Merontokan gigi? Merontokan rambut? Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun tampak berpikir seraya menatap Ki Bum penuh selidik.

Hari ini Ki Bum ada pertandingan taekwondo di sekolah lain, lalu Eunhyuk dan Donghae lebih memilih menghadiri pertandingan itu dibandingkan menjenguknya. Padahal, jelas-jelas sebelumnya mereka tak pernah berminat untuk menyaksikan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lalu Ki Bum bilang tadi, 'jika kau bisa merontokkan giginya, maka setidaknya aku harus bisa merontokan rambutnya,' Aku merontokan gigi Young Joon ketika tawuran terakhirkali, mungkinkah…

Perhatian Kyuhyun beralih pada helain rambut di dalam kantung plastik transparan yang ada di tangannya, lalu setelah itu kembali memandang Ki Bum yang memejamkan mata disampingnya. Mungkinkah…

"Ya! Ki Bum-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun keras, Ki Bum menyeringai di dalam tidurnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Ki Bum keras bermaksud agar Ki Bum membuka matanya, "Ya! Kim Ki Bum!" teriak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ki Bum masih tetap bersikeras memejamkan matanya seraya menyeringai, tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus mengguncang tubuh Ki Bum, namun kini ia tersenyum begitu lebar, "Ki Bum-ah! Aku mencintaimu!" teriaknya penuh semangat dan lalu memeluk Ki Bum yang berbaring disampingnya.

Di peluknya tubuh Ki Bum erat sambil sesekali menggelitik sang kakak, membuat Ki Bum menggeliat-geliat tak karuan dan akhirnya membuka matanya. "terimakasih Ki Bum-ah! Ini adalah hadiah terbaik!" teriak Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Ki Bum tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan sang adik.

 _Ya, tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan. Tapi setidaknya aku tak boleh diam begitu saja membiarkanmu di perlakukan seperti itu adikku, Kim Kyuhyun. Aku juga mencintaimu._

TBC


End file.
